


Maybe It Could Work

by P_C



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_C/pseuds/P_C
Summary: Things have been going good for Nick and Judy, a year since the night howler case and they are known for getting the tough cases. But the most recent one may open up something entirely different and difficult in both their work and personal lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time doing any type of writing, I do film work but not the writing. I just really enjoyed the movie and reading other FanFictions I decided to give it a try so ANY and ALL feedback both positive and negative is very welcome. Also I am in need of an editor so if someone would like to help give me a hand in that I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

_*DING*_  "Argh, nope not going to get up."  _*ding, ding*_  "Why is she so persistent, just because I don't answer in 10 seconds doesn't mean I'm not going to answer." Nick opened his eyes and looked over at the nightstand grabbing his phone, unlocking it he was greeted by three messages from Judy.

_Good morning, are you up yet, you better be dressed I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up._

"Really carrots?" looking over at the clock, 7:20, "great, looks like I skip the shower this morning." Stretching as he got out of bed popping could be heard coming from several places in his body, he scratched his head and looked at the bed. "I really need to get a new mattress soon this one is killing me."

He put on his uniform and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast, sitting down he looked around and still couldn't believe this is where he was. One year ago he was living under a bridge hustling everyone making a lot of money, then a rabbit falls into his life and turns everything upside down. After helping, actually getting dragged along, to solve the biggest case Zootopia has ever seen and making it through the academy as valedictorian he decided to make right with his back taxes. With some help from Judy and Chief Bogo, he was spared jail time and paid some hefty fines but still managed to afford a decent condo in savanna square along the walking path Judy took from the tram to headquarters.

_*BZZZ, BZZZ*_  the buzzing on the table brought him back to the present, looking down seeing the picture Judy took of them at the Gazelle concert. A smile crept across his face and he picked up the phone

"You didn't go back to sleep did you?" Judy asked on the other end of the line.

"Of course not, I'm heading down right now," Nick hung up and headed downstairs to walk with his partner to headquarters. Going through the door he snapped his aviators onto his face and got an even bigger grin at the sight in front of him. Judy had her arms across her chest, a pouty but upset look on her face, ears straight up trying to make herself taller, and her foot tapping what probably could've been considered morse code.

"Why do you always make us late?" Judy asked impatiently.

"Why do you insist on getting to work an hour earlier then we need to be for the morning meeting?" Nick said rubbing Judy's head as he walked passed her. She quickly patted the fur back down on her head and her ears started to turn red, she hated when he did that so why did it feel good and send a pleasant jolt through her?

Jabbing him in the side as she caught up to him, "I insist on getting there early because you usually don't set an alarm."

"Easy carrots! Do that again and I'll have to report police brutality," jokingly rubbing his side where Judy had hit him. They walked and talked the ten minutes to headquarters, even though they are partners Judy really enjoyed their short walk to and from Nicks place. It was much more enjoyable than the tram ride from her place, though seeing the families talking and laughing with little ones playing on their parent's lap did bring some happiness to the ride.

Walking through the door Judy headed to Clawhauser to get the day's gossip while Nick headed to get them both some coffee for the morning meeting. "Morning Clawhauser, what's new this morning." Judy hopped up to sit on his desk but he just stared at his phone lips slowly moving. He was concentrating so hard Judy though someone had to have died. "CLAWHAUSER!"

He Jumped at his named being yelled, "O M Goodness! Judy did you hear!? Gazelle is married…. and pregnant!"

"I didn't even know she was dating someone" Judy was shocked.

"Yeah, apparently she has been dating her manager, a jaguar, for the past year and got married in secret last month."

Married to a jaguar, if Gazelle could maybe she could even…

"Earth to Judy!" Nick's yelling from the upper balcony brought Judy back, "Are you going to be coming to the meeting today or should I tell Bogo you're having a "moment."

Judy jumped down and raced upstairs and climbed into the seat she always shared with Nick. "This is good, what did you put in it" Judy could taste something different in her coffee, was she tasting carrots?

"I found a carrot flavored creamer, taste good doesn't it" Nick had his signature smirk on his face.

"Yes, I thought you didn't like carrots though?" Judy looked up at Nick.

"Figured I would try something new, you eat them all the time and enjoy them I wanted to see what it was all about… but start slow instead of going raw right away." Nick took another sip from his coffee.

"Well if you really want to try carrots why don't you come.." Judy began to speak.

"Alright quite down and take your seats" Chief Bogo burst into the room stopping Judy before she could finish. Wait was I about to ask Nick over to my place, well it was just to show him different carrot meals. Not like it would have been a date or anything, would it?

"HOPPS!" Bogo's voice snapped Judy back, "You can daydream on your own time but when I'm giving you your assignment you had better listen."

"Yes sir," she took a sip of her coffee and look over at Nick who was chuckling.

"You and Wilde will be taking another missing mammal case this time though, its a kit." Judy's ears perked up as Bogo slid the case file in front of them. Judy took it as they went to their office to go over the file.

Nick slid into his chair and started browsing furbook while Judy started pouring over the files. 10 years old, female, cougar, golden brown fur with blue eyes missing for two weeks. 10 years old, I was barely able to go into the fields by myself at that age. Judy was thinking back to her days on the farm and when she had gotten lost in the fields and how scared she was, but to be lost in a city as big as Zootopia she could only image the terror the kit had. But had she run away, simply gotten lost, or been kitnapped.

"I think we should interview the parents" Judy spun around to face Nick.

"they were already talked to when their daughter ran away two weeks ago." Nick didn't look up from his phone.

"you didn't read the file how do you know when she disappeared and how do you know she ran away" Judy looked at him with a scowl creeping across her face.

"Wolford and Mchorn first got the case and I overheard them talking, and listening to them call it a hunch but she ran." Nick was still looking at furbook when he heard Judy get and grab the cruiser keys.

"I'll be waiting in the car, the house is 2 hours away, don't make me wait long." Judy left the office. Nick looked up from his phone in time to see her fuzzy tail leave.

* * *

Judy put the cruiser into park as they pulled into the driveway of the house stealing a moment to look around. All upscale homes, minimal two stories, large well-manicured lawns, new construction with more homes being built just down the road, and a gate with a security guard to even enter the community. A very expensive neighborhood that he could only ever dream of living in.

"So what are the parents names," Nick still hadn't looked at the file.

"Stan and Kathy Mitchell and their daughter's name is Lisa." Walking up to the house Judy was in awe, "Only three mammals live here!?"

"Didn't you grow up in a town where the labor and delivery was bigger than the entire Hospital, you should be used to large homes." Nick was giving Judy a devilish grin as he said that.

"Yes I am but growing up with 275 brothers and sisters you need the space but this place is bigger than the burrow and for only three." Judy rang the doorbell as a ding from nicks phone grabbed his attention. He was typing away as the door cracked open.

"What do you want, wait the police!" The door flew open as the female cougar filled it, her blood red eyes and stained fur showed she had been crying for a while. "Have you found my daughter, why isn't she with you?"

A second face appeared in the doorway as Judy began to explain, "I'm sorry we don't have any new information and we just took over the case today and wondered if you could answer a few questions we have."

The female cougar just broke down crying as her husband cradled her he started screaming "Two weeks ago we endured hours of interrogation like we had something to do with the disappearance. Now you come back with no scrap of news want to question us more, talk to our lawyer! We haven't slept in days and hardly eaten. I've lost several business deals since I haven't gone to work because I've been out looking for her myself since apparently, the ZPD is incapable of finding her. So if you want to torture us more call our lawyer because we are not talking anymore!" With the last word he slammed the door in the officers face, the female cougars cries coming through just as loud even with the door closed.

"Well you were no help there," Judy was extremely agitated with Nick as they climbed back into the cruiser, "messing on your phone when you should have been ready and just standing there not saying a word as he slammed the door in our face!"

_*DING*_  Nick pulls the phone from his pocket ignoring the comments from Judy.

"Again with the phone, I swear if you don't answer me Nick I'm going to make you eat that phone!" Judy gripped the steering wheel so tight her grey paws were turning white.

"I tried to tell you it would be a waste of time coming here and now all you accomplished was to agitate an already distraught couple." Nick looked over at Judy and could see the fury building in her eyes like she was about to hit him, "besides I wasn't messing around I was doing some research and asking for a favor to help us out."

"Oh really, and what kind of favor could that be," it was taking all of Judy's will power to truly not make Nick eat his phone with that sly grin he was giving her.

"Well Finnick looks like a kid right, he fooled you, so I asked him to go see where the hangouts are for runaways. He owes me for all the jobs we pulled and I know we'll need help on this case so I called in the favor from him. He said he'll get back to me by tonight with an update."

Judy just stared at Nick, she started to speak but then just slumped into the driver's seat and started the cruiser, "Sly fox, I thought you didn't care about the case."

"I never said I didn't care, I just said we would be wasting our time going to the parents. She ran away and asking parents wouldn't help at all, though coming here did give me a small hint of why." Nick had a far away look in his eyes, watching the buildings pass the cruiser.

"Again with the runaway," Judy couldn't help but get agitated again as she drove out of the community, "why are you so fixated on the runaway angle."

"Because I know a thing or two about runaways." Judy looked over at Nick as the pulled to a red light, he was staring out the window deep in thought.

"How do you know.."

"Because I was one, several times." Nick didn't look at Judy just kept staring out down the street.

"Why would you run away?" Nick opened his mouth to speak but slowly closed it, Judy was going to pry some more when I honk from behind brought her attention back to the road. The light was green and another honk got Judy moving the cruiser again. The rest of the trip was mostly in silence, the odd horn going off and call on the radio being the only things breaking the silence. Several times Nick tried to start talking but really didn't know how to start, does she really need to know about my past anyway, the broken home, the running away, my father.

"Are you hungry, because I could really use some food," Nick was so deep in thought he jumped a bit when Judy spoke.

"Ahh sure, I am fairly hungry myself." Nick tried to compose himself.

"Great I heard of this new smoothy place near the precinct we could try out once we get back." Judy pulled the cruiser into the precinct parking lot and found their spot. "Let's get changed and go eat, I'm starving." Judy was already moving to the doors by the time Nick got out.

"Always in a rush," Nick chuckled as he closed the door and walked to the precinct locker room to shower and change.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were walking to the restaurant, Nick with his slow always watching walk and Judy's bounce step they looked like the odd pair even if they weren't rabbit and fox. "Why is it you are always bouncing around, take it easy and walk, enjoy the sights of the city."

"I can't help it there's always so much going, it's intoxicating. Besides I'm so excited for the restaurant, it opened a few weeks ago but I've been waiting for a good chance for us to go." Judy was walking like a little kit who was seeing everything for the first time.

"Oh so your only going because I'm with you, did you just hustle me into a date." Judy's ears shot straight up and she stopped.

"No! Nothing like that, I just... thought you would enjoy it as well." Judy was starting to feel the heat build up in her face and ears.

Nick looked back and saw how flustered Judy was and let out a laugh. "You know your kind of cute when you are flustered." This made Judy turn beat red, she was about to make a comment about not calling her cute but the smile and look Nick was giving her left her confused. This wasn't his normal sly smile he gave her when he was messing with her this was something different, a look she's never seen before from Nick but seen it from other bunnies. Was Nick checking me out? No that's crazy, and yet I've only ever seen that look from bunnies hitting on me. Besides, Nick's a fox no way he would think about me that way... Would he?

"So we going to eat or are you going to just keep staring at me like a deer in headlights." Judy snapped back and shook her head of the thoughts. "You ok carrots, you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yes, I just didn't sleep well last night." Judy hoped the lie would be convincing enough, the look Nick have her said it wasn't but he also didn't push it. "The restaurant is right around the corner, come on slow poke." Judy skipped past Nick her usual bounce back in her step.

"The Green Bean, interesting name. How many questioning looks do you think I'm going to get walking in." Nick said looking through the large glass window and could already see one of the staff giving him a strange look.

"Who cares, besides you said you want to try more carrot type foods and I hear they have a really good carrot, banana, and pineapple smoothly." Judy looked back at Nic and saw a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

Nicks' ears perked up,"pineapple, I haven't had them in ages. Let's give it a try." He held the door open as Judy stepped inside, the Caribbean music and the low hum of blenders swirling was very relaxing.

"Just take a seat anywhere I'll be right with you," a server said passing by the two.

They walked over to a booth by the window at Nicks suggestion, "I told you that you need to take in the city and just observe more, this will be a perfect seat to do that." They slid into the booth and looked over the menu, Nick spied the smoothly Judy had talked about as Judy debated on the same one or a simple strawberry and banana one.

"So what can I get you two today," the waitress asked giving Nick a sideways glance, he didn't see it with his muzzle buried in e menu but Judy caught it.

"I'll take a Cesar salad with the carrot, banana, and pineapple smoothy," Nick said placing the menu back into its holder.

"And I'll have the house salad with extra carrots and a strawberry banana smoothy."

"Excellent choices I'll have them out shortly," the waitress walked off and Nick and Judy could hear the order call out in the small diner.

"This is a nice place Judy, I really like the music and atmosphere. I've always wanted to get further south to the warm beaches and just become a beach bum." Nick looked around imagining being on a warm white sand beach.

"Well, maybe when we retire from the force we can find a nice place near the beach," Judy said looking out the windows at the passing animals.

"WE? Making plans for us already," the sly grin from before spreading across Nick's face.

The realization of what Judy said hit her and her eats shot up and turned red, "well I ah... meant it as... retiring together, since we join close enough to the same time and ah... the beach sounds like a nice place to retire to and it would be good to have a friend close by." She stammered through trying to make it sound like she truly did mean it as just being friends but that felling she got when Nick ruffled her fur was back like she truly did mean us, and what was with the smile again.

Nick finally broke his smile and chuckled, "again you're cute when your flustered, I knew what you meant besides could you picture us a fox and rabbit together."

The look Judy gave him told Nick that she actually had been thinking of it, "Well I..."

"So the caesar salad with a carrot, banana, pineapple and a house salad extra carrots with a strawberry, banana smoothy. Anything else you need." The waitress came in setting the food in front of them breaking the look they were giving each other and causing me both to stare at the waitress.

"No, I think we're good," Nick finally said stopping the awkward silence the interruption had caused.

"Ok then, if you need anything just wave me down," the waitress started to walk away then gave a look to Nick again before continuing back to the kitchen.

"Well let's see if you were right carrots," Nick had fallen back into his usual self and started digging into his meal. Judy started eating as well but between bites would look up at Nick and couldn't help but smile but as soon as he would look up she would immediately go back to her plate and continue eating. Nick took a long draft from his smoothy and smacked smacking his lips is a satisfied fashion finally ending the silence between them, "you were right carrots, this smoothy is excellent. We absolutely must come here more often."

Judy gave him a warm smile as she finished off hers, "see I told you carrots are good, and there are so many different ways to make them up. I... can show you if you want." Judy got quiet and looked down at the table with the last statement.

Nick looked at her, she was normally so confident and sure of herself. But lately she had been acting strange and today was worse than ever, he looked at her and smiled, "I would enjoy that carrot's, how about this weekend. You can show me all the carrot delicacies you can come up with."

Judy looked up and returned the smile, "that sounds like a plan, though we'll have to do it at your place since I don't really have a place to decently cook."

The waitress came back with the check placing it down on the table, "I hope you enjoyed everything, and... come back soon." They both reached for the check and as their paws touched they both felt a jolt go through them. Judy pulled her paw back as her face and ears turned red again, Nick just grinned.

"I'll take care of it this time carrots since you'll take care of this weekend." Nick walked up to the register to pay as Judy stepped outside to enjoy to cool off from the meals events.

Judy was staring off enjoying the sunset as Nick came out of the restaurant, "Well shall we get going don't want you to miss the tram." They walked the few blocks to Nick's place just chatting about the meal, work, city life. They were so lost in conversation that they were at Nick's building before they knew it.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow partner, I really do need to get to the station or its another hour before the next tram," Judy continued walking as Nick walked up the steps to the main door, entered, and then pressed the elevator call button. Nick took his keys from his pocket and entered the condo, closing the door it seemed to echo in his ears. Looking around he started to wonder if something was missing, or maybe someone as his thoughts went to Judy.

"No were partners, good friends, but nothing more than that," He spoke out loud to the empty room, "Besides what would everyone else think, a fox and bunny together, couldn't happen. But there defiantly has been a change about her lately." Nick idly chatted to himself as he walked to his bedroom. He hung up his uniform and then hopping into the shower. Standing in the hot water Nick's mind began to drift back to Judy, what if she did have feelings for him? What about the things he had been starting to feel toward her? Could a relationship really work out? If any of his previous relationships were anything to go by then no it couldn't, but maybe they didn't work out because he was looking for something else. Maybe something small, gray, and cute.

The last though made Nick chuckle as he shut off the water and grabbed a towel, "Maybe someday the subject will come up and we'll see." Nick dried himself off and walked over to his bed. Laying down he heard the springs squeak and his head sink into the pillow, "Maybe after the meal carrot's is planning I can go get a new mattress, this one literally is killing me."

Nick yawned and rolled on his side going through the day's events again, before completely surrendering to sleep the last thing that went through his mind was Judy. He had taken one last look before entering his place and she was also stealing a look back at him, their eyes had met and gave each other a warm smile. "Maybe it could work," as Nick closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter morphed into something completely different then what my outline for this story had. But with the addition of Finnick in the first chapter and once I started typing I got an idea and ran with it so I ended up having to split it and add another chapter but i feel its going to help and add a bit more depth to what I had initially planned.

 

Five days and nothing, we cracked the night howler case by ourselves in two and with Finnick able to talk to mammals we can't why haven't we have solved this by now. Judy couldn't sleep, besides her neighbors always causing a ruckus next door this case was eating away at her. Sure the night howler case they essentially lucked out in solving it so fast but Nick and she are known for solving the tough cases fast. Also, the slow speed of the case was bugging her but something else was to, the kit. When Mrs. Otterton showed her the picture of Emmitt she felt sorry and wanted to help but with Lisa she felt a connection as well. Maybe it was because she was a female or her own mother kept bugging her about kits but it pained her to think of Lisa out there all alone probably scared out of her mind. "We have to find her Nick," Judy said aloud to herself, "if for no reason other then I can get a decent nights sleep." She looked at her clock, 5 am might as well get up and go for a run maybe exercise will clear my mind. She got up and put on some running shorts that hugged her curvy figure along with a tight top that left a bit of her stomach exposed. She stood up and looked in the mirror, "If only Nick could see me now." She shook her head, where did Nick come from? They were getting closer over the past few days especially after the events at the dinner but actually wanting him to see her in these tight revealing clothes was new. Run, just go for a run and clear your head she finally said to herself walking out the door and heading downstairs. The cool air of the morning was a welcome change to the normally hot day out in the patrol car. She put in her earbuds, turned on the newest Gazelle playlist, and took off down the street on her normal running route.

While Judy was racking her head about the case and not sleeping Nick had no problems falling asleep, *DING*. Except when an annoying text comes along waking him up, turning he saw the clock glaring 5:30. Too early for carrots so who could be texting me, Nick thought to himself. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand he opened it up and was instantly wide awake when he read the text.

_YO we need to talk NOW, I'm in the alley. Get dressed and get down here._

Finnick was never one to wake before 10am so something major must be up, Nick rushed to get dressed and took the back staircase to the alley. Looking around he saw Finnick's van in the darkest part and walked to the back door and knocked. The door burst open with the little fox brandishing a baseball bat.

"Get in, no-one saw you right," Finnick slammed the door after taking a quick look.

"Whats with all the secrecy, you've never been one to be paranoid," Nick took a seat on the wheel well. Sitting in the van took him back to all the cons Finnick and him had planned and done.

"You right, but this shit I found is crazy and you're not going to like it, I found the girl." Finnick now had Nicks undivided attention. "She's going to be sold into the trade, today."

The trade, Nick knew exactly what that meant. Mammals, usually female kits who ran away, being sold to the highest bidder and taken to who knows where and forced to do whatever their buyer wanted. Prostitution, drug mule, weird scientific experimentation, personal sex slave there was no end to the perverse things these buyers would do. Those cases were usually handled by a special task force but now Nick and Judy had been thrown headlong into it.

"So how did you find out about it, certainly not talking to other runaways?"

"Well, the kits I managed to convince I was one talked about the camps and places other runaways would hunker down for the nights. I went to one when a snatch went down, lucky for us I knew the wolf doing the grab from other dealings. I pushed my luck and harassed him about grabbing the one I was looking at getting for the night myself," Nick gave him a disgusted look, "Hey I was acting, I knew why he was there and possibly he could lead me to your kit." Nick relaxed a little but now began to understand why all the secrecy. "He told me that one was already selected and purchased but there was plenty more to select from down at the docks and a big sale was happening today. he showed me a few pictures and the kit you're looking for was one of them. He'll call me with the address 30 minutes before the sale and I'll give it to you."

"You need to go as well and be there for the sale otherwise they will know it was you." Nick could see the rage building in Finnick's face.

"The hell you say! Be there, when I know you're going to bring all your fuzz buddies and get roped in with them. Not a chance." Finnick picked up an empty can and chucked it with rage narrowly missing Nicks' head.

"Yes, you will be arrested and charged. But as long as you don't make any bids I can get the charges dropped against you and you can go free. Otherwise, if you give me the address and don't show up, what would happen when word gets out that the raid happened with you not there after just getting the address." Finnick just stared at Nick with the realization hit him.

"I'll end up at the docks permanently, or more specific at the bottom of the docks." He slid down the side of the van realizing the no win situation he was now in, "You sure you can get me out?"

"Absolutely, just don't make a bid. We'll have to release everyone else who doesn't bid and buy to cover you getting out but we can get them later." Nick needed to completely assure Finnick's freedom for the plan to work otherwise they may never find the girl.

"All right, you got a deal." Finnick stuck out his paw and Nick took a firm grasp.

"Just call me right away with the address and then message one more time after the first sale, we have to make sure we sure we grab as many as possible." Nick was already trying to figure out how to coordinate all the pieces they would need to make this work on such a short timeline.

"Ok, this better not come back and bite me," Finnick opened the door as Nick stepped out and shut it before he could say goodbye. The van fired up and drove out of the alley as Nick grabbed his phone and dialed Judy.

_"_ _Hey, this is Judy leave me a message at the beep, beep."_

"Judy I have a lead, meet me at the station right away. We have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. We miss this chance and the parents will never see their kit again." Nick tried his best to keep calm but he left the message while sprinting up the stairs to his place. He threw the door open and get changed into his uniform faster than when he was at the academy. He snatched a blueberry muffin on his way out and made his way to the precinct. Bursting there the doors he yelled the Clawhouser if Judy was in already making him drop his donut.

"Nick you scared me, now where did you go," He looked under his desk for the missing donut.

"BEN!" Hearing his first name be called brought the chubby cheetah sitting up fast, "if she's not here I need you to send a car to get her right away. We have a major lead in out case and no time to waste, it's usually an hour tram ride for her to get here and we don't have time to waste." Seeing the fire in Nicks' eyes put Clawhouser immediately to work.

"All stations is anyone in the vicinity of Officer Hopp's residence, She needs code three ride to the precinct." Clawhouser dropped his normal high pitched chatty voice and was all business on the radio.

"Squad five here, she just jogged past me heading back to her place. I'll get her and bring her in"

"Copy squad five, ETA"

"Fifteen Minuets, traffic isn't bad right now"

"Precinct copy's fifteen minutes, out"

"Thanks Ben," Nick reached up and snagged a donut, "I'll buy you a box on Monday." He ran upstairs towards Chief Bogo's office with Clawhouser's voice trailing behind him.

"Better make it two boxes you took my favorite one."

Nick flew up the stairs scarfing the donut before he got to Bogo's office. He didn't even knock he just threw the door open to Bogo's office slamming it into the wall making the huge buffalo jump.

"WILDE! Just what do you think you're doing barging in here like this!" The rage was building as Nick jumped onto the chair across the desk.

"Chief we need to mobilize SWAT and the Trafficker Preventers immediately. I have a lead from our missing kit case and apparently there's a huge sale going down today by the docks. We need to get everyone mobilized and ready to move, we'll only have a thirty-minute window to stage before the sale goes down and it will move fast once the bidding starts. " Nick could see the rage drain from Bogo's face and be replaced with the normal stern look.

"How do you know all this Wilde. I know you took part in some "questionable" days before joining but if you have anything to do with trafficking I will not hesitate to lock you up and not just throw away but melt down the key." Bogo bore into Nick's eyes trying to see if there was any hint of lying.

"No sir, I never dealt with traffickers. If any deal I did even had a hint of them I backed away. My source as well, he knew what to say to gain their trust but he would never work with them either." Bono relaxed, released to see there was no lying in Nicks' eyes.

"We have been trying to break up this ring for years, it's been the biggest pain in my side beside's the drugs. If you're telling me the truth we'll throw everything we have at them to shut this down." Bogo slammed his huge fist on his desk at the last work making papers scatter everywhere.

"Chief, my source is going to be there at the sale as well. I told him he needed to be there so he wouldn't be targeted after the raid. I also said as long as he doesn't make a bid we can get him out." The anger started to build back in Bogo.

"If he's there, he'll be arrested and charged just like everyone else. Just being there is enough to throw them away for good."

"Chief I can't go back on my word to him, and I can't tell him to stay away otherwise he'll be targeted after the raid. We also can't do this without him, and be freeing him later we can have a huge ally that can get the places and talk to mammals we as the police force can't." Nick knew pleading wouldn't do much good with Bogo but for Finnick's sake, he had to try.

Bogo leaned back in his chair, slightly lifting his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. "I'll see what I can do with the DA but no promises, Like I said we've been after them for years and it's very tempting to lock them all up at once. I'll begin the calls to the Trafficker Prevention and SWAT, YOU better have a plan for them when they arrive."

Nick figured that was the best he was going to get, "Thanks Chief, I won't let you down. We'll get them I promise." He hopped down and was making his way downstairs when Judy came flying up the stairs.

"Nick! I tried calling you, what a way to scare your partner have a car fly up like that. What's wrong?" Judy was shaking fearing they may have missed the window to save the kit.

"Let's go to our desk we have a raid to plan and only an hour before SWAT and Trafficker Prevention get here and brief them." Judy followed Nick to the office and sat in her chair staring at him.

"So what happened and Trafficker Prevention, it's really that bad?" Judy couldn't stop shaking with fear, she had heard the horror stories of the treatment those mammals went through. She had even seen the aftermath of one time when a fellow rabbit apparently did something her buyer didn't like. The multiple bags needed for the parts to be taken away still haunted her.

"Finnick texted me this morning saying last night he ran into someone who is a snatcher. Managed to convince him he wanted a girl and was giving information about a huge sale by the docks today. So now we have a raid to plan and get prepared for that can happen at any time." Judy just wrapped her arms around herself hugging tightly.

"Oh no, those poor kits," She began rocking uncontrollably in her chair, "why, who, how could any mammal do this!" Tears began streaming down her face.

Nick went over and took Judy in his arms, instantly she stopped shaking and rocking. She sniffed a few times and looked deep into his emerald eyes. "I don't know Judy, but well get them I promise. We won't let them touch another kit ever again." Judy could see the fire and sincerity in his eyes, she knew he would do everything in his power to save and protect those kits.

"Like any loving father would," Judy said quietly under her breath.

Nick eased up on his grasp of her, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Judy composed herself wiping off the tears and straightening her uniform, "we have a raid to plan right? Well, lets get to it."

"Ok, I'll look up maps of the docks area and see if I can find any possible locations. You look up some of the buildings and see if you can find blueprints or layouts."

"Will do." Judy spun her chair around and began typing feverishly at the keyboard.

Nick smiled at his partner and the way she could instantly get back to her normal tough bunny demeanor. He turned and began looking at maps and overhead images on the docks.

The hour passed quietly as they both worked, Nick would give suggestions of buildings to grab prints of and Judy would ask suggestions of breach points and overwatch positions. They were in the middle of debating the last building when Bogo knocked on their cubicle.

"Everyone's here in the bullpen you two, have a plan ready?" The big buffalo towering over the two didn't faze Judy one bit.

"Yes sir, everything is right here in this folder," Judy walked past Bogo clutching the folder. She marched into the bullpen chest out ears straight up making herself all big as a bunny can. Walking into a room full of nothing but wolves, tigers, rhinos, and elephants you have to make yourself as big and important as you can. However Judy didn't need to, everyone on the force respected her and Nick with everything they've been able to accomplish together.

Judy hopped onto a stool behind the podium and played the folder down. "Good morning everyone and thank you for getting here on such short notice. We have a credible source saying a major trafficking sale is going down today by the docks. We don't have a location or time yet as our source will only get it thirty minutes before the sale goes down."

"Thirty minutes and an unknown location, if these are the same guys we've dealt with that give us a very tight timeline to get into position and hit." One of the wolves from the TP Squad piped in.

"Yes it is a very tight timeline I understand, I figure we have a max of thirty to forty-five minutes to get into position and conduct the raid as we obviously can't be in position before and can't move in until the sale starts otherwise we might scare them off. However there are several outlying buildings that would be too small or obvious to have the sale but be good spots for us to pre-position ourselves." Judy slid a copy of the dock overhead under a camera that projected it onto the wall. On it was four buildings circled in red as probable sale locations, six spots circled blue for staging spots and two towers for sniper and overwater locations.

"We've all been down to the docks multiple times before so expect lots of debris, containers, buildings falling apart, heavy equipment moving around, etcetera. You all know your teams better so I will allow you all to separate out as you see best, we'll depart for the staging locations once we are done here. We looked up the four most potential locations and in each of the handouts you'll receive are blueprints and suggested breach locations. Once the location is secure we will have medical coming in to take care of the kits so we need one hundred percent accountability before they can come in." Nick started passing out folders to everyone containing all the overhead maps, building drawings, pictures, and blueprints.

"What if it's not in one of the four locations you scouted," a SWAT rhino questioned.

"Semper Gumby, be flexible. If it's in another location the guys in the look out locations can help guide us to the best breach spots," Nick answered before Judy could.

"Because we don't want to draw attention, SWAT you won't be able to bring your heavy vehicles. We will all be arriving in unmarked vehicles and in plain clothes. If they so much as get a bad feeling they'll split and either take or kill the kits. Overwatch do your best to stay out of sight but be ready at a moments notice to provide cover fire. That covered everything unless anyone else has any questions," Judy looked around the room but everyone seemed to understand their role already. "Ok team leaders I'll leave the rest to you, once your teams are selected head for the docks we'll be waiting for you." With that, Nick and Judy walked out of the bullpen as everyone started gathering in their teams to go over the breach procedures and ordering.

"You were great in there carrots. No nonsense just straight to business." Nick was very impressed at how she handled herself, she had come a long way from the press conference.

"We'll with what were dealing with there's no time for nonsense, straight to the point is the best way to go. These teams are true professionals and if you show an ounce of weekends they'll jump all over that and not trust a word you say." They went to the locker room and changed into regular clothing placing their vests and tranquilizer guns in oversized gym bags.

Stepping out of the precinct a black utility van was waiting for them, if honked and they walked over and go in. Inside was chief Bogo and Leon a tiger in charge of the SWAT team. The outside of the van looked like any old contractors work van, faded and chipped paint, ladders strapped to the roof a cheesy service on time or don't pay a dime quote on the side. Inside though was a high-tech surveillance center, multiple TV screens to monitor live feeds from the different teams, radio and listening gear to hear everything around and four seats bolted to the floor to monitor everything. "You sure of your source we've been burned a lot lately," Leon definitely didn't seem convinced anyone would be there.

"I trust this source, he's never led my astray yet. I have no reason to doubt him, he hates traffickers just as much as we all do. He actually has a very personal reason to want them all arrested." Nick said staring right at the tiger not feeling the need to explain Finnick's family being taken by traffickers before he met him.

"A lot of resources and mammals have been thrown together for this, and even more trust has been given to you two because of all you have accomplished in such a short time. If anyone else had come to us with this plan it would've been thrown out. Just remember all you have done can be wiped out with a single failed operation and all your credibility would be wiped out. Remember that for future planning and who you select for sources." Tiger stared out the back tinted window as the buildings changing from the new shiny glass skyscrapers to the gritty run down docks. Shipping containers stacked alongside new and old buildings, mammals moving around some carrying clipboards trying catalog everything and others just carrying their lunch to the next job site. They pulled into a rundown warehouse near the water and started contacting the teams.

Within an hour all teams were in the staging locations waiting for the call. Leon and Bogo were discussing the last details of the takedown while Nick and Judy watched the cameras the sniper teams had placed giving them a full overview of the docks. It was going on two and some of the teams were growing restless when several gray vans pulled into the docks from multiple locations.

"There all pulling into a warehouse on the outskirts, number three on our list." Judy was getting excited, this had to be it. They just had to wait for Finnick.

"All teams get geared up this may be it, we just had five gray vans drive into warehouse three. Get ready to move you all have your assignments for that building so when I say move get to your spots and ready to breach." Leon called into his radio and got the response calls from the teams signaling they were ready.

*ding* Nicks phone signaled from his pocket, pulling it out he say the text from Finnick giving the address. Nick double checked the address and it was indeed the warehouse the vans had just pulled into. "Bogo, Leon that is the location. The same starts in twenty minutes."

"This is it gentlemen, twenty minutes we will move into position on warehouse three. With the amount of vans that went in, there will be a lot of hostages so watch your shots when we move in." Leon was all business now, watching the cameras intently as the teams geared up.

The four in the van watched the overwatch cameras intently, seeing everything from lions in business suits coming from limousines to a hyena riding a dirt bike pull up to the warehouse. Nick was watching very closely as Finnick's van pulled up, he walked in very casually with no hint of nervousness.

Good, keep playing it up buddy I will get you out of this. Nick had to make sure he got him out of this otherwise he would not just lose a valuable source but a close friend as well. They had been through a lot together, he was the one who warned him not to go back to Mr. Big after the skunk butt rug debacle, he had to help him.

*ding* Nicks phone went off again, "The first sale is starting, now's our time to move."

"All teams move to breach positions and await my go call," Leon called into the radio and the screens came alive with the movement of the teams.

"Command, overwatch one," one of the sniper teams was calling in, "We have two wolves guarding the main entrance we'll need to take them out before the breach charge can be placed."

"Once the other teams are in place take them out together then the main breach move in." Leon didn't have any concern on his face Judy was skeptical.

"Leon can your guys take them out at the same time and how fast will it take for the darts to work," Judy was scared the shots would make too much noise, the guards would call out, something would go wrong.

Leon could tell she was concerned, "Don't worry, my otters have never missed and the wolves will be asleep before they even realize they were shot."

Watching the cameras Nick and Judy were amazed at the speed the teams moved, wolves and tigers moving with incredible speed on the ground to the back entrances to the warehouse as Jaguars and Cougars raced up the side of the building to get to the skylights to rappel in. The only ones waiting were the rhinos for the main breach.

"All teams and charges set. Overwatch, after you take out the main guards watch for squirters trying to run after the breach. Ok, take out the guards and main breach move in." Judy was amazed as she saw two darts hit the wolves in their necks and they drop instantly as the rhinos charged to the wall, a single otter ran straight at the door and set something on the edges.

"All teams move in 3.. 2.. 1.. BREACH BREACH BREACH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter again I got to writing and just couldn't stop so the rescue turned into a chapter all by itself. The next one will slow things down a bit and maybe well get to see "if it could work."

"Look at this fine mammal here. She was picked up a few days ago and I personally checked to make sure she is a  _fresh_  catch." Outwardly Finnick was stone cold showing no emotion as the jaguar paraded a badger around the makeshift stage. She was maybe 12 or 13, eyes looking at the floor, and shaking. He knew fresh was a codeword for virgin and knew it would catch a high price and from the look he saw from her she knew it too and was scared as to what was going to happen after the bidding.

"Look at those beautiful blue eyes," the jaguar grabbed the girl's muzzle and yanked her head up revealing ice blue eyes though full of fear. "Imagine those eyes looking up at you as you bring her into adulthood." It took Finnick everything he had to not throw up but he knew he had a cover to maintain he just hoped Nick would come soon. The bidding started at two thousand dollars and was very quickly raising when a loud detonation caused him to drop to the floor in pain.

Judy was surprised at the speed and efficiency the SWAT team worked. She heard about them but was never part of an operation before and now got to watch everything on the multiple screens in front of her. All the charges detonated at the same time and followed by flash bangs to create as much confusion as possible. Simultaneously ropes dropped from the roof as the cougars slid down while the jaguars provided cover for them from the smashed windows. Once the first team hit the ground the cover team slid down with the cougars providing cover. The wolves and tigers came sprinting in clearing the back rooms before coming into the back section of the main floor, while the rhinos tore the main door from its hinges creating a bigger hole as two pushed through at the same time.

"We got squirters, two on bikes racing along the waterfront," Judy looked at the overwatch cameras and saw two badgers on dirt bikes trying to get away as fast as possible. They didn't make it far as the snipers hit them on the first shot and saw the bikes throw sparks as the skidded across the ground and the limp bodies go rolling limbs flailing around, one of them rolling into the water they were driving by.

"Divers move in, we got a suspect in the water and I want them all alive," Leon called into the radio Judy saw a boat move in within seconds as two otters dove into the water to grab the badger.

While Judy was watching the snipers Nick was paying close attention to the main force. He too was amazed at the speed they moved, once the roof teams hit the ground they rushed to the stage and shipping containers around the space to gain the high ground vantage point dropping several guards as they reached for weapons. The rhinos rushed the main audience and only a few tried to run and again they were put down before they got too far and the rest decide to just lay down than deal with getting shot.

"SHOTS FIRED, MAMMAL DOWN!" one of the wolves called out, all eyes went to the cameras seeing flashes coming from the side of one of the vans they were trying to get to and a wolf grabbing his leg behind a wooden box trying to stop the bleeding. Every time one of the team members would try and line up a shot a hail of bullets would strike the cover they were using causing them to duck back.

"Stay still Melvin, put your tourniquet on and keep your head down! We need backup now!"

"Team one moving to assist on your location in thirty seconds, coming from behind them watch your shots," three rhinos and the otter who placed the breaching charge rushed to the aid of the wolves. The otter had found a balcony and was scaling it to get to a higher perch while the rhinos charged headlong at the thin sheet metal wall separating the teams.

"Coming through!" screamed the lead rhino as he sprinted at the wall causing the thin rusted metal to buckle and part of it to collapse. The sudden explosive appearance of three charging rhinos made the wolverines caring the rifles spin around and try to run, right into the waiting sights of the SWAT team dropping them before they got a few steps from the cover of the vans had been providing. One however was able to keep his composure and raised his rifle at the charging rhinos he got off a single shot before a dart suddenly appeared from his chest. The otter had found a hole big enough to line up a shot and took it before and more shots could be fired.

The SWAT medic quickly rushed to the injured wolf while the rest of the team moved to clear the vans. "All clear, we need medical now! We have an injured officer and several of these kits are in bad shape, we may need to airlift them to Zootopia General." The lead rhino called over the radio after getting the clear signals from all the other teams.

"OK you two let's move in now that the scene is secure it's your show again. I need to go check up on my wounded officer." Leon and Bogo were already at the door leaving Nick and Judy to play catch up.

"I knew they were good but I didn't know they were that good," Nick was still amazed at the SWAT teams skill in the takedown. "Carrots it took them under three minutes to clear the entire warehouse, it's amazing."

"Thank you," Leon looked over his shoulder back at Nick, "I train them every day for just these types of situations." They walked from their staging location to the warehouse as the sirens of the ambulances and backup cars echoing all around the buildings and the dock workers all staring at the location where the takedown took place wondering what was going on.

They reached the warehouse at the same time the first backup officers arrived to set up the crime scene. The four walked in and saw the bidders all sitting along one wall and the traffickers along another wall, all were sitting on their knees with their paws zipped behind them, SWAT members walking up and down the lines making sure no-one was talking. Nick spied Finnick and scratched right about his left eye, a sign they had come up with years ago when a con was going well. Going into the back room an ambulance had worked its way to take care of the wounded officer, Leon and Bogo heading straight to it as Nick and Judy went to the gathering location of the kits.

Judy couldn't believe her eyes, sitting in front of her being tended to by the medical mammals we kits ranging from five to sixteen. All different species and genders, though mostly female. Most were very thin and had a distant look in their eyes, some were lying on the ground either from varying sicknesses or the sheer joy of being freed they had collapsed. There were two kits on stretchers with IV bags hooked into their arms with several mammals surrounding them, in the distance Judy could hear the thumping of the Zootopia General helicopter coming in.

"Nick, who could do this to these poor kits." Judy couldn't help but stare at the scene around her.  _All these poor kits, was someone looking for them? Was someone missing them, would_ _their_ _families be found, was it too late for some of them?_  These things were eating away at her.

"Some mammals are just sick individuals who deserve to be locked up and have the key thrown away. It's these types that I wish we had the death penalty for, but they'll get what's coming to them in prison." Judy looked up at Nick and saw the fire in his eyes, there was something about all this that had hit Nick hard but Judy didn't want to press the subject at the current time. Nick would open up when he was ready, right now all that concerned her was they were all taken care of and the find one specific kit, Lisa.

"Come one Nick, let's find Lisa. I at least want to bring her home today and we can help out with the rest of these kits as we track down their parents later. Right now we have the parents for one, let's find her and get her home." Judy scanned the group hoping to see her and praying she wasn't one of the ones on the stretcher.

"Carrots, it's her!" Nick pointed out to a golden fur cougar sitting, staring out the open bay door as the helicopter landed. They rushed over to her and Judy put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Lisa?" The cougar spun around and retreated from Judy's touch.

"Yes?" She had a hurt look in her blue eyes like Judy's paw had burned her. She put her head down, "Sorry, you scared me and the way… you touched me…" Tears started to fill her eyes, her legs began to shake as she sunk to the ground.

Judy rushed to her and grabbed her in a comforting hug and slid to the ground with her cupping the cougar's head on her chest. Lisa began to cry uncontrollably, wetting the uniform shirt Judy wore. Judy herself began to cry not wanting to imagine the horrors Lisa had been through the past two weeks.

"It's ok, you're safe now. No one will EVER hurt you again." Judy openly wept for the kit in her arms. Nick walked over and knelt down wrapping both of them in his arms and tail trying his best to shield them both. Judy looked into Nicks' eyes and could see the pain he was feeling as well.

"We'll have the doctors look at you then bring you to your parents. I know they miss you deeply and would like to know your safe." Nicks' voice was quite and for the first time Judy had ever heard not filled with sarcasm but with something else. Something she had only heard in her own parent's voice, a caring loving sound that began to slow the crying from both ladies. Lisa just picked her head up and shook it before burying her face back into Judy. A tent was being set up for the kits to be examined as Judy walked up supporting Lisa to it, Lisa hopped up on a bed as a doctor came in.

"I'm sorry Officer Wilde but for this exam, I'm going to need you to wait outside. Officer Hopps, I will need you to stay please." Nick looked at Judy and just nodded signaling he understood why he had to wait outside. While waiting he saw Leon and Bogo chatting outside the tent and joined them.

"Great work Wilde," Bogo held out his hoof as Nick took it and gave it a firm shake. "We have been after these monsters for years. There are more out there and this will drive them more underground but at the same time it will show that we mean business when it comes to our kits in this city."

"Thank you sir. Leon how's Melvin." Nick turned to Leon and saw behind him a wolf being loaded into one of the ambulances.

"He'll make a full recovery, lucky the bullet passed through without hitting anything major. He'll be out a few weeks to fully recover but he will be right back kicking in doors with us again soon enough."

"That's great, I am sorry about him getting shot. Now sir about the  _other_  suspects? What's going to happen to them?" Nick looked to Bogo trying his best to indicate Finnick without raising suspicion.

"It will all be taken care of. You and hopps will be there for each interview and we can go from there." Bogo gave him a slight nod and wink so Leon wouldn't see.

"Yes sir, well be there first thing in the morning to help with the interviews then start finding the rest of these kits' homes. But if you excuse me we already have one to return home." Nick reached out and shook Leon's paw before heading back into the medical tent pulling his phone out to call Lisa's parents.

"We lucked out chief," Leon said watching Nick disappear into the tent, "I wasn't so sure when I heard about the bunny and fox being part of the force. But time and time again we have been proven wrong. They are the type of officers we should all strive to be." Leon looked up at Bogo.

"Yes Leon we are lucky and to think I was about to fire the bunny for doing the right thing almost a year ago." Bogo shook his head trying not to think of what would have happened had he really did fire Judy. He turned around to observe the scene before him. "Ok Leon lets clean this up and get back to hunting the rest of the traffickers."

"Yes mam, precinct one. Just ask the receptionist Clawhouser for Judy and me when you arrive. No thanks are necessary Mrs. Mitchell we were glad to help and bring your daughter home. We will see you soon, goodbye." Nick pressed the end button on his phone telling the Mitchells' about finding their daughter and a few details of the rescue. He knew they had a two hour drive and didn't want them to worry about what their daughter had endured after leaving home. He was about to pull up Furbook when the curtain opened and the doctor walked out.

"All finished Officer Wilde, she's a little dehydrated so we have an IV in her now. I didn't find anything wrong during the exam, no signs of physical abuse at all. I understand you want to reunite her with her family as soon as possible. so once the bag is done call the nurse to remove it and you can take her home." The doctor handed Nick a card on it read Doctor Nancy Reed Kit Psychologist. "She's an excellent psychologist, even though I didn't find any physical harm. Only she knows what psychological damage has been done. I suggest you give it to her parents and have them make an appointment right away."

"Thank you doctor I'll be sure to pass on the info," Nick stuffed the card into his pocket and walked into the exam space. Judy was holding onto Lisa's paw as she snoozed peacefully.

"She fell asleep once the IV was put into her arm, poor girl has slept in days. She was so scared to fall asleep and something happen to her she forced herself to stay awake." Judy looked at the sleeping kit and smoothed the fur on her head as she whimpered in her sleep. "She ran away because her dad was apparently working too much and yelled at her when she asked him to play, apparently he has been very successful but his job takes him away a lot. She was on the streets only two days before she was grabbed after stealing some food. How beautiful she is how could anyone ignore her, I swear when I have kits of my own their needs will always be put first."

Nick walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Judy fighting hard to not cry, her amethyst eyes stained red from all the crying she already had done. He put his paw over hers on Lisa's head, suddenly she calmed down and stopped whimpering as a slow smile made its way across her muzzle. "I believe you, when I find my mate I hope she will be as good a mother as I can tell you will be Judy."

"Nick…" Judy looked up at Nick, he hardly ever called her Judy. Always carrots, fluff, or some other name for her but hardly ever Judy. "You'll be a wonderful father as well I know it, any vixen will be lucky to have you." They stayed staring at each other for a while just gazing into each other eyes until Lisa started to wake up. They lifted their paws from each other and broke the gaze they had. Judy looked down at the floor as Nick brought his paw to his muzzle faking a cough.

"Can I go home yet," Lisa asked groggily.

"Your bag is almost done, I'll let a nurse know and we can be off to the precinct where your parents are going to meet us." Judy jumped down from her chair and walked out the curtain. Nick took Judy's seat and reached up to the cougar as she took his paw.

A slow smile crept across her tired face, "Thank you, I feel safe knowing you guys are around." She closed her eyes and dozed back to sleep, no whimpering or shaking this time with the smile still on her muzzle. Nick looked at the kit holding his paw sleeping quietly, for the first time in his life he thought about what it would be like to have kits himself. Growing up in a broken home then on the streets he always said he would never bring a kit up in that environment. But now, with his respectable job and home maybe he could. He tried to envision what his family would be like, a kit or two a loving wife but over time he tried to imagine what his wife would look like his mind went blurry.

He was lost in thought when Judy came back in with a beaver nurse, he was so deep in his own world he jumped a bit as the curtain opened up. The nurse unhooked the IV bag and removed the catheter from the cougar's arm.

"You can take her now, though be gentle she's been through a lot." The nurse departed leaving the curtain open this time.

"I already called for a car to bring us to the precinct. It should be waiting outside now for us." Nick picked up the sleeping kit in his arms draping her tired head across his shoulder as they walked out to the waiting car. Judy opened the door as Nick climbed in, Lisa barely moving as he scooted across the seat giving Judy space to come in. The driver hit the lights but no sirens as it pulled out of the warehouse. After clearing the opening flashes from cameras blinded the two in the back of the car, the press wasted no time getting to the docks once they found out a major raid had happened.

Nick and Judy heard one of the reporters call out about them in the back of the car and immediately every camera was pointed at them, the squad car had to slow down as reporters began yelling for comments. The driver finally hit the sirens causing them to step back, once he had a clear path he gave an extra bit of gas to get away from them.

"Sorry about that, but hey it looks like you'll both make the front page again."

"Ha ha, very funny Clarence." Judy gave a fake laugh and just shook her head. This would reach Bunnyburrow soon and she would have to start fending off calls from her parents all over again, just like the night howler case.

Except for the reporters, the rest of the drive was uneventful. Judy kept stealing glances at Nick as he cuddled the kit softly in his arms thinking about how great a father Nick would be. Nick saw out of the corner of his eye the looks Judy was giving him and smiled softly causing Judy to look away and blush. As they pulled into the secure lot Lisa began to wake up, they got out and walked to Nick and Judy's office to wait on Lisa's parents.

"Nick, Judy, the girl's parents are here." They didn't have to wait long as Clawhauser called over the intercom just as Judy opened her computer to start filling out paperwork.

"Ok Benjie, we'll be right down," Nick called back into the speaker. "Ready to be back with your parents," This time to Lisa.

"Absolutely, I was stupid to run away. It will never happen again I swear."

The two officers walked out of their office and to the elevator to bring them to the lobby with the small cougar walking behind them. The doors opened in the lobby with the cougar parents backs to the small group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, we have her," Nick said. The elder cougars spun around as Nick and Judy parted allowing the family to see each other again.

"LISA!" "MOMMY! DADDY!" the whole family cried out together and sprinted at each other. They collided in a massive hug and crashed to the floor in tears. Everything stopped in the lobby as faces turned and watch the family reunion, there was hardly a dry eye in the building.

"I'm so sorry, I was so stupid to run away."

"No honey. I was stupid," the male cougar said taking his daughter's face in his paws, "I should never have yelled at you. I promise I will spend more time with you and your mother, no more long trips away. If I have to go you'll all come with me, were a family and family sticks together no matter what."

Nick and Judy watched as the family mended the strained relationship of the past few years, not even realizing they held each other. Nick had his paw on Judy's shoulder while she lightly grasped his chest while softly crying.

Nick looked down at his partner, "Well carrots, now that this is taken care of it is Friday and you promised me some savory carrot meals. Let's head out and get the things we need and go to my place."

"Judy looked up at Nick, his sly smile plastered to his face, "Sure thing partner, let's get changed and clock out. I think we've earned a bit of an early checkout."

The passed the family and Nick stopped to give the business card to the father who thanked him profusely. Nick mentioned it was all in a days work and no need to thank, prying his paw away from the cougars before he crushed it he walked to the locker room to change. He met up with Judy at Clawhauser's desk.

"Alright Benjie were out for the weekend," Nick said casually, "You ready carrots? Let's get to my place to make that dinner. I'm starving."

"O M Goodness," Clawhouser shot his hand to his face so to not make his signature high pitched squeal. "Those two are so cute together, and dinner together, at Nicks place. This is going to be too good to keep to myself."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oooh, perfect! Bananas." Judy began reaching for a bunch as Nick reached over her head parting her ears and grabbed the ones she was reaching for. He placed them in the cart as Judy glared at him, that was the third time he had done it and as much as it annoyed her she enjoyed how carefree and playful he could be.

"Do that again fox and we're going to have problems." Judy put up her paws in a classic boxing position bouncing lightly on the tips of her paws.

"Didn't I warn you once already about police brutality, and now you want to openly fight me. Tisk, Tisk, what would your mother say." Nick turned around to give his signature sly grin to Judy but she wasn't by the produce anymore.

*click*

Nick looked down at the metallic sound to see a familiar yellow device, "Did you just boot my cart, and another thing how did you get one so small, lastly how did I not see you?" He bent down to examine the miniature boot and was amazed at its small size.

"First, yes. Yes, I did just boot your cart. Second, I had one made for just this purpose. Third, that's my little secret." Nick looked up to see Judy holding onto the front of the cart with HIS trademark grin on her face.

"Clever bunny."

"Dumb fox."

They looked at each other for a while before both of them broke out into laughter. It was so loud other customers started looking down the aisle with perplexed expressions on their faces. Some even had scowls on their muzzles, not liking at all of a rabbit and fox getting along so well.

"Cute joke, but can you please remove it so we can get to my place and start making dinner. I'm completely famished from today's events." Nick was holding his sides from laughing so much as Judy bent down to remove the miniature boot and place it back into her paw bag.

They finished getting the ingredients for the dinner Judy had planned and headed for the checkout lines, the whole time laughing and joking with each other. While standing in line to pay for their groceries they received more perplexed looks from other customers and staff. While placing the food on the conveyor Judy caught one of the looks from another bunny, one of utter disgust. Locking onto his eyes the bunny mouthed a single word, "trash."

"Carrots," Nick called out breaking Judy's fixation of the other bunny bringing her eyes to Nick. "It's your turn to pay this time." Nick could see pain building in Judy's eyes as she walked past to pay. He looked back and saw the other bunny shaking his head at Judy speaking under his breath,  _"what a waste."_

"You got a problem buddy." Nick's voice was cold as ice hoping for the bunny to say or do something so he could arrest him.

"Nick, please. Let's just go." Judy placed a paw on Nicks' shoulder and he looked down. The pain being replaced with a pleading to not do anything stupid. He took one last look at the bunny who himself now had a scared look in his eyes with his nose twitching as if debating to run. Nick spun around pushed the cart to the return in the front of the store and picked up the bags of groceries and kicking the cart into the rest.

Nick was used to that kind of treatment but to treat Judy like that he couldn't stand. If it wasn't for Judy there was a good chance he would've done something that he may have regretted later.

_"No one will ever talk about my bunny like that again,"_  Nick said to himself in his head as he looked down at Judy a far-away gleam in her eyes. Wait! Did he just say his bunny? Again that fleeting idea coming into his head, but no. There's no way it would ever work, the bunny in the grocery store pointed that out.

Judy looked up at Nick as they reached a crosswalk and waited for the light to change, "Never let them see they get to you, that's your saying right. But what if they DO get to you, how do you keep it in?" Judy gripped her ears behind her head and shoulders slouching forward.

"I used to just keep it bottled inside until I found some way to vent the pain. But as the years went by it became easier and easier to just let things roll off my back." Nick thought back to the incident with the junior ranger scouts. The first time he felt truly scared, being pinned to the ground and having that horrible muzzle put on.

"Nick it's green. Now who's the one staring off into space." Judy tried to chuckle but that rabbit in the store had gotten to both of them. Their cheery mood of the boot joke faded and they both sensed the underlying feelings some mammals had towards them.

They arrived at the main entrance to Nick's condo after a short, quite, but emotionally painful walk. Riding the elevator to the tenth floor they stepped out and nick fished the keys from his pocket. He kicked the door open and stepped inside with Judy closing it behind her as she walked in, flipping a light switch she was in awe of the room.

"Wow, Nick. I really love what you have done with the place." Judy had been to his condo when he first got it but not since he got it all fixed up. Walking in on the left was a large sitting room with a big flat screen TV and surround sound speaker system. A large couch and two rocking, recliner chairs on either side. If flowed into the sit-in kitchen with a small round table that Nick had set the groceries onto. A breakfast bar with 4 stools separated the two rooms from the hallway that led to the two bedrooms. One Nick had turned into a simple study with a bookshelf full of the latest hit novels and a huge comfy recliner to sit in and read. The main bedroom Nick had modestly furnished with a bed, dresser, and nightstand. The only things a bachelor needs for his room, it did, however, open up into a large covered patio with a small fireplace, low table, wicker chairs, and oversized padded lounger overlooking a large expanse of the city.

"Where did you go carrots?" Judy was taking in the beautified view of the city during sunset, the gold and purple hues bouncing off the skyscrapers painting everything different shades of color when Nick called to her after coming out of the bathroom.

She walked into the kitchen as Nick was unloading the groceries. "You've really done well for yourself her Nick! The place looks awesome."

"Thanks, and with being on the top floor I don't have to worry about anyone pounding on the ceiling walking around and the walls are completely soundproof so no loud neighbors." Judy had often complained about her neighbors keeping her up at night and Nick always suggested she should file a complaint against them but to no avail.

"After seeing that large patio we should eat outside, it's so nice a night and lovely view." Judy hopped onto a stool and began sorting the groceries as Nick removed them from the bags.

"Sounds like a great idea, so what are we having. I'm fairly hopeless in the kitchen so it's mostly ready to eat meals and takeout." Nick looked at all the food on the table and tried to make sense of how all this could turn into a meal.

"Hopefully you're not too hopeless to cut up fruit and mix it for a salad." Judy was already by the stove heating some water and pointing to the counter next to her with the apples, grapes, banana, pineapple, cantaloupe, and oranges all laid out.

Nick walked over and pulled out a cutting board and knife to start cutting up the fruit, "like this?" Nick was already cutting up a banana.

"Yes, that's a good size. However, you may want to remove the peel first. They don't taste too good." Judy had a small laugh as Nick was cutting the banana into little circles but with the peel one he was smashing about as many as he cut.

"See I can't even cut up a banana right, told you I'm hopeless. You need to be in charge of meals from now on." Nick peeled the next banana and found a much easier time cutting it up and quickly got into the swing of it, dicing the remaining bananas and putting them in a bowl.

Judy kept a watch out of the corner of her eye as Nick began to hack an apple to pieces. She turned back to her water which had begun to boil and poured the penne pasta and set a timer. Bringing her attention to the spinach, basil, garlic, parmesan cheese, and olive oil she would soon make into pesto sauce for the pasta. Nick's food processor made short work of combining all of the ingredients, though it did frustrate Judy to have to remove to from the box and clean as it had never been used.

"I don't understand it Nick. You said you never cook but you have all this nice cooking utensils and appliances. Why did you spend so much money on theses thing to never use them." Judy looked at the knife in her paw as she cut of some carrots to steam above the pasta.

"Well, I did just buy all of it. After what you said about making meals I went out and got the best stuff I could get. All of it looks new because I got it all for you this week." Nick had given up trying to cut the oranges and just peeled and separated the parts mixing them into the bowl of other fruit.

Judy slowly turned to Nick, "You bought all this… for  _me_?"

Nick put the last fruit piece into the bowl and started mixing it up, "Yes. I wanted you to have the best, I still have a decent sum after paying back the tax office. It's just been sitting in an account at the bank and this seemed like the perfect use for some of it."

Judy just kept staring at Nick, she was about to speak when a hissing on the stove sent her head spinning in its direction. "Cheese and crackers." She quickly turned the burner down as hot water poured over the brim of the pot.

"Well, everything was new." Nick grinned at Judy as he finished mixing the fruit.

"Quiet you or no dessert." Judy had begun mixing different ingredients into a large bowl and had the oven heating up.

"Oooo, dessert! What's it going to be?" Nick started to walk over when she shooed him away with a wooden spoon.

"You'll find out if I feel your deserving of getting  _my_  dessert." She turned her head and gave him a sly grin. Nick was taken back a bit by her look, it wasn't just the normal sly grin she gave. There was something else in those amethyst eyes of her's, a fire that got his mind and heart racing. The thought again going through his mind, maybe it could work.

_"_ _That's it. Tonight. I'm going to ask her tonight. I just have to wait for the perfect moment and hope it won't ruin what we have."_  Nick thought to himself as he carried out the dishes to the balcony, the sun's reflection turning the whole patio into gold.

"Gotta set the mood then if this is going to happen right." Nick went into his room and pulled out a few candles and placed them around the patio and started a small fire. The shadows cast from the fire dancing along the walls as they slowly shifted from gold to dark reds and purples while the sun sank lower.

He went inside to see Judy placing a large pan into the oven, the pasta mixture in its own bowl ready to serve. Judy began to reach for it when Nick grabbed it first, "I'll bring everything outside, just wait here as I have a surprise for you."

Judy gave him a sideways look, she hated surprises but it was Nick so it couldn't be too bad, could it?

Nick brought all the food to the patio and waited until just the right moment, just before the sun went completely over the horizon and all the sunset colors were their most vibrant. He quickly went inside and got Judy.

"Now no peeking." Nick led Judy, who had her paws to her eyes as Nick had instructed her, onto the balcony. Just before the last ray of sunset left he told her to remove her paws and open her eyes.

Her paws dropped for a second then shot back to her muzzle letting out a gasp as her ears shot straight into the air, her nose lightly twitching, the setting was perfect. The food laid out on the table with two place settings right next to each other, the candles and fire sending shadows as if they were dancing around her, the last rays of the sun bathing Nick in golden light. Her mind raced. Nick! He looked so handsome standing with his back to the balcony wall, a ring of light surrounding his lean muscular form and in his hand two glasses of wine.

"So what do you think, beautiful isn't it." He started to walk towards her with a glass outstretched handing it to her. She took it absentmindedly still awestruck by the scene in front of her. "To another successful case." Nick had the glass outstretched in front of him waiting for her response.

"And to a perfect partnership, one that I hope can grow." Judy raised her glass and they clinked them together. That both took a small sip of the wine Judy's last statement not lost on Nick's ears. He guided her to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit after she hopped up he pushed her in like a true gentle mammal.

He then sat, "Shall we dig in before it goes cold."

This finally broke Judy from her trance. "Yes let's dig in." She smiled as she scooped some fruit salad into a bowl. They mostly ate and didn't do much talking through the meal, when the last of the pasta was gone Judy leaned back in her chair as Nick refilled her glass, the sky had become dark with a neon glow coming from the buildings of the city center.

"When did you learn to be such a gentle mammal." Judy looked as Nick walked over to the balcony wall and leaned against it.

_"_ _This is it Nick, time to finally act."_  He took a drink from his glass and turned around his eyes fixated on the bunny in front of him. The fire had died down letting out a soft amber light on Judy as she stretched out on the chair. The candles letting out stronger light reflecting in her eyes.

"My mom always told me that when you find the…. the one, you do everything in your power to never let them go and treat them even better than yourself." Judy sat up slight in her chair and was about to speak when Nick continued. "Yes Judy, I've found the one, in you. I know it's crazy, a fox falling for a bunny, but I can't help it. You changed my life, you saved me! You make me want to be and do better. I never want to lose that feeling, that is why Judy I am asking if you feel anything for me? I'll understand if you don…" Nick stopped talking as Judy walked up and put a paw to his muzzle. Nick dropped his head staring at the floor thinking he had just ruined everything they had built over the past year.

She slowly slid it down the length of his muzzle, feeling his soft fur across her paw pads until she reached his cheek raising his head to meet back with her eyes. He never called her Judy and now in a single sentence, he had used her name twice. He saw the fire back in those bright amethyst eyes burning even brighter than before.

" _My_  sly dumb fox." She made sure to accentuate my. She reached up with her other paw and lightly grasped his other cheek and pulled him slowly down into a soft kiss. Nick reached down and grabbed her waist pulling her into him as he closed his eyes along with Judy. The kiss seemed to last forever in Nick's mind and he never wanted it to end.

Judy finally broke it pulling her head back slightly, running a paw across Nick's cheek and up to play with his ear. "Yes Nick, I feel the same way, too." A huge smile running across his face. "I couldn't explain it myself. The past few days it felt like something was eating away at me, something missing. But now I've found it and never want it to go away." Nick pulled her tightly to him draping his muzzle along her back as she buried her face in his neck. They both held the embrace for a long time just enjoying each other scent when a sudden loud electric screech echoed from inside tearing them apart.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS, THE CAKE!" Judy darted through the open door to the kitchen leaving Nick thoroughly confused. He walked inside to see Judy pulling out a black mess from the oven and drop it into the sink more smoke continuing to come from inside. He got a fan to blow the smoke from the detector and opened a window to help clear it out.

He came back to the kitchen to find Judy sobbing on the floor her big ears covering her face. He rushed to her fearing she had burnt herself. "Oh Nick I'm so sorry, we were having a perfect moment and I ruined it by burning the damn cake."

Nick smiled feeling better knowing her wasn't hurt. "Silly rabbit, always so emotional. See your still in my paws, right where you belong." Judy looked up to see the warm comforting smile and soft emerald eyes looking at her as they sat together on the cold kitchen floor.

"You're right," Judy said turning her face into his chest, "your paws are where I belong, never let me go ok Nick."

"Of course, Judy. Us foxes search for and only have one mate our entire life. Now that I've found mine I'm never letting you go." Judy felt a drop on her head and looked up to see Nick with tears in his eyes. "I won't ever let you go however we need to move somewhere more commutable."

"Why's that?" Judy looked at him perplexed.

"Because we're sitting on my tail and it's going numb Ow-ow-ow." Judy got off Nick's lap so he could stand up and get the feeling back in his tail. "Well the cake may be burned but we still have half a bottle of wine and I have some carrot ice-cream in the freezer."

Judy's face perked up a bit. Wiping her eyes with the back of her paw while smiling, "Sure Nick. That sounds good."

"Ok go outside, and throw another log on the fire and I'll be out in a bit with the ice cream. She stepped outside getting the fire going again as Nick came out with two big bowls of ice-cream. He set them down on the table and refilled both their glasses.

"This is good Nick, what's all in it can't just be carrots." Judy took another spoonful in her mouth enjoying the taste.

"Carrots, walnuts, caramel, bananas, and chocolate. Found it at the store the other day and thought it would sound good for our meal." Nick looked over at Judy savoring the flavor. " _Yep! Very good choice Nick"_ , he thought to himself.

They finished up the ice-cream as Nick poured the last of the wine into their glasses, deciding to cuddle up with his bunny on the lounger. "I could get used to this, carrots. Meals cooked together, dessert, then enjoying the sights and sounds of the city from out here. Hard to imagine how it could get any better."

Judy snuggled tighter into Nick rating her glass, "I want to make another toast, to us."

"To us." Nick raised his glass as well and they finished them off before setting both glasses down on the table. They both stayed snuggled together on the chair enjoying to sounds of each other breathing and scent as the slowly fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

That weekend had gone by too fast, Nick waking up with Judy in his arms feeling like it was a dream come true. No awkwardness, no apologies for falling asleep, just her beautiful sapphire eyes looking into his and their warm smiles greeting each other in a good morning kiss. They spent the rest of the weekend just lounging around getting to know each other better, their pasts, dreams, and future together. There was the awkward call to her parents about the pictures in the paper. Nick holding a cougar kit in his lap with Judy stroking her head keeping her calm as they were driven from the docks with a caption,

"Hero cop's save the live's of dozens of kits while facing a life-threatening situation at the docks."

Having to convince them that they were not in any danger and were just bringing the kit back to her parents took some convincing. Judy worked her magic and prevented them from coming up to give Bogo a piece of their mind. Besides that, the rest of the weekend was perfect. Until Monday came around and they headed back to work. The combination of the photos and Clawhauser seeing them walk out together on Friday they should've expected something, but not the looks and snickers from everyone as they walked in the door. Halfway across the main floor a familiar voice yelled from upstairs.

"HOPPS! WILDE! My office now!" Bogo had seen the pictures and heard the rumor mill. He pulled them into his office to "discuss" things. He had a very stern look over his glasses, telling them that there was no rule on the books against dating fellow officers however if things started to become an issue then he will have no choice but the assign them separate partners. Then softening up and smiling he said he was happy for them and to enjoy it, just not while on the clock. Most of the fellow officers were supportive but there were a few who refused to speak to them anymore and just glared like they had done something wrong, but with Nick's guidance Judy learned quickly to let it roll off her back and not let it get to her.

Two months had past since that weekend and things had gone back to normal, until at two am Nick heard his door bell go off. He went to the door and was greeted by a soaked bunny looking up at him holding a white suitcase with carrot print and green trim.

"You know carrots, I love spending time with you but two am on a workday to come calling is a bit much." Nick leaned against his door frame smiling down at his bunny.

"I didn't have a choice, my neighbors finally pushed me too far. They were drunk and started talking about how unnatural our relationship was. I got upset, pounded on their door and told them how it wasn't any of their business. More things were said and I ended up breaking Bucky's nose. I was already packing when the landlady knocked on my door saying I had to leave." Judy pushed past Nick setting her suitcase down next to his couch leaving a trail of water into Nick's condo. "So I finished packing, took the train, walked through the rain, and now I'm here. Figured you could use a roommate." She turned smiling at Nick.

He closed the door and looked at her, "I'll grab you a towel to dry off then we can get to sleep." Walking into the bathroom he heard her coming in behind him. Pulling a towel from the rack he turned around to hand it to her she was already had her shirt off and was sliding down her shorts.

Nick dropped his gaze to the floor and held out the towel. "Um, Judy. I know we've been dating for two months now but I'm not one hundred percent sure were at that stage yet."

Judy smiled as she turned around and grabbed the towel, "Relax, it's not like I was going to get naked. We've seen each other in PJ's and our underwear before. Now get out so I can fully dry off."

Judy leaned up to kiss Nicks cheek as he passed by closing the bathroom door. Walking back to the living room he cleaned up the water and took Judy's suitcase and brought it to the bedroom setting it down by the dresser. He debated clearing out a drawer for her as she walked into the room.

"So we're going to share the room or what?" Nick turned around to see she had grabbed one of the shirts of his favorite band, The Muskrats, and was wearing it like a nightgown. It was old, gray, a few holes, almost see through, with the hem stopping between her waist and knees.

Nick gulped visibly, "Judy I have your suitcase, and I know you were completely soaked. So what are you wearing under there?"

Judy climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up snuggling in, "Well, use your deductive reasoning and figure it out, meanwhile I'm going to sleep as you said it's a work day."

Nick shook his head and crawled into bed pulling Judy into him, feeling her warmth against his chest, she responded by slowly rubbing her tail against him. "Judy when I said foxes mate for life. I meant it, we look until we find the one we truly connect with. Once we do nothing can ever break that bond. However before being fully mated a ceremony must take place."

"Ceremony?" Judy stopped and rolled over looking at her fox.

"A wedding ceremony. No, I'm not asking you now, but I'm just letting you know. Bunnies, from what I understand, can get started a bit earlier. But sex for a fox should only be between husband and wife, I hope you can understand." Nick gazed into Judy's eyes hoping he didn't offend her.

Judy pulled Nick into a tight embrace kissing his neck sending jolts up and down his body, "Yes some bunnies begin early," she pulled away to look back into his eyes, "but not this bunny. Yes, I've dated but never given myself yet, I've been waiting for the right one just like you." Judy turned around and resumed her original position, "If you want to wait, we'll wait. But don't think that will stop me from teasing and having some fun with you. For now though, let's get some sleep."

Within a short time Nick could hear the soft snores coming from Judy, the warmth from her body, the slow rise and fall of her breathing, it was very intoxicating to him. He pulled her in tighter, "This bunny, she defiantly is the one. Just have to do one thing before I can ask her that question though." Nick thought to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Nick I don't want to be late," Judy called striking a pose in the living room already changed into her costume. "Its opening night and I know there's going to be a huge line."

"You can't rush perfection carrots, besides I thought it was the guys responsibility to tell the girl she's taking too long not the other way around." Nick was in the bedroom going over every detail, he had to get it right tonight. One thread out of line and it would be a total disaster.

"Perfection!? Is that what you call spending five hundred dollars on a costume? I had to make my own since it's so hard to find bunny sizes." Judy looked down and thought she had done a very good job, with a little help from her mother. Thinking back it was pretty funny explaining to her why it was so important to dress up just for a movie.

"When your father and I saw the original ones when we were kids we just wore our regular clothes to it. Never had to do anything fancy just to see a movie." Bonnie wrote down the last measurement of Judy before walking over to the fabric to start cutting.

"But mom it's been ten years since the last one came out, which was kind of unfulfilling, and thirty-two years since the originals came out so it's kind of a big deal." Judy looked over the fabric feeling the softness in her paws, it would be a simple design but still one she wanted to nail it. "Besides I'm going with a friend who is dressing up and a lot of other mammals will be too, I don't want to be the odd one out."

"Well if it means that much I guess we should get going on it, shouldn't take long." Bonnie had already cut some of the fabric and started sewing it.

"Thank you mom."

Judy struck a pose in the living room as her cell phone camera went off. she looked at it, "Yes, that is going up on Furbook." She was typing away when Nick finally came out of the bedroom and made Judy stop typing. She quickly switched over to the camera and snapped a picture as Nick struck a pose himself.

"You know with you going as Rey it might be a bit off for me to be Solo as I would be way too old for you." Nick smirked as Judy looked him over amazed at how accurate his costume was, even if all he did was buy it. From the blue vest, tan undershirt, ever the belt and buckle had a weathered appearance. The whole outfit was perfectly done, and he looked so handsome doing the signature Han Solo pose with his blaster ready to fire and steely-eyed look on his face.

Judy walked up to him and leaned into his chest holding her phone out as far as she could snapping a picture of them. "Ok now I'm putting all of these onto Furbook then were going to head to the movie theater, I really don't want to be late."

She posted up the pictures as they walked out of the condo heading downstairs and flagged down a cab. As they got in the cab driver turned around, "Where do you guys want to… hey, your Nick and Judy right. The hero cops?" Nick and Judy turned to each other and shrugged. "I knew it. Even if you don't think so, you both truly are heroes. You saved my niece, she was missing for almost a month and she was rescued when you guys lead the raid."

"We actually didn't lead it, we just got the information and were there as it all went down." Nick piped up, both of them looking slightly uncomfortable as they were not used to such praise.

"But your actions saved lives, reunited families, no amount of thanks can show you how much that means to those mammals. You know what this ride is free, so where do you need to go."

"The movie theater in savanna square. We're going to see the new Star Wars movie." Judy looked up as Nick wished they had gotten into a different cab. He really wasn't used to such high praise and started to get very uncomfortable.

There wasn't much talk on the way to the theater, occasionally the driver would look in the mirror like he was going to speak but seeing Nick he would turn back to the road. They arrived at the theater and tried to pay the driver but he wouldn't take the money. Judy finally gave up and walked away as Nick stuck his head in one last time, "If you won't take it then give it to your niece so she can get something nice." He threw in a fifty and walked away as the driver tried to protest but Nick just ignored him.

"O M Goodness, you too are so cu.. good looking together." Clawhauser almost used the c-word but after seeing Judy's eye starting to get wide he managed to rescue himself.

"Wow Clawhauser nice Wookie costume, you fit it perfectly." Nick looked at him and the only way he could tell it was Clawhauser was the voice and the bright orange and brown tail. They got in line and looked around at the others. It was half and half for the costumes, some were in their plain clothing while others, like them, had gone full out. A small play battle between some storm troops and Jedi had broken out when the ticket office finally opened up allowing the eager moviegoers into the theater. They all took their seats and there was a loud buzz of different theories and rumors of the story and different characters. Suddenly the entire room got quiet as the lights suddenly went out, the introduction music began, and Star Wars flew onto the screen.

"I've been wanting to see one of these movies in the theater ever since my parents told me about going to the originals when they were young. I'm glad I get to see if with you, and happy 6 months Nick" Judy looked up and stole a kiss from him before going back to watching the movie with Nick's arm over her shoulder.

* * *

"How did you talk me into this." Nick looked at the full-length mirror in their room, one of the many new additions Judy decided to get for the place. He was adjusting his tie as she came out of the bathroom causing Nicks mouth to drop. She was in an elegant full-length gown, a single spaghetti strap holding up the asymmetrical shape, and a perfect hue of purple to match her eyes. It hugged every curve of her toned body and as she spun it caught the light just right and shimmered.

Judy walked up and had to close Nicks mouth before he started to drool on his dress uniform. "This is the first time I've seen you lost for words, I'll take it as a good sign."

Judy walked around the room some more making sure to show Nick every angle of the gown. She never wore anything so fancy and had a hard time picking it out. Thankfully Fru-Fru took her out shopping and helped select the gown. It was more expensive then she wanted to spend but for Nick, it was worth it.

"You are absolutely stunning." Nick finally composed himself enough to speak. "There really is no other way to describe it. I really am the luckiest fox in the world."Judy started to blush and dropped her ears down partially covering her face.

Nick walked over and brushed her ears aside, "Now we can't have that, no way you can cover up that pretty face." He leaned down and they enjoyed a passionate kiss.

Judy's phone dinged breaking the two apart. Picking it up she got a huge smile on her face and turned to Nick, "The dress isn't the only surprise I have. If you're ready our ride is waiting for us downstairs."

"I'm ready but, our ride?" Nick was completely confused figuring they would take a cab like they normally do to get places.

"Yes our ride, for an event like this you think we're going to take a cab. No for the police mammals ball were going to ride in style. Since you're ready let's get going." She picked up her purse and headed for the door with Nick trailing after her.

On the elevator ride down Judy had Nick close his eyes as she guided him out the front door onto the steps. "Ok open them up."

Nick opened his eyes and blinked several time to make sure he was actually seeing what was in front of him. "Renato? Renato Manchas what are you doing here." The jaguar had a big smile on his face holding open the door to the limousine. After the night howler incident, the three had become good friends.

"Giving you a ride to the ball. When Fru-Fru took Judy shopping she asked how you were getting there and Judy said something about taking a cab. Well, Fru-Fru wouldn't have it so she asked me to drive you there and back and I happily agreed. It's the least I could do for what you did for me." They climbed in as Manchas closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Renato we've been over this several times you don't owe us anything. Especially after all the other times you've given us rides it's more than paid back." Nick just shook his head almost two years after that incident and most everyone still thought they still needed to give something to Judy and him. In reality, the city had already given so much in allowing him to join the police force and introducing him to Judy. That could never be paid back.

It was a short drive to the Zootopia Convention Center where the ball was being held. As they pulled up Nick and Judy were amazed at all the press that was there. It was almost as big event as a major movie premiere, a full red carpet and everything. Chief Bogo and his wife were walking down as they pulled up, smiling and waving as they entered the hall.

"Well looks like we'll be owing more drinks to everyone, no doubt these pictures will be in the paper tomorrow." Nick was grinning as Judy just shook her head remembering the night they had to pay for everyone's drinks after their dock pictures. She really didn't remember much of the night, just a massive headache the day after compounded by her neighbor's constant bickering.

"You two ready?" Renato asked through the slightly open window. "Just remember smiles and keep walking, maybe pause for one of two pictures but you don't have to talk to them if you don't want to."

"Thanks Renato, let's do this. Hopefully, there won't be as many cameras inside." Judy said as the door opened. They were nearly blinded by all flashes as they stepped out. They smiled and waved as Judy took Nicks arm and he guided her down the red carpet.

They only paused once so the photographers could get some better shots of the two, Nick stepped away at one point with his paws wide mouthing "just look at her." He really did think she was stunning and wanted everyonet to know it. All the photographers focused on her, some also catching Nick's stance showing her off. Judy blushed and dropped her ears down, Nick could see she was started to get embarrassed and got to her side to finish escorting her in.

Once inside the roar of outside died down and they surveyed who was there. The majority was their fellow officers all in fancy dresses or their dress uniforms, but several city council mammals and high ranking politicians were in attendance. The whole hall was decked out in white and blue streamers and balloons, several round tables encircled a large dance floor as a long rectangular table was set up on a stage at the end of the hall for the guests of honor. Nick and Judy both had a seat at that table as this was the first ball after the night howler incident and they were going to be officially recognized for their efforts in that case and the recent dock raid.

They mingled with their fellow officers for a while before one of the mayor's aides tapped on the microphone at the podium getting everyone's attention, "Excuse me everyone. The meal will be served shortly if you could please all take your seats we can get the night started. After the meal, the awards will be presented then the dancing can begin."

Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and headed up to the honor table seated next to each other. Joining them was Chief Bogo and his wife, the new mayor Peter Moosebridge with his fiancé, and local delegate Zack Ryan. The meal was a simple affair but very tasty. Fresh cut fruit, two different salads, steamed vegetables, and a few selections of fish for those mammals who wanted it. Desert was carrot or red velvet cake with vanilla ice cream.

Then came the speeches and award presentation. For their cracking of the night howler case and efforts to break up the major trafficking ring in Zootopia, they were both awarded police officer of the year and the Zootopia Police Distinguished Service Cross, the first time the award was given to rookie officers. They decide to do a combined speech as neither of them really knew what to say, the majority of their speech made sure to acknowledge the help given to them in the cases. They made specific mention to SWAT Officer Melvin and hoped for his speedy recovery. Their speech brought every mammal to their paws in a standing ovation. Judy's ears went straight up with her nose twitching turning a very bright shade of red and Nick turned an even deeper shade of red with his ears flat against the back of his head, they both were not expecting that level of response.

Once the applause quieted down the band started up and mammals began to take the dance floor, making Judy's ears perked up. "Is that the piano guys? They're our band tonight? I love their music."

"Chief knows the piano player Jon, apparently they went to school together and he asked if they would come and play tonight and he said yes." Nick look down at Judy who was lost in the music.

Nick and Judy sat listening to the music for a while as other mammals came up and congratulated them some more. Suddenly Judy's ears shot straight up and a huge smile crept across her face, "Beethoven's five secrets, I love this song. Come on Nick, on your paws let's dance." She really didn't give him much choice as she dragged him onto the dance floor, other mammals parting giving them plenty of space.

Nick gave Judy a look of not really wanting to be there however once he had his paw on her waist and in her other paw his whole demeanor changed. He expertly guided Judy around the dance floor in a bit of a waltz in time with the music. They music became faint in the background and the noise of the other mammals dancing faded as they became lost in each other's eyes, feeling the mood and love they had for each other.

The song finished as Nick dipped Judy in an eloquent bow holding her slightly bent over. He leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss right in the middle of the dance floor. Parting lips they stared at each other as Nick lifted Judy back to standing and stepped back, their concentration shattered as someone bombed into Judy sending her into Nicks arms. They laughed together as the next song started and they got mixed up with the other mammals dancing away

It was well after midnight when the pair finally decided to leave. Walking outside most of the press had already left so finding Renato was fairly easy. They knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in.

"That's actually my job Nick." Renato looked in the mirror and could see the look they were giving each other. "I'll give you two some privacy, there's a gift from Mr. B in the ice chest. When you're done hit the page button and I'll bring you home, meanwhile enjoy the sights of Zootopia." He hit a button that raised the limo's soundproof divider.

Nick opened the ice chest and found a bottle of champagne and a note of congratulations from Mr. Big. Nick popped open the bottle and poured them both a glass putting the rest of the bottle back into the ice chest. They enjoyed the sights of the city as Renato took them on a scenic tour of the whole city the different sections stark contrasts from each other. They both agreed their favorite section was the forest distinct. The large redwoods along with being far enough away from the city center that the Stars had no issue showing through the open skylight.

Nick was in awe, "I've never come here before and I can't believe how many stars are out tonight. It's almost as incredible as you Judy."

This caused her the blush again and in the attempt to cover her face almost spilled her glass all over her. Nick managed to grab her arm before she did taking the glass from her paw. He was about to set them down when he looked at Judy and saw the fire building in her eyes again. She pounced on him knocking him onto his back sending the glasses flying.

They locked in a deep passionate kiss, Nick's paws sliding softly around Judy's back with her arms lock solidly around his neck. His paw slid down the small of her back and brushed against the base of her tail sending shivers through her small body as she moaned into Nicks' mouth. They parted the kiss and Nick looked up at Judy as he played with her tail. She was letting out small squeaks, eyes closed, and her nose was twitching like it had a mind of its own. "You're not the only one who can tease." He said as he raised his muzzle up to her neck lightly kissing and nipping on it sending out more and louder pleasurable moans from Judy

"Looks like I found a few spots, I'll have to remember that when we fin..." Nick's thought was lost on him as suddenly he felt the jolts of pleasure surging through his body. Apparently, Judy had found one of Nick's pleasurable spots by running a paw around his ears. He had never gotten this far with another mammal so he didn't even know his ears would feel so nice to have another mammal touch in that way. Nick laid his head down on the seat and just enjoyed Judy toying with his ears as he fondled her butt and tail.

"Sly fox, you thought you could outdo me," Judy had a mischievous grin across her muzzle "however as nice as this is if we don't slow down or stop I may not be able to keep my promise to you about waiting." She leaned down and kissed him again before sitting up and straightening her dress. Nick sat up as well and pulled her into his lap. Leaning against the side of the car and stretched out along the seat he wrapped his arms and tail around Judy like a blanket and kissed the top of her head. His paw pushed the page button to signal Renato they were ready to go home.

"You know we've been dating for almost a year now but there's one thing we haven't done yet that's kind of important," Judy said laying her head onto Nicks' chest listening to his heart. Nick looked down and turned his head to the side in a quizzical manner. "We should go see my parents."

"I've already met your parents, they were very nice to me." Judy remembered back to the graduation and Judy introducing him to them. Making him promise to keep looking out for her, little did they know how much he would be just that.

"I know you have, been I think it's time to meet them as my boyfriend." Judy looked up to see a worried look on Nicks' face. She reached up and touched his cheek, "It will be ok I promise." Nick looked into his bunny's eyes but could tell that she was just as nervous as he was about it. Would they be happy, or mad? Welcome him into the family or break out the shotgun? It was a quite ride back to the condo full of apprehension, but they held onto each other knowing they were safe in each other arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"I still think this is not going to end well." Nick looked out the window as the train left the station watching as the buildings of downtown slowly creep by. He had never been out of the city before so he was excited for that part of the trip, however meeting her parents without her telling them they were dating yet made him feel nauseous.

"Don't worry so much," Judy put her paw on his arm looking into his emerald eyes, "my dad has come a long way from giving me that fox away spray two years ago. You guys seemed to hit it off pretty well at your graduation."

"We did, he even told me to be sure to take care of you. I'm fairly sure that was only meant professionally though." They both shared a chuckle at Nicks statement, a nervous chuckle but one none the less. Nick looked at Judy and if someone else were to look they would see the same happy go lucky rabbit everyone knew, except he knew her better. The far off look in here eyes, the occasional twitch of her nose, that fake smile, her left ear draped in front of her allowing her paws to play with it.

Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head breaking from her trance, she smiled and nuzzled into his chest. "So how and when are we going to tell them about us."

Judy got the faraway look in her eyes again, "I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"Should just straight up tell them, kind of like ripping off a band-aid just get it over with." Nick was looking out the window as the train crossed the bay separating the Savannah district and the woods of the outlying areas around the city.

"Well just have to wait and see, maybe the opportunity will present itself." Judy reached down and took a sweatshirt from her backpack, laying it in Nicks lap she stretched out along the bench they were sitting in and rested her head in his lap. "In the meantime, I'm going catch some sleep."

Nick looked down at her and smiled as she drifted off to sleep using his bushy tail as a blanket, her slow steady breathing comforting Nick. After a while of watching the trees get thicker around the train, he looked around and saw some of the other mammals, mostly bunnies, had spotted Judy sleeping in his lap and we're having hushed conversations amongst themselves. He caught a few laughs and searing glances coming from them.

He was about to see if he could move Judy without waking her to give them a piece of his mind when a soft frail voice snatched him from his thoughts, "Excuse me son, may we sit here please." He looked to his right and saw an old rabbit and his wife gesturing to the bench across from Judy and him.

"Not a problem sir, no one is sitting there." Nick smiled as the two elder rabbits took their seat facing Nick and Judy and began talking quietly to each other. They would glance over at the sleeping bunny then up at Nick, the female would whisper in the other's ear and he would laugh a little.

Nick tried his best to ignore the laughing and looks but a very noticeable laugh from the female rabbit finally broke him, "Is there a problem." Nick asked is a cold tone his smile leaving his face.

"No Officer Wilde, there's not a problem at all." The male rabbit kept his quite calm demeanor and smile never leaving his face. "We are just reminiscing about when we were younger and first started dating."

"Wait, you know who I am?" Nick was taken back that this elder couple knew him.

"Oh course we know you, both you and Judy are celebrities, everyone knows about what you've done for this city. It's not just the city you've helped, even out in the country mammals are finally starting to let go of their differences." The two elders looked at each other and shared a small kiss.

"I'm sorry, We've had our dealings with mammals not liking us dating so when I saw the quite talking and laughing I thought you were making fun of us." He looked down at Judy smoothing out the fur on her head, "It pains me when mammals do it and I try to hide it from her as best I can. I grew up with the looks of disgust and can deal with it, but she can take it hard at times."

"Some mammals are just backwards and unfortunately you may never change their minds. Take us for example, I'm a standard chinchilla bread and she's an arctic hare." Nick looked at them and besides the different ears, the fur color, and the lengths of their fur he didn't see much difference.

"Besides the obvious fur color I really don't see any difference honestly, I don't understand how two bunnies would have the same issues we do?" Nick was puzzled. How could two bunnies being together have anything close to the difficulties Judy and he had been going through.

"From the perspective of an outsider to rabbit culture yes we would seem like two regular bunnies just slightly different fur, but with the different species we are, we might as well be like you two. Our families and friends were extremely against our dating so we had to do it all in secret. It wasn't until we graduated high school that we decided to not care what other mammals thought and just live our lives as we saw fit." The male bunny pulled his wife even tighter into his chest, even with their old age and fragile bodies they still wanted to be as close to each other as possible, their love for each other was as strong as they day it sparked to life.

Nick looked back down to Judy and her sleeping form, curled up against him, the slow rise and fall of her chest, the softness of her fur as he gently slid his paw down her arm. He wished that other mammals would be as supportive of their relationship as these two elder bunnies. "I'm sorry, we've been sitting here chatting it up and I didn't get either of your names." Nick said looking to the elder bunnies.

"I'm Margret and my husband here is Cecil." The female bunny finally spoke up. "If I may so bold as to say, if you ask her I believe she will say yes."

Nick was taken back by the comment, "Ask her?" He looked down to make sure she was still asleep, "You mean to marry me?"

Margret had a warm motherly smile on her face, "Call it intuition, but from what we've seen on the TV, in the newspapers, and now at the station and here on the train I can honestly say she will say yes to marrying you. You both have a lot of love in you.. more than just for the two of you." She gave Nick a wink which made his ears stand straight up and the insides to turn bright red.

"Margret! you embarrassing him. I'm pretty sure kits are the farthest thing from his mind right now." Cecil shook his head, "I'm sorry. Like I said we gave up long ago caring about what mammals though of our relationship and now in our old age it's translated to not really have a filter and just saying the plain truth."

"Its perfectly fine," Nick said returning the smile "Actually I have thought about wanting to have kits of my own, someday. Just not in the near future. As it is there's one thing I have to do anyway before asking Judy to marry me, I have to.."

Nick stopped as Judy started to stir in her sleep. She stretched and yawned, blinked her eyes several times before looking up at Nick. "Hello there lovely." She sat up and kissed him.

Nick broke the kiss short, "Umm Judy, we have company."

Judy looked across and saw the elderly couple and immediately sat up turning bright red with embarrassment dropping her ears in front of her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were there." They started to laugh which caused Judy to peek through her ears. They didn't seem upset or disgusted at all which left her confused.

"We were just telling Nick here about how much you two remind us of when we started dating." Cecil reached across and patted Judy's knee, "No matter what any other mammal tells you, never be ashamed to show the one you love that you care bout them. Hug them, kiss them, just being there to listen to them talk about anything. Once you two get over what other mammals think about your relationship there will be nothing that can stop you." Judy looked at Cecil and was comforted by his words.

"I hope you right, this trip is going to be a difficult one. We're going to see my parents, and they don't know we are dating." Cecil looked at nick as Judy spoke, Nick slowly nodded his head and put on a slight smile. Cecil now understood what Nick needed to do before asking Judy to marry him, and realized why Nick was so nervous.

"The train will arrive at Bunnyburrow in ten minutes. Please take all your possessions with you."

"Well Margret, Cecil this is our stop." Nick stood up and started gathering their bags.

"We still have a bit more of a ride, we live down in Podunk, in Deerbrook county. If you're ever in the area please look us up." Margret took Judy's paw as she stood up, she looked at Nick then back to Judy giving her a warm smile and nod of approval. Judy wasn't sure why getting approval from this elder bunny meant so much to her but her eyes started to tear up as she then hugged her.

"Arriving at Bunnyburrow. Next stop Podunk"

"Time to go carrots. Margret, Cecil thank you. If we are ever in your area we will be sure to try and meet up." Nick shook Cecil's paw and took the bags as they walked to the doors.

"This is it, are you ready?" Nick looked down at Judy as the train stopped.

She lightly squeezed his paw, "I feel a lot better after the talk with those two."

The doors opened and they stepped out into the warm air with the rest of the mammals getting off, Nick took in the sights of the station "I'm definitely not in Zootopia anymore."

From the bunny ears on the building to the carrot columns holding up the roof he could defiantly tell everything here was designed by rabbits. Looking further out he could see all the fields and rolling hills of the countryside, taking a deep breath in smelling the fresh air. The was a certain charm to the area and he was enjoying it, until..

"Mom, Dad!" Judy called out and ran to her parents waiting by the station doors. She grabbed them in a hug as Nick walked up to the group.

"Its so good to see you, Judy." Stu let go of his daughter and turned to Nick reaching out his paw. "Officer Wilde, it's good to see you too. Taking care of our daughter in the big city?"

"Yes sir, and please call me Nick." He took Stu's paw in a hearty shake. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"So Judy where is this mammal of yours, were eager to meet him." Stu was relaxing his grip on Nicks paw and trying to look for another bunny walking their way.

"Well dad, you see.." Judy trailed off.

"You're shaking his paw right now sir." Nick said, and instantly regretted it.

Stu gripped down on Nicks paw like a vice making him visibly flinch. His eyes locked onto Nick's like he was trying to burn a hole into his soul. "I'm what!? You're her… I asked you to take care of her. I meant it while you were working not to take care of her in the bedroom!" Stu was shouting and threw Nick's paw away in disgust.

"DAD!" Judy yelled trying to get his attention, "Can we please discuss this somewhere else, you're making a scene." They all looked around and saw every mammal on the platform had stopped what they were doing and was glaring at the group.

"Fine, get in the truck. Except you," Stu pointed a finger at Nick "You can walk, or take the train back to wherever. You won't be stepping a paw inside my truck."

"If he walks then I walk too." Judy went over and took Nicks paw. "Its only a few miles it will be good exercise, let's go Nick." Judy led Nick down the stairs of the platform and began walking across the parking lot of the station.

"Judy, Judy please stop." Bonnie called out to her daughter as she ran to her. "How about you ride in the back of the truck, I don't want you walking all the way home and Stu never said about the bed of the truck, just inside it."

Judy glared at her mother as Stu drove the truck up, "That sounds like a good plan Mrs. Hopps." Nick finally broke the tension. He threw the bags into the back and climbed into the truck bed with Judy climbing in after him.

"Judy wouldn't you be more comfortable up here with us," Bonnie called out.

"If he's not good enough to ride up there then neither am I." Judy called out to her mother and curled up against Nick who was sitting in the corner near the cab.

He wrapped his paws around her as the truck took off down the road. He began to feel his fur get wet through his shirt as Judy began to cry. He looked down to see her shaking in his arms openly weeping.

He pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head. She looked up her eyes red with tears, "I.. didn't think.. It would go… so badly." She tried her best to regain her composure but faced with the way her father reacted she couldn't control the tears.

Nick was crushed, not by the reaction of Judy's parents he had expected that. But seeing Judy crying like this, it hurt. He never wanted her to be in any pain and here she was completely devastated and crying he eyes out. "we'll figure something out I promise. Remember what Cecil said we may not be able to change every mammal's minds. The love we have for each other is the only thing that matters."

Judy sniffed hard and wiped her eyes lifting her head from his chest. "I know, I just didn't expect my dad to take it so bad. He works with a fox for crying out loud!"

"I know, but that's just a business partnership. You're his daughter, it's a bit understandable for him to be upset. Although yelling out about me taking care of you in the bedroom with all those other mammals around was out of line." Nick could still feel the sting of those words and the daggers from the looks the other mammals had given them.

The rest of the drive was quite except for the few sniffles coming from Judy. Nick watched the countryside and even after the incident on the platform he was still taken back by the landscape. Flowing green hills dotted with trees and rows upon rows of farmland. Living on the beach had alway been a dream of his but after seeing this maybe he was a country fox at heart.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the truck pulled off the main road onto a dirt road, at the end had a sign saying Hopp's Family Farm. He turned and looked around the side of the cab to see a series of hills in front of them, one they were heading to had a large two story house build right into it. The front of the house had a wide covered porch with multiple chairs and gliders sitting on it. From what Nick could tell it looked as if the structure went back into the hill and possibly underground as well. Several little bunnies were outside running around enjoying the evening light. A short distance from the house was a barn only slightly smaller than the house.

They pulled in front of the house as several of the small bunnies came running up to greet their sister and her boyfriend. They climbed down from the bed of the truck and a few of the little ones gave Nick puzzled expressions, but upon seeing Judy they both were swamped with little ones. Several grabbed onto Nick's fluffy tail rubbing their faces into its soft fur, "Looks like at least someone is taking a liking to me." Nick quietly told Judy as he looked at the kits playing around.

"Come in everyone… even you, Officer Wilde. Dinner should be ready, shortly." Stu called from the porch.

Everyone ran into the house except for two kits fighting over Nick's tail, he started walking pulling them along like they were skiing getting streaks of laughter from the kits. Nick and Judy gave smiles to each other at the antics of the kits, she reached down and picked them up and handing one to Nick. The kit reached up from Nick's arms pulling at his lips exposing Nick's teeth. Nick tensed up fearing the kit to start screaming or crying, "You gots some big teaf."

Nick let out a small chuckle at the innocence of the kit, "Yes I do, I use them to protect your big sister when we work." He pulled his lips back to expose all his teeth.

"You musta scare everyone. Not me, I not scared anything." The little kit did his best mean face and held up a clenched fist. "I like Judy, no mess wiff me."

This sent Nick and Judy laughing as the entered the house, walking in Nick was amazed at the space. The first room was a large open space easily taking up half of the downstairs with only a few columns holding up the second story. Multiple chairs and couches we arranged giving plenty of seating space even with all the bunnies running around. A wall ran along the back with a few doorways that Nick could see a large table with multiple bunnies moving around setting for dinner.

The kit in his arms started squirming wanting to get down and play with his siblings. Nick let him down and watched as he ran over to another group about his age. The kit kept pointing at his own mouth then at Nick making little fangs with his fingers, squeals of excitement coming from the other kits.

"Come on Nick, let's see if they need any help getting dinner set." Judy grabbed Nicks paw and led him through to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Nick was in amazement at the sheer efficiency. Instead of piling food onto plates to place on the table they formed lines along either wall and everyone served themselves from the pots and platters on the stoves and counter top, except the little kits were helped by their older siblings. They then walked to the far end of the table and began eating, allowing little congestion to get food or a seat.

Nick got in line and poured himself some carrot soup, made a simple salad, and grabbed a blueberry muffin for dessert. He was about to seat himself with the rest of the bunnies when Judy called to him, "Nick we have a back room for the adults, that way it's not so loud and we can actually talk."

Nick followed Judy to the end of the table and turned into a small room that was hidden by a cabinet. Inside was Judy's parents and a few other of her older siblings that had stayed around the burrow, they all went silent as Nick walked in. He instantly felt uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised you found anything to eat Officer Wilde," Stu's comment were laced with ice.

Nick tried to shrug it off, "Judy here has been showing me different meals our of carrots and I really enjoy them."

"Oh really, was that before or after you had your way with her, and I'll be damned if you two think you'll be in the same bed under this roof." Nick felt like he had been sucker punched by her father.

"STU! DAD!" Both Bonnie and Judy snapped at Stu at the same time.

"I think I'll eat outside," Nick walked out of the room and made his way to the front porch.

Judy slammed her plate down send food flying, "I cannot believe you dad, how dare you say something like that! Yes were are dating, yes were are living together, and yes we sleep together. That doesn't mean we are having sex and definitely doesn't mean he has taken advantage of me. I'm a grown rabbit and can make my own choices, especially when it comes to who I choose to love!"

She stormed out of the room, through the house, and out onto the front porch. Slamming the screen door against the house making Nick jump. She walked down the steps and a few feet into the yard before stopping and falling to her knees. Nick was by her side in a flash holding her to his chest as she wept.

Bonnie and Stu stood by the front door watching the couple in the yard, listening to Judy cry. "Stu, if we don't make an effort to be supportive we are going to lose her forever." Bonnie put her paw on Stu's shoulder.

"I just don't know Bonnie. Yes, I've come a long way, but to have our little bunny dating someone like him. I don't know if I can accept it." Stu looked at his wife hoping to see reason.

"She's not a little bunny anymore Stu, She's grown up. She's making her own choices and as much as we may not like it we have to support her. Otherwise, we will push her so far away we will never see her again." Bonnie was trying her best to win over her husband, "Why don't we all go out for a hike and picnic by the river tomorrow. Maybe we can find some common ground and really get to know him."

"I guess, but I won't promise anything." Stu turned around and headed back to finish his meal. "I truly did mean they will not sleep together under this roof though, he can sleep on a couch out here."

Bonnie took that as a small victory as she watched Stu go into the kitchen with several pairs of eyes watching him. She turned around to see Nick carrying Judy back towards the house. She gave a weak smile and held open the door for him.

Nick gave a smile and nod back, "Where is her room she's so fatigued right now I'll bring her there."

Bonnie placed a paw on her daughters back rubbing it like she did when Judy was a kit, "I'll show you the way so you don't get lost." Nick followed her quietly, the only sound was the sniffles coming from Judy.

Bonnie led him upstairs to a door that had Judy's name on it and she opened it up. On the walls were several old ZPD posters alongside new ones with her on it. Nick placed her on the bed and placed the covers over top of her kissing her lightly on the head. He stood up and went to walk out when something on his eye on the wall. It was a cork board that had several newspaper and magazine clipping on it, all of Judy and his accomplishments.

The latest of the dock raid made him smile seeing the kit in his lap, "I like that one the best." Bonnie said walking into the room to see what Nick was looking at. "It shows the compassion you both have. The want to make things right with the city. You both really are making a difference." She looked down at her feet, "Even if some mammals are coming around a little slow."

"Mrs. Hopps.."

"Bonnie, please call me bonnie." She interrupted Nick and motioned for them to leave the room to continue talking.

Nick followed her out closing Judy's door. "I can't help it that we fell in love if I could I honestly wouldn't want to change it. What I do want to change is the way other mammals feel about us, not for me but for her. I don't want her to feel the pain I have. I grew up in a broken home where my dad would come home drunk complaining about no one wanting to give a fox an honest job. I ran away several times because he would get belligerent and take his frustrations out on me and my mom. I would come back because of her, I wanted to protect my mom so I would always come back. If he would go after her I would try to get him mad at me to focus the beatings on myself."

Nick had been following Bonnie while talking suddenly realizing they were alone out on the porch. Bonnie took a seat on a recliner and motioned to one a little bigger across from her. He took the seat and started back up again "One day he never came home. To this day I don't know what happened to him but my mom and I struggled even more after that day. The beatings ended but the meager money he did bring home stopped, she took odd jobs and I did my best as well. But as a ten-year-old, there wasn't much I was able to do."

Nick swallowed hard as tears began to fill in his eyes, "Then mom became sick. It was cancer and it went fast, thankfully. I know it may sound cold to say it that way but she had suffered so much already then having that suddenly piled on, I'm glad it took her fast. That left me on the streets until I met Finnick and he showed me the ways of the streets and how to hustle, and I was good at it."

Nick looked up and saw Bonnie was silently crying, "Then your daughter fell into my life and changed everything. I've never been any happier than when I'm with her, I have fallen for her completely and can't see my life without her anymore."

Bonnie slowly got up from her chair and walked over to Nick. She reached up and placed her paw on his muzzle, "You poor dear," She pulled him into a gentle hug. "to suffer all that then have us say those things to you like we did. I'm so sorry." Nick slid off the chair onto his knees returning the embrace, a few tears running down his cheeks onto Bonnie's shirt.

She let go of Nick and stepped back to look him in the eyes, "I am willing to give you a chance, you've done so much to keep her safe and make her happy. Who am I to say no to that. Stu, on the other hand, may be a harder sale. He has agreed to go out tomorrow to try and get to know you better if you would join us. All four of us out by the river for a nice hike and picnic lunch. Hopefully, he'll see you are worthy of Judy."

Nick wiped a paw across his eyes drying them off, "Sounds good. Hopefully, I can show him how much I do love her and I would do anything to keep her safe, and I do mean anything."

"I know you would Nick, now let's go inside for some sleep. I'll get you a blanket and some pillows, we don't have any guest bedrooms so hopefully a couch will do." Bonnie went to a closet and pulled out the items for Nick to sleep on.

"A couch will do fine Bonnie, thank you." Nick smiled, a genuine not forced smile as he accepted the item from her.

He laid down on a couch and wrapped himself in the blanket. As he laid his head down thoughts kept going through his head. How was he going to prove himself to them, "Bonnie seems to be giving him a genuine chance, but Stu? If he had a gun he probably would've shot me by now, what am I going to have to do to prove myself?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick yawned and stretched the popping of joints fairly audible.  _"Even with this new mattress carrots bought I still wake up all stiff."_  He partially opened his eyes looking down at the gray bunny snuggled next to him, leaning down he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes were still closed as she smiled and snuggled more into his chest. He was enjoying watching her sleep when he suddenly heard giggling. Snapping out of his sleepy haze he suddenly remembered they were not at his condo but at her parent's house, sleeping on a couch instead of in their own bed. He looked around and found the source of the giggling as he saw several pairs of little eyes watching them.

"Judy," Nick spoke quietly to not startle her, "Judy we really shouldn't be like this your dad really will kill me if he catches you."

She stirred rubbing her cheek into his bare chest, blinking her eyes she smiled and looked at him, "They already know I'm here. Besides, I didn't sleep here all night, only the past few minutes."

"Well we have an audience right now." He motioned with his head toward the group of eyes trying to hide behind the multiple couches and chairs.

Judy followed the direction he was motioning as she called out, "All of you get going, mom should have breakfast done soon." The kits scattered as Judy sat up and stretched. She waited until all the kits had scatted before leaning back down to kiss Nick, "I wasn't lying, mom should have breakfast done soon so get up and get dressed."

She got down and walked into the kitchen leaving Nick to fully wake up and get dressed. He made his way to the kitchen and got in line again to grab some food. Walking into the adult room Judy and her parents were already eating, he paused for a second in the doorway before Judy saw him and patted the seat next to her.

"Good morning Bonnie and Stu, looking forward to the picnic today." Nick was trying his best to be sincere, he truly did want to have them like him.

"Picnic? What picnic." Judy was thoroughly confused.

Nick suddenly remembered that he hadn't talked to Judy about going on a picnic. "Well, your mom invited us on a picnic today. I figured you would be up for it, time for all of us to get to know each other better."

Nick could feel the glare coming from Judy without even having to look at her. He started to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea,  _"Maybe I should've asked her before saying yes."_

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaints or snide comments." Judy was glaring at her parents feeling this was all a big setup.

"Seriously Judy," Stu finally spoke up, "we're willing to give him another chance. I… overreacted. Can you please forgive me, I can't guarantee overnight change but I can work at it slowly."

Judy softened her gaze slightly, "Ok, but if I don't like it we're leaving. Don't think of it as  _you_  giving us another chance but  _us_ giving you a second chance. So where are we going to go anyway."

"Down by the river, it runs too fast this time of year with all the snow melt to swim but it's still a nice place to hike and have a picnic." Bonnie looked at her daughter hoping to break her stare as she always loved going to the river, she just kept giving the same look.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Nick could feel the tension building between the family and tried to sever it.

"I could use a hand getting the hiking gear into the truck while the ladies get the food together once we finish breakfast." Stu could feel it as well and just wanted to eat and get out of the house. They all quieted down and ate their breakfast, not much was said besides normal table talk of handing different items to each other. Nick hoped this wasn't how the rest of the day was going to end up. He really needed to get her parents on his side.

After they were all done eating Nick and Stu went out to the barn while Judy and Bonnie stayed inside to prepare the food. Stepping into the barn Nick was amazed at the size, it looked large on the outside but inside it was even bigger. Four levels including the ground floor, which housed two trucks, four tractors and various attachments for working the fields. Several ladders and lines led to the upper levels for storing the various produce items pulled from the fields. Already several bunnies were running around storing produce and pulling tools for work.

"Looks like farm life begins early." Nick was amazed at all the rabbits moving around some only a few years old.

"Yes it does, each one of the kits is expected to help out in any way they can, from actually working the fields, helping out at the stand, or just cleaning the house. Normally I would be right there with them but today is a special day and it's not harvesting time so we're not very busy." Stu was very proud of his family and how well they worked. "Up here Nick, all the hiking and camping gear is stored upstairs." Stu led Nick up the multiple stairs to the highest floor. "Back in the corner, there are some hiking poles and bags. It's a bit of a hike to get to the river so we need to make sure we have enough food and water.

Nick found the bags and dusted them off, bringing them down to the truck as Stu loaded up the poles and water. "Have you done any hiking before Nick?"

"No, I haven't. Born and raised in Zootopia. The closest I have was walking around the rainforest district. This will be my first time going out in the true wilderness. Honestly, this is my first time out of the city." Nick scratched the back of his neck and just stared off nervously.

"Don't worry too much, it's only a few miles from where we'll park the truck to the spot we chose out for the picnic, We'll show you the ropes." Stu looked over at Nick as he opened the barn doors and stared out at the fields,  _"I have to give him a chance for Judy's sake_." He hopped into the truck and fired it up, driving it over to the house where Bonnie and Judy were outside waiting.

After loading up the food Bonnie and Stu rode up in the cab as Nick and Judy climbed into the back for the drive to the trailhead. "Do you think he'll ever let me rid in the cab." Nick tried to joke but Judy wasn't amused though.

"I'm very close to telling him to stop and then leaving to go back to Zootopia. He said he would change but he still won't even let you ride in the truck. Besides, I don't think this whole thing is going to work, my dad is too set in his ways." Judy was trying to control her rage but it was difficult, why couldn't her parents see past him being a fox.

"I think they are trying, they are the ones who suggested this to me. You even said it yourself we're giving them another chance, so let's try and see this day through. If things don't seem like they are going to improve then yes, we'll leave tonight and go back home." Nick was trying to keep her calm.

"Alright, we'll see how it goes then. I just know I love you, I don't need anyone else's approval." She leaned her head into Nicks' chest holding him tight.

Nick held onto Judy with one paw as they bumped along the dirt road, his other paw reaching into his pocket where he was rolling a small object around his paw.  _"But I need their approval, at least for this…"_ he thought to himself.

The truck bounced along the road as slowly the vast fields gave way to tall trees and the foothills of a mountain range. After an hour of driving, they were deep in the woods as they pulled into a dirt parking lot, only a few other vehicles were there as it was a weekday.

"Looks like we should have the trail mostly to ourselves," Stu said stepping out of the truck. "Most mammals are working today so this should be nice and quiet then."

Nick handed down the bags to Stu then climbed out helping Judy down. As he pulled her from the truck bed he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek. A loud snort caused them to turn around to see Stu shaking his head as he put his bag on.

"You promised dad." Judy was pointing a finger shaking it at her father.

"I know Judes. Like I said it's going to take time." Stu tried his best to keep his voice as steady as he could as he turned to help Bonnie put on her bag. Nick helped Judy put on her pack before settling his own on his back.

The four mammals were soon ready with Bonnie and Stu leading the way setting a brisk pace. Luckily for Nick having longer legs allowed him to keep up easily enough even though he wasn't used to the uneven terrain of the forest. Judy seemed to be in her element on the hike, easily kept up and at time passing her parents to scout ahead. Nick seriously considered scrapping his beach bum plans to become a mountain mammal. The fresh air, snow capped mountains, the trees as far as the eye could see. He felt like it was… home.

"Here is the spot!" Stu suddenly exclaimed after a few hours of hiking running up to a large oak tree, its twisting branches intertwining amongst itself giving the illusion of the tree hugging itself. Bonnie and Stu set their packs down at the base of the tree then began to look up and walk around very slowly as if hypnotized.

"Why is this  _the_  spot," Nick asked setting his pack with the others.

"Here it is. Judy, Nick come here. This is why this spot is very special and we wanted to picnic here." Bonnie sounded just like a giddy school girl all over again.

As Nick and Judy came around the tree they could see the older two bunnies in a tight embrace looking up into the tree limbs. As they neared Judy could see what looked like a tear forming in Bonnie's eyes.

"We haven't been up here in years. Judy, this is where you father asked me to marry him. Just look into the tree branches, what do you see?" Bonnie was smiling from ear to ear as she kissed Stu on the cheek. Judy drew near and as she looked into the tree her eyes widened with surprise. As she moved into the spot here parents were standing the limbs lined up in such a way they formed the letters S and B with a heart twisted around them.

"Wow. That's amazing you two. What luck for the limbs to form that." Judy remarked as she turned around to see them in a deep kiss. She smiled and took Nick by the paw, "Let's leave them alone and go set up the food." They walked around to the other side of the tree leaving the two rabbits to themselves.

After a few minutes, all the food was laid out as Nick and Judy began to eat, all the hiking making them extremely hungry. Bonnie and Stu joined them shortly after the younger couple had already begun eating, Nick had propped himself against the tree as Judy lay in his lap. Stu was about to say something when Bonnie put her paw on his shoulder and shook her head, he understood and reluctantly let it go.

"So you two, how long have you been dating for?" Stu asked between bites of his fruit salad.

"A little over a year now dad. We began dating soon after we rescued those kits from the warehouse." Judy looked up at Nick remembering that night as if it happened yesterday. The dinner, how handsome Nick looked in the sunset, the confession of his feelings for her, topped off with the most peaceful sleep she had in years wrapped in his arms.

"And it took you this long to finally tell us?!" Stu was having a hard time keeping calm after learning they had been dating for so long.

Judy sat up, "Do you honestly blame us with the reception you gave us yesterday? Even on the train ride here we were not sure about telling you not knowing how you would react."

"Well just having it dropped onto us like you did wasn't the greatest way to do it either young lady." Stu was reaching a boiling point

"Young lady!? I'm twenty-six years old dad! I'm old enough to make my own choices about who I want to love. About who I want as my mate." Judy was on her feet ready to say quits to everything and just leave.

"Your mate? You're only still dating and hardly know him, what do you know about choosing a mate! What about kits? Don't you want to be a mother some day? I know we would like to have grandkids someday." Stu was on his feet shouting.

That was her breaking point. Being a mother was the second most important thing to her besides being a cop, "YES I WANT KITS! I know being with Nick the chances are slim but it's still there. Of course, you would bring in what you want as well, it's the same as when I wanted to be a cop. Holding me back, not thinking about what I want. I just want…" She stopped tears openly flowing from her eyes. Nick stood up and wrapped his paws around her. She pushed away from him, "I just need to alone right now, I'm going for a walk. Nick see if you can talk some sense into them." She ran off crying into the woods, Nick was torn between wanting to chase after her and hold her until the tears stopped and respecting her wishes to try and reason with her parents.

"Dammit Stu, didn't I tell you we have to give them a chance or were going to lose her forever!" Bonnie finally snapped at her husband. "Why can't you just keep your mouth shut and accept you cannot control her, no one can. You have to accept she's a grown rabbit who can make her own decisions."

Stu stared at the ground wishing he could take it all back. But the words were out there, no going back now. "I don't know why I can't just accept it, I only want what's best for her." Tears falling to the ground dreading what Judy would say when she finally came back, or if she would not say anything and just ride the train back to Zootopia and never come back.

"I don't know if I'm what's best for her or not," Nick walked up to Stu putting a paw on his shoulder. "But I do know that I love her completely. I could not see my life without her anymore, she saved me in more ways than I can ever thank her for. I would do anything to make sure she is happy and safe. We both want the same thing, Stu, what is best for her."

Stu looked up at Nick, stared straight into his eyes. These were not the eyes of the vicious predator Stu had always feared. They were the soft loving eyes that Judy had fallen for and Stu knew Nick meant what he was saying.

Nick reached into his pocket again, "I know it's probably not the best time for this but we may be leaving tonight now and I have to ask a question of you two. I truly love Judy with all my heart, I would rip out mine to give it to her so should wouldn't have to feel an ounce of pain or sadness. My life would never be the same without her by my side. So what I'm asking is…"

"AHHHHHH!"

All three mammals ears perked up at the scream and their paws went into immediate action at the sound of a splash after the scream. Bonnie and Stu knew these woods like the back of their paws and quickly darted through the woods in the direction of the scream, straight to the river. Reaching the edge the looking down the sheer rock and dirt wall, twenty feet down into the raging river below.

"THERE! I SEE HER." Stu pointed out to a gray shape splashing in the river getting carried downstream in a hurry.

"JUDY!" Bonnie and Stu had to cover their ears at the high pitched scream as an orange blur blew past them and leaped into the open air above the river. As he hit the icy water it stole his breath, if it wasn't for the adrenaline rushing through his body there was a good chance he would've gone into immediate shock.

He broke the surface and could hear Stu yelling directions to him, guiding him to Judy as the two rabbits ran along the cliff edge. Nick tried to get as tall as he could in the raging water but the spring melt has turned this lazy river into a raging torrent. The speed of the water and bitterly cold water sapping Nicks strength. Finally, he saw her as she went over some rapids, locking onto her he kicked as hard as his legs would allow him. Every time she went under his heart dropped, upon surfacing, he gave extra kicks in that direction doing his best to reach her. Each time she dropped she stayed under longer, each surfacing she struggled less and less with her strength wavering.

She went under between two rocks and try as best he could, he didn't see her surface on the other side, taking a deep breath he dove to the bottom. The icy blackness stung at his body making going to the bottom almost impossible. He reached it only to felt the smooth rocks of the bottom. His brain started to tell him he needed air but he resisted he had to find her. He started to become dizzy, his lungs were on fire, his paws locking up in the cold then suddenly his paws touched something soft and fuzzy. He immediately latched onto it and using all his strength pushed off the bottom and breached the surface.

He took several deep breaths and tried to clear his eyes to see what he had grabbed. Looking down he saw Judy, her body hanging limply against him.  _"NO! NO! NO! NOT LIKE THIS. I CANT LOSE YOU JUDY!"_  Nick was screaming in his head trying to keep them both above water as they crashed over rapids.

"WA… ER… LL" Nick heard a faint voice, he wasn't sure if being under so long or the cold was affecting his hearing but all he was reaching was a roaring getting louder by the second.

"W… TE… ALL" Nick looked around for the sound and finally saw Stu and Bonnie on the edge. Bonnie was jumping like crazy pointing at something and Stu was cupping his paws around his mouth trying to yell something to him. The roar growing louder drowning everything out until Nick saw what bonnie was pointing at. He suddenly realized it wasn't his hearing getting bad from being in the icy water. His eyes grew in terror as he saw the white mist coming from above the water and Stu's words finally hit him.

"WATERFALL!" The roar and white mist was the crashing of a waterfall they were both heading straight for. Nick put everything he had in kicking to get to the cliff wall, miraculously making it. However when he tried to get a grip the shale and earth gave way in his paw causing them to drift again closer to the falls.

He extended his claws to their full extend and buried them deep into the earth and cracks of the rock, this time, it held. Without pausing he began to climb knowing Judy was not breathing and dying right in his arms. The only way to save her was to get up that twenty-foot cliff face. Each step sent more dirt and rock into the water below several times he felt himself slipping and just jammed his claws in snapping several. Blood coming from his cut up body sending waves of pain but he climbed on.

He was a few feet from the top but he couldn't go any further, no matter how hard he dug the cliff face would just keep giving away. Bonnie and Stu reached down as low as they could but they were still short. Suddenly Nick felt his back paws start to slip, looking down he could see the lower section he had just climbed was becoming unstable and sliding into the water. Knowing he had but a few seconds he did the only thing he could think of.

"Take her!" He screamed as he used his remaining strength to toss Judy up to the waiting arms of her parents. The rocks beneath him gave way at the same time sending his muzzle into the rock face. He recoiled back and was tossed into the open air again. He landed flat on his back with a sickening crash into the water.

The combination of Nick throwing Judy onto the ledge and her parents slapping their paws onto her back caused the water to spew from her lungs. She got onto all fours gasping for breath, "Ni..ck, Nick, where's Nick."

She looked up at her mother who was white as a ghost with her paws to her muzzle staring at the water. She turned to see the most horrifying sight. A limp, orange ball go hurtling into the air over the falls and disappear over the edge. "NIIIIIIIICK!" Judy screamed as she passed out again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Over here. There are no paw prints on this bank, why wasn't anyone over here looking! Niiiick. NIIIICK!"

"Judy please you need to go to the hospital. It's been four hours since he went over the falls, he could be anywhere. You to be seen by a doctor to make sure you're alright."

"Send that asshole medic to the hospital, I warned him not to try and strap me to that bed."

"He  _is_  going to the hospital, you broke his arm, and tying you down was for your own good to get you to be seen. You're still bleeding from hitting your head on the rocks!"

"A dislocated shoulder, concussion, and sprained wrist. I got a sling from the ambulance after snapping that ferret's arm, I'm fine to look for Nick."

"You forgot near drowning and passing out several times. I don't want to have to fish you out of the river again."

"You didn't fish me out, Nick did, and now I have to find him."

Stu gave up, there was no convincing her to go. She broke the ferret's arm like a twig after being told they were going to bring her in no matter if she wanted to or not. It had been four hours since Nick had gone over the falls and almost every mammal in the county was out looking for him. Park rangers were canvassing the banks of the river and out into the trees, the river rescue squad had their best otters battling the river currents, and every mammal that could walk covered the woods surrounding the river.

The sun was setting as Judy overheard a ranger behind her talking into his radio, "Pull the swimmers it's getting too risky with nightfall approaching, they can start again in the morning for the body recovery."

She spun around and was in the bear's face so fast it startled him, "This is still a rescue operation, NOT a recovery,  _understand_! _?_  I will find him, alive!" Judy shot down the river bank looking for any clues on Nick's whereabouts.

The bear tried shaking off the look Judy had given him. Mostly anger, but terror and panic were etched into those eyes as well. He looked down to Stu who just shrugged his shoulders "Don't take it hard, she scares us all when she's like this."

Judy stopped at another cliff edge to the river and stared into the blackness of the water as the sun began to dip below the tree line. She dropped to her knees not even trying to fight back the tears that fell from her eyes. "Nick how could you do this to me. You saved me, but now I'm all alone. You choose me and I choose you, but I don't want to go on without you. Please give me some sign you're alive."

She turned to the sun and the radiant colors it cast across the clouds and landscape begin reminding her of the first night with Nick. Having the golden, glowing image or him on that balcony sent another set of tears down her face, she couldn't take it anymore and ran along the edge with tears clouding her vision. She was going as fast as her feet would allow her trying to outrun the sun, outrun the image of Nick.

Her paws were slamming into the hard rock of the cliff when suddenly her paw hit air instead of rock. She had no time to react as she fell hitting the dirt a few feet below knocking the wind from her lungs and slamming her bad shoulder into the ground. She laid there trying to catch her breath as the searing pain of her rough landing coursed through her small body. She sat up looking back at the way she had come from as the sun sent its last rays straight into her eyes, she threw her paw up to block it and turned her head back towards the river.

She began to think it was punishing her for running away from the memories when her eyes caught something across the river. She slowly crawled her way to the river bank staring at a small opening cut into the rock by the river. The position of the sun was in just the right position to cast light into the otherwise black opening illuminating something inside, something reddish orange. She stared at the figure as her eyes cleared of the tears bringing her sight into focus. It was definitely large, red, and she noticed tan as well? Then she saw the bright green Hawaiian shirt,  _his_  shirt. "NIIIIIICK!"

 _"So cold, why am I so cold. I can't move either. Everything is dark, why can't open my eyes. What is going on!?"_ Nick was trapped in his mind, confused as to what was going on around him. He couldn't move, open his eyes, even sounds eluded him. All he could do was feel cold, no pain, just numb.

"Niiiiick." He heard his name, very faint and quite as if it was almost a whisper for some great distance away. "He's over here, please someone help." Again he heard a voice only slightly louder but still a whisper.

He suddenly felt something  _"Why am I wet?"_  He thought to himself. Fighting to remember what was going on. He tried to move again and instantly regretted it as every part of his body was in searing pain.  _"OWWW, why does everything hurt so much. What a minute! Cold, wet, pain... do I hear water? I do, but it sounds so far away just like that voice"_ ** _*SPLASH*_** _"Did something just fall in the water... JUDY! Judy was in the water, what happened to Judy!"_

Nick felt paws grab onto him, he wanted to cry out in pain but the words never came out. His mind started to go fuzzy again from the pain as he felt himself removed from the icy river. The sensation of damp dirt on his back then warm across his chest, it felt soft and...familiar. He thought he heard soft crying and picked up a scent.  _"I know that scent, Judy. She's crying... she's crying! She's ok! Judy, please don't cry for me. I would... do it... again... even knowing... it would be the end."_  The pain and cold went away, all he could feel was the warmth of her body on his. Finally, that too faded and the cries softened in his ears as his mind shut down.

* * *

Loss, it should be one of the four letter words you don't say, everyone processes it differently. Some get upset, others go into a deep depression, Judy was just numb. A week after the incident she still hadn't fully processed it. Her parents came to their condo and stayed with her to help while she healed, both physically and mentally. She got up at her usual early time and went to the kitchen, her parents were already awake and had breakfast going.

"I'm going to visit alone today, you guys have been so helpful but I need to start doing this alone." Judy talked without looking at her parents, she kept her head down eating breakfast.

"If you feel you're up to it, just remember what the doctors said about pushing things too fast." Bonnie was concerned for her daughter, she was a strong bunny but everyone has their limits.

"I know mom, it's just today I have to go alone." Judy looked up at her parents and gave them a comforting smile. She finished her food and went to get dressed, putting on nice sundress Nick had gotten her before they went to Bunnyburrow and slid her arm into the sling. Going back to the kitchen she grabbed a small box of blueberries, his favorite.

"I'll be back late, take in some sites of the city. You guys deserve it for helping me so much this past week." Her parents both smiled and nodded as she walked out the door and headed to the train station. While waiting for the train several mammals who recognized her quietly gave their condolences. She thanked them but secretly wished they would just let her be. When the train came she found a seat alone near the front and sat quietly looking out the window. Thankfully the twenty-minute ride was a quiet one, the other mammals leaving the grieving bunny to her thoughts.

She walked through the entrance and moved past the markers looking for his name, the few workers there looked at the bunny and bowed their heads. No need to ask if she needed help, as she knew where she was going. She kept walking not saying anything until finally finding the name she was looking for, Nicholas Piberius Wilde. She changed the flowers and blueberries with the new ones she brought.

"Hello, Nick. It's me, Judy. I came alone this time, hoping it will speed up the healing. It's so hard without you by my side, even with my parents staying at the condo it seems so empty. Bogo has given me as much time as I need before coming back to work, but I just done know when that will be, if ever. Without you backing me up I don't think I can go back to the department, it will be too difficult. You were my partner, my mate, we always had each other backs in everything we did. But now I have to go on alone and I don't think I can. Please Nick, give me some kind of sign that tells me everything will be alright, that it's ok to move on. I'll never find another mate, but I need to know if it's ok to continue on with my life. It's just so hard without you."

Judy dropped to her knees and openly wept, she didn't care who saw her. The mammals walking by just let the grieving bunny be, it was always like this here. Everyone knew he was her fox, especially after the news came out. Everyone read about how he rescued her, sacrificing himself to save her. Even the naysayers of pred-prey relationships couldn't deny what Nick had done. Knowing he would go over the falls by throwing Judy to her parents when he could of just let her go and save himself. He was the hero again, and everyone knew it.

She didn't know how long she had stayed there but she must have fallen asleep as someone had put a blanket on her. She looked around to see who may have done it and saw Stu standing by her. He looked down at the sound of her getting up. "I Figured you wouldn't be able to do it alone yet, when I saw you lying there I went back to the car and grabbed a blanket and decided to watch over you. Don't need someone bothering you at a time like this."

"Thank you dad, I thought I was strong enough to come alone but I guess I'm not yet." He helped her to get to her feet as turned around but kept her head low, "It's just hard to think of him as gone."

"Don't think like that. You were the first one to yell about him not being gone, that he couldn't be. He's in there somewhere, just remember that." Stu put a comforting paw on his daughter's shoulder, feeling the pain she was in.

Judy looked up at the fox lying in the bed in front of her. All manner of wires and hoses attached to him, there was more medical equipment than fox to her eyes. He had been in a coma since she found him in that cutout. Her screaming bringing the otters and they quickly got him out and to the shore. They airlifted him and Judy to Zootopia General Hospital, losing him twice on the thirty-minute flight. They had to sedate Judy after the second time as her screaming and jumping was interfering with the medics trying to save him, the extent of his injuries was astounding. Both legs were broken, his right arm shattered in in ten different places, skull fractured, six broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken muzzle, several claws had been ripped from his paws, and massive internal bleeding.

After twenty hours in surgery to fix everything they put him in a medically induced coma for three days but after taking to drugs away he didn't wake up. The doctors informed Judy that he may never wake up with his injuries and the amount of time he spent underwater, and if he did wake up he may not be the same fox. Judy didn't care, every day she came to the hospital and waited for him to wake up. She hardly ate or slept and it showed, "Why don't you go get something to eat. If anything changes I'll call you." Stu was genuinely concerned for her, she needed to keep up her strength to heal.

"Thanks dad. I'll just go to the cafeteria and grab something quick. I'll be back shortly." She hugged her dad and walked out of the room.

Stu walked over to Nick placing a paw on the fox's. "You have to wake up, she loves you so deeply I fear she'll follow you if you die. Please don't put an old rabbit through that. I couldn't bear to bury one of my own children." Stu began to cry. He tried, but failed, to hold back the tears. "We found this in the pants you wore that day, Judy couldn't bring herself to even touch the clothes you were wearing so we brought them home. As Bonnie was cleaning them this fell out," Stu rotated Nicks paw so it was facing up and placed the ring in it, covering it with his own "You didn't get the chance to finish what you wanted to ask but after seeing this I know what it was. When you first said you two were dating I was so scared, I didn't want anything to happen to her and I was scared you would hurt her. Instead, you willingly sacrificed yourself for her and I can't overlook that. So you have my answer and it is yes, you can ask her to marry you. I couldn't be prouder to call you son."

The tears flowed out of Stu's eyes, seeing the battered fox in front of him was too much. Knowing the pain Judy was in was unbearable for the father to deal with. He began to turn around but his paw didn't follow. He spun his head and looked down to see Nick had grasped his paw and held on tight. Stu looked up at the fox's face, "Nick?" His eyes stayed closed but they flinched. "Nick can you hear me, squeeze my paw if you can." Stu waited for what seemed like an eternity but Nick did gently squeeze his paw. Once he did alarms started going off on the equipment in the room, Stu couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

Suddenly the room was filled with doctors and nurses, one of which ushered Stu from the room, "I'm sorry sir but we need to work right now." They closed the door in the stunned bunny's face, snapping from his shock he grabbed his phone from his pocket. While trying to dial Judy his paws were shaking so bad he dropped it onto the floor.

He was reaching to get it when he heard the elevator ding at the end of the hall. Looking up he saw Judy walk through the doors, "JUDY! Judy come here!"

Hearing her father's panicked voice she dropped her bag of food and sprinted as fast as she could down the hall knocking over severals mammals as she did. "What dad!? What's going on"

"He's.. he's. awake! He squeezed my hand." Before Stu could get everything out Judy blew past him throwing the door open to Nick's room with a crash causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Excuse me you can't be in here right now." One of the nurses turned to remove Judy from the room when everyone stopped.

"She… can stay." Nick spoke very hoarse and raspy.

Everyone parted letting Judy look at Nick, they had the bed angled to allow Nick to partially sit up. She walked over to the edge of the bed and it took everything she had to not jump into the bed and hug him. Judy just stood there looking at her fox not knowing what to say.

"Hey there carrots. Looks like I wasn't fast enough, you look like crap." He tried to give a weak smile then closed his eye and winced at the pain.

"Oh shut up you, I'm alive thanks to you. You were fast enough for that." Even with all the crying, she had done the tears poured from her eyes. But these were tears of joy, not sadness. Nick reached up with his paw to pull her in when he felt the ring enclosed in it.

He thought for a second then smiled, "I know your suppose to get on one knee for this but seeing as I can't do that part," Judy shot her good paw to her mouth as Nick opened his paw showing the golden ring with a small diamond encircled with amethyst stones glistening in the light coming through the window, "Judy would you make me the happiest fox in the world and marry me."

The room went silent save for the slow beep of the heartbeat monitor, the hiss of the oxygen flowing, and Judy's quiet weeping. Nick's hand began the shake as he held the ring waiting for Judy's response, he didn't have to wait too long. "YES! Absolutely yes!"

Everyone began clapping and Nick slipped the ring onto Judy's finger. She hopped onto the side of the bed and did her best to hug him without hurting him more. "Ok everyone, we can wait until later to continue our testing. Let us give these mammals some privacy." The lead doctor ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door.

"So the doctors told me I was out for seven days." Nick had to speak slow and quiet barely above a whisper, the pain in his chest preventing him from speaking any louder.

"Yes, you gave us all a big scare. I thought I lost you." Judy moving as close as she could get next to Nick.

"I know," Judy gave him a perplexed look, "I think I knew when you were around. The parts I remember are really hazy, like my mind was in a fog. But at times it would clear, I couldn't hear or feel anything but I sensed you around. Then just before waking up I heard you and your father speaking to me. I couldn't let you give up your dream and your father being so scared of you following me if I died… I couldn't have it. It snapped me out and brought me back. Besides, I still needed to ask you to marry me."

Judy looked up and kissed Nick on the cheek, "I couldn't do that to my family. It would have been hard living without you but I would've forced myself to do it. But now we don't have to worry about it, you're awake and I have my fox back.

"And I have my Bunny, Nothing can break us apart." Nick pulled her even tighter into him laying his head on hers as they both enjoyed the warmth of each other.

* * *

Nick's road to recovery felt like driving up a mountain pass. The going was slow and twisty with a few times to road giving out causing him to slide back to a lower point. The thought of standing at the altar as he watched Judy walk down the aisle to him kept pushing him along, and Judy literally did push him along. After two months he was finally allowed to leave his bed and go outside in a wheelchair that Judy pushed. The casts were gone but he still had heavy duty braces to prevent his legs from moving too far and re-injuring them. He would sit in the chair taking in the fresh air, slowly increasing the amount of air he could breathe in as his lung and ribs healed.

He would sit there listening to Judy talk on about what was going on at the precinct, she was Clawhauser's assistant while Nick was recovery. Bogo made sure that if she needed to leave in case something happened she could and wouldn't be out in the field. It pained her to just sit there running small errands but at least it kept her busy.

"So have you seen the new video of Gazelle's baby, it's so cute. Clawhauser showed it to me, the little guy is starting to walk." Judy showed Nick her phone, a video was playing of Gazelle holding her kit, he looked like her except having the light jaguar spots and eyes, and then letting go. He took a few uneasy steps before falling on his butt laughing.

"That is cute, can't believe he's walking already and gazelle, WOW. She lost all that baby weight fast." Judy hit Nick in the arm, causing him to cry out in pain. "Ouch, murder! This savage bunny is trying to kill me."

"Nick, it's your other arm you busted up." Judy looked at Nick as he faked his left arm giving him all the pain. He stopping yelling out and looked at his bunny. They locked eyes before neither of them could take it anymore and they busted out laughing, causing Nick to truly call out in pain as he grabbed his ribs.

"Got to take it easy on the laughing. That really did hurt." Nick rubbed his ribs as Judy grabbed the chair to bring him back inside. "Well, it's time to be in more pain. I need to get to work and you have physical therapy."

"Ugh. I swear they are trying to re-break me not help me get better." As much as he hated being in his bed all day going to physical therapy was downright torture. They had to put his legs into a machine that would bend them at a painstakingly slow speed, just enough to not cause any more damage but fast enough that the attendants needed to step away once they turned it on. Otherwise, if they were in reach of Nick when his pain threshold was broken they could get hurt themselves. He didn't mean to but he had a tendency to lash out at anything nearby when that barrier was broken. Thankfully the first attendant that find this out was quick enough to dodge his paw and the remaining claws he had. He would get fitted with prosthetic ones once his paws fully headed, ripped out claws wouldn't grow back.

Finally, eight months after nearly losing his life he was deemed well enough to go home. He still had a lot of healing to do but at least he could go home. His arm had healed and his legs were strong enough to support his weight with the help of a cane. Although the hospital made him ride a wheelchair out one last time, it was policy and they couldn't break it even with his protesting and with all the paperwork to be filled it was nighttime when Judy rolled him out of his room. What Nick didn't expect was what waited for him outside the doors.

As soon as they opened Nick was inundated with flashbulbs and cheering. Apparently, word had gotten out about his release and the press was in full swing. Nick noticed something else besides all the cameras, regular mammals standing around cheering for him. He even caught sight of the bunny from the market that first gave them grief about being together, it almost seemed like he was cheering the loudest. A few feet out the door Nick made Judy stop, this got the entire crowd to quite down. It was so silent you could've heard a sloth scratching its head.

Nick reached down and flipped the brakes of the chair and swiveled the paw rests out of the way. Grabbing his cane, and with Judy's help, he got to his paws. A bit unsteady at first but then he settled out, he smiled and waved causing the entire crowd the erupt in thunderous applause. The two made their way to the waiting police cruiser and got inside.

Bogo himself was behind the wheel, "It's good to see you up and around again Wilde, and it's about time too. You're almost out of vacation time so you better hurry up and get back to work. I think Clawhauser is about to lose it with Hopps pestering him about his eating habits."

Nick and Judy let out a laugh as Bogo pulled away from the hospital towards their home. After arriving Bogo turned around to talk to his officers on last time, a gentle smile across his face. "I was only playing around Nick, you take the time you need to heal fully and properly. Don't rush it, your seat will always be available so long as I'm chief."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to come back better than ever." They said goodbye to Bogo and got out of the car and heading to the condo. Judy opened the door as Nick was treated with a welcome home banner hanging from the ceiling and all matter of festive decorations around the place. On the kitchen table was a very nice, professionally decorated cake that said, "Welcome home, son".

"My parents had Gideon make that for you. They figured we would like to be alone so they had him drive this up and they went home with him. They said you are welcome anytime at the farm, and if you ever needed anything to just call them." Nick had tears in his eyes as he hugged Judy.

"I feel like I've regained the family I lost when I was younger. Now to just make it official and get to planning the wedding." Nick smiled at Judy and leaned down pulling her into a deep kiss.

They parted and she went to the bedroom, "Yes we do have a lot to plan but for now let's get some rest. This bed has been too big and lonely since you've been gone." Nick hobbled to the bedroom as Judy was putting on her pajamas. He got changed into his and crawled into bed wrapping Judy in his arms and tail. She rubbed her head against his chest. "Much better, I missed this. I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Judy." He kissed her on the top of her head as they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nick, where are we going? You know I hate surprises, even more so when I have to keep my eyes closed in the car. When can I open them."

"Just as soon as I open mine."

Judy shot her eyes open and glared at her fiancé, "close them! You'll ruin the surprise." Nick snapped with a laugh, "we're almost there."

"Almost there. Nick, I've had my eyes closed for almost two hours it seems like and I'm seriously getting motion sick because of it." Judy was having a hard time fighting the queasiness in her stomach, a combination of true motion sickness and nerves were getting the best of her.

"It's only been an hour and were pulling in now." Nick had a smug look on his face, he loved messing with Judy. She may have said that she hated surprises but seeing the smile on her face said differently. He pulled the car into a parking stall and got out walking over to let Judy out, taking her paw he guided her down the dirt path outside the parking lot.

Judy kept her eyes closed as told but nothing could stop her nose from taking in all the smells and sounds. Pine, lilac, honeysuckle, roses, birds chirping, kits playing, bees buzzing. "Nick, where are we, can I please open my eyes?"

"Just wait a little while longer" he let go of her paw and she could hear him walking away.

"Come on Nick, it's not funny anymore."Judy was starting to get upset with him, "This better be worth it or you're going to be sleeping on the couch."

"You wound me carrots, ok open them.

Judy opened here eyes and was shocked, all around her were roses of all colors. Bleach whites, sun yellows, stunning reds, deep purples. Bees were buzzing around and birds were singing as they glided effortlessly through the sky. Then there was Nick standing in the middle of it all, "So, am I having to sleeping on the couch tonight?" Nick's trademark grin on his face.

She couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked it was completely surreal. She was lost in all the beauty as Nick went over and put a paw on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. "So what do you think carrots?"

"It's stunning Nick, I don't know any other way to describe it. It's so beautiful and colorful, why haven't we come here sooner?" Judy was still getting lost in everything.

"Because I've been waiting for the right time to bring you here. When you said yes when I asked you to marry me I knew the reason to show you this place." Judy finally broke her concentration and looked up at Nick a peaceful smile on his muzzle, "What do you think of getting married here. Seeing you walk through this rose garden would make all the years of waiting for you worth it. We can have the ceremony here and there are several shelters where we can have the reception. It is the largest botanical garden in the area after all."

Judy jumped into Nicks' arms causing him to stumble and fall backward onto his butt, squeezing him in a tight embrace. "I love it, Nick!" She released him from her grip and was starting to get up when he pulled her back down to her in a kiss. That sat there for a moment, eyes closed, caressing each other faces, lost in the kiss when someone finally spoke.

"Can't you go somewhere more private to do that." A mother beaver was shielding her cub's eyes with her paw as she glared at them.

"Sorry ma'am just got caught up in the moment," Nick spoke up as Judy dropped her ears in front of her face in embarrassment. "Besides a lot more of that will be happening in a few months when we get married here."

The beaver turned her face up in disgust, "You two? Getting married here, they would never allow it! I'm on the board of directors and I for sure would never allow such a thing to happen here."

Judy's ears finally parted, the embarrassment gone being traded for anger, "Weddings happen here all the time. Why wouldn't we be allowed to have ours here as well?"

"Because it goes against nature! Predator and prey getting married, such an abomination. Just imagine if they allowed it and then you had kits, how deformed they would be as a cross breed. I would honestly be scared he would eat them!" Nick looked like he had just been punched. After everything they had gone through, how could some mammals still feel this way?

Judy's ears shot straight up as her blood boiled, "How dare you speak to us like that! After everything we've done for this city. The dedication and love he has shown me, and put on display for everyone when he sacrificed himself to save me, how can mammals like you still feel that way!"

Other mammals walking around stopped and stared as Judy's voice hit them, even the birds had stopped singing and were quietly sitting in the trees. A silver furred otter came walking up as the mammals stared at each other "Is there some kind of problem here Janet?"

"Yes there is Daniel, these two are talking about having their wedding here, there's no way we can allow that. Not to mention the ruckus she's causing right now ruining every other mammals time here. I debating to kick them out and never letting them…"

"That's enough Janet." The otter put his paw up immediately quieting the beaver. "You may have just gotten onto the board with your sizable donation but that doesn't give you the right to pick and choose who does and does not hold weddings here. It also does not give you the right to kick people out because you feel like it." Janet made a sound like she was going to speak again but the look that the otter gave her even surprised Nick and Judy with its fierceness. "If you have a problem with who comes and goes here you can bring it up at the next board meeting. Until then I suggest you leave these two officers alone and go about your business."

The color started to drain from Janet as she quickly walked away, Daniel slowly turned to the couple after she was gone from sight. "I am so sorry about that. New mammals to the board have a tendency to think they become the boss around here. That is why we have a  _board_  of directors. That way no one mammal can choose the path this garden will take and become selective as to who can enjoy it. It's here for everyone to enjoy it as they see fit, within the limits of the law of course, and I'm fairly sure there is no law about mix species getting married. Am I right officers." The smile he gave them told them he already knew the answer.

"I don't believe there is. Otherwise, our chief would've told us already. Then it would be one more thing we would be working to change in this city" Judy spoke quietly, the rage draining away.

"You've already changed so much, try not to put everything on your shoulders. They may be strong, but if you put too much on them you'll eventually break, and that kind of breaking takes a long time to heal. For now just enjoy yourselves, you will always be welcome here. That I can personally guarantee." He gave them a warm smile and before they could say anything else he walked past them into the roses taking in the sights and smells of them.

"So do you want to walk around to see what else is here, or do you want to go home." Nick finally broke the silence looking down at Judy.

"I can't let one mammal stop me from enjoying myself, let's walk around and see what else is here." Judy took Nicks paw and started walking down one of the paths leading into the trees.

It took a while but walking through the rest the gardens regained Judy's normal bounce in her step. Seeing the different flower gardens, reflecting pools, and all manner of plant life helped to break Judy from her funk. As they were walking they noticed a greenhouse that looked a bit off, instead of a sealed structure it was netted. Mammals were walking around and pointing at things inside.

"Let's go and see what's in there Nick." Judy nearly tore Nick's arm off pulling him to the structure.

"Easy carrots, I may be walking normally again but I'm still not one hundred percent."

Judy dropped her ears and slowed her pace, "Sorry Nick. Seeing your progress these past few months I sometimes forget."

"It's okay. I don't blame you, I'm curious myself as to what's in there." He gave her a warm smile trying to let her know it was okay.

They got to the building and as they looked through the door they noticed what was in there which got Judy very excited, "It's a butterfly garden Nick! We have to go in now." She already had the first door open before the words left her mouth.

Nick laughed, "So twist my arm why don't you." He was happy something we able to fully take her mind off what the beaver had said.

Judy was bounding everywhere in the small netted tent calling for Nick to see the different species of butterfly's. "Look Nick, a Zebra Swallowtail. A Great Mormon, look at the deep blues in its wings. Nick, Nick are you seeing all this."

"Um, Judy. Turn around." Judy slowly turned to Nick and tried her hardest not to burst out in laughter. There was Nick standing as still as could be as mammals surrounded him to get pictures of him covered in butterflies. "I guess they realize just how sweet I really am." That got a laugh from every mammal around him. He would've been happy to allow them more time to get more pictures but one landed on the tip of his nose causing him to sneeze which sent a flutter of butterflies everywhere.

Judy walked up and kissed him on the cheek, "You are very sweet, and I love you dearly for it. Come on let's see what else is here."

They walked around for several more hours enjoying all the sites when they heard the sound of kits laughing and splashing. They went to investigate and found an area had been turned into a splash pad area. Kits and adults were running around on the padded ground as water sprayed up from below, "come on Nick, let's cool off our paws."

They joined in on the fun, the cool water felt great on their paws from all the walking. They enjoyed lightly splashing each other and watching how the kits all laughed and played with each other. Nick had managed to stay relatively dry until he wasn't paying attention to where he was standing, suddenly a jet of water gushed up from under his paws completely soaking him.

Judy burst out laughing at the sopping wet fox standing in front of her. Nick looked down at all the water dripping from him and he went to lift his tail... his tail. He looked over at Judy who was still laughing at him as an evil idea grew in his mind. "Hey Carrots, CATCH!"

"Catch what, AHHHHH!" Judy threw up her paws as Nick spun around flicking his tail sending a shower of water at her. This brought laughter from all around as Judy tried to block the water but failed miserably. Nick couldn't help himself but laugh as well.

"Your dead fox," Judy yelled out and began chasing Nick. He ran around until he spotted a set of stairs leading over the arch walkway they took to get into the water pad. He made it to the top and looked behind to see how far she was but didn't see her.

"Looking for someone," Nick whipped around to see Judy standing at the top of the arch her paw tapping quickly on the ground.

"One of these days you're going to have to show me how you do that" Nick smirked as he walked over to her his arms wide open, "truce?"

"I guess so" she allowed Nick to envelop her in a gentle hug. They stood on the arch leaning against the railing looking over the splash pad for a while, enjoying the sights and sounds of the kits playing as they dried off in the sun.

Judy put a paw on Nicks, "Nick, have you... have you ever thought about having kits of your own someday."

"Quite a bit actually." Judy looked up at him with a puzzled look, "I always knew hustling would never last forever. I figured someday I would find a vixen to call my mate, settle down have a kit or two of our own and maybe even adopt one or two."

"Adopt? Why would you want to adopt, I know it's a great thing to give a lonely kit a warm loving home but why you?"

Nick gently squeezed Judy's paw, "That's the reason right there, to give a kit the chance at a life I didn't have. There's still a heavy prejudice against foxes in the city and a fox kit in foster care hardly ever gets adopted. They usually end up on the streets in some shape, way, or form. That's what happened to me when Finnick found me and took me in."

Judy brought her attention back to the kits playing, "But you found me instead of some vixen who could give you kits."

Nick reached down and lifted Judy's chin to look her in the eyes, "And I would never change that. There's always still the chance we'll be able to have kits together, look at Gazelle. She married that jaguar and they had a kit together. So there is still hope we could, that is if you want to."

Judy's eyes started to tear up as she buried her face in nicks chest, "Yes, I most certainly want to. I'm just scared about what that beaver said. What if something goes wrong, what if they get picked on growing up, what it..."

Nick stopped her with a soft kiss, "Then we'll tackle that as we always have, together."

Judy didn't try to stop the tears this time, she just buried her face in Nicks' chest. Being in his arms felt so right, she felt so protected being with him. Now knowing that he wanted kits as well made her love him even more. She wanted to be a mother, almost as much as she wanted to be a police officer, and now being with Nick and knowing he would always protect her and any kits they may have she finally felt complete.

Nick just held Judy not saying anything, knowing when she was ready she would want to talk some more. However, his stomach had other plans as a loud rumble came from it causing Judy to giggle.

Judy pulled away and poked Nick in the stomach "I'm guessing you're hungry."

"We only did eat a light breakfast and it's already two in the afternoon, so yes I am hungry." Nick smiled and rubbed his belly as a second grumble came from it.

"Well let's get you home and fed then." Judy took his paw as they walked back to their car. It was a simple four-door sedan nothing fancy, Judy's parents got it for them as an early wedding present. They still did a fair amount of walking but it was nice for times like this or when grocery shopping so they didn't have to carry grocery bags on the train or the bus.

"So, home or eat out." Nick already had the car in gear driving away from the gardens.

"Let's go home and eat, we have plenty there that we need to do something with before it goes bad." Judy pulled out her phone and synced it with the stereo before selecting a song and playing it.

Nick's ears perked up to the familiar tune, "You really do like the piano guys don't you, seems you have a bit of an obsession growing."

"It's not an obsession to enjoy good music, I've always had older tastes in music. Most stuff made today can hardly be called music."

"I'm not complaining one bit, you're looking at a full blown parrot head here so I agree with you on the music front but come on have some variety." Nick took a quick look at Judy as they reached a stop sign, she was giving him the most perplexed look he had ever seen her give. "Now what is that look for?"

"Parrot head? I've never heard the term parrot head before."

"Really? You claim to enjoy older music but don't know what a parrot head is. Okay let me sync up my phone and I'll show you what a parrot head is."

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the garage of the condo. Stepping out Judy began questioning him, "So did he use to be a sailor, or was his granddad one? Did he grow up on the beach, and what was with the tattoo and Margaritaville?"

Nick just shook his head, "Okay I'm going to have to play more of his music, I think you'll enjoy it and a lot of those question will be answered. Maybe we could go to a concert of his if he comes to Zootopia."

"Well that sounds like fun, we did have a blast at Gazelle's concert." Judy skipped along Nick's side as they walked into the condo.

"I'm going to go change, my clothes are still a bit damp," Nick called out as he headed for the bedroom.

"I'll get some food made up" Judy called after him. She headed to the kitchen and pulled out some pasta and sauce to make a pot of spaghetti. Being very generous with the spice, just the way they both liked it. Judy normally made the meals as Nick ended up burning the pasta one time because he didn't put enough water and it all boiled away. As best they could that pot would never come fully clean again and they decide Judy would do most of the cooking.

"Something smells good, using some of those new spices I got you."

"Yep decided to break the ordinary and use some of the hotter ones this time. Give it a bit of a bite." Judy dipped her finger into the sauce and took a taste, the kick wasn't immediate but a slow build to just the right amount of heat. Enough to give it a kick but not too much that all the other flavors would be overpowered. "It's ready, do you mind setting the table."

"Sure thing." Nick pulled out the plates, silverware, and a set of wine glasses. "We still have some of the blueberry wine, right?" Nick was already in the refrigerator as he asked.

"I believe so, it just might be buried." Judy had placed the noodle and sauce on the table and seated herself, piling her plate high with them. She began to eat as Nick leaned over and filled her glass.

He filled his glass and sat down filling his plate, "So we found where we want to hold it but now we have to decide on a date to have the wedding."

"I've been thinking about it, just hard to finally set a date. I want it to be soon, but not too soon where things feel rushed, and I don't want to wait too much longer. It's already been almost a year already with your recovery."

"Sorry for making you wait so long." Nick stopped eat and put his fork down hanging his head.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about. If things hadn't gone they way they did my parents may still be on the edge about us. Yes, we almost lost each other but it opened up my parent's eyes, and a lot of other mammals as well." Judy had gotten down from her chair and was standing next to Nick holding onto his paw.

"I know, how about this then two months. In two months it will be the anniversary of the accident and of our engagement. How about we do it on that day, the day you completed my life." This time, it was Nick who had tears growing in his eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She got on the tips of her paws to kiss Nick on the forehead, "Now let's finish eating and then have a movie marathon on the patio as the sun sets."

"Now that's a plan," Nick said before shoving another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. They finished the meal and Nick grabbed the bottle of wine and glasses as Judy picked out a couple of movies to watch.

"So what's kicking off this marathon." Nick had laid out a blanket on the big lounge chair and refilled their glasses.

"A classic, Young Frankenstein." She hit play and snuggled into her fox as they enjoyed the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick stirred as the rising sun blasted into the room straight into his eyes. He got up carefully to not wake up Judy, grumbling to himself about getting new blinds. He went to the bathroom and relieved his aching bladder. Coming back into the bedroom and looked at her sleeping form in the bed and smiled, she had curled herself into a tight ball due to the lack of warmth Nick provided her.  _"I really am the luckiest fox in the world."_  He thought to himself as he watched her a bit longer before going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

He had a pot brewing and was warming up the oven when a set of paws wrapped around his waist, "Good morning, carrots, are you ready for your big appointment." Nick spoke as he laid his paw over hers lightly squeezing.

"I'm excited and nervous, this will be the first time actually seeing the dress, and I get to try it on as well. Is it really only a month away Nick, it seems like only yesterday we were at the gardens deciding to have the wedding there." Judy let go of her fox and walked over to the coffee pot pouring out two cups, adding just enough creamer to dull the bitterness.

"I'm just glad the board approved our application. Apparently, Janet tried to raise a commotion about it and got kicked out of the meeting then voted off the board that same night. Unfortunately, she took her money and two other big donors pulled their funds as well."

Judy walked over to the table with the steaming cups hopping into her chair, "I didn't know they lost money because of us. Maybe we should consider doing it somewhere else."

"That's not going to happen, carrots. We've already sent out the invitations. Besides, remember what you said that day. No way are we going to let one mammal ruin our day, especially our wedding day." Nick walked over to the table with some piping hot croissants, cheese, and spinach. "Double besides, Daniel told me not to worry, money is not a major concern of his for the garden. In his own words,  _'There's a reason I'm the longest running board member'_."

They both sat and enjoyed the meal Nick had brought to the table. Judy was on her 2nd sandwich when her phone started buzzing, she looked down and smiled seeing it was Fru-Fru. "Hey there Fru, are you here already? Oh, you're just leaving, ok. Thirty minutes, I'll be ready. Look forward to seeing you again, bye."

"So what are you going to do all day while I'm out with Fru?" Judy questioned taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Trying to track down my best mammal, ever since the kit bust I barley heard a word from him." Nick stared out the window. Finnick was out there somewhere, he just didn't know where. Nick made sure Finnick was released and they talked a few times mostly over texts but for the past six months he hadn't heard anything from him. "He used to disappear sometimes when we were hustling but only for a week or two then got right back into it. We've never been out of contact for this long."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Nick. He'll turn up." Judy looked at Nick but could see her words didn't really comfort him. She didn't even fully believe them but she tried to not show it in hopes Nick wouldn't catch on.

"I really hope so, Judy. If he got into any trouble over the trafficker case that's on me. I got him involved and right in the middle of it all. If he is in trouble I will do everything I can to see to it that he is safe." Nick continued to look out the window over the city, he was down there somewhere. He had no family outside Zootopia so he wouldn't have left, so why wasn't he responding to Nick's calls and texts?

Once they finished their breakfast Judy went to get ready for her day with Fru-Fru as Nick washed the dishes. He heard Judy's cell phone ring, listening to her talk he poked his head out the window and saw one of Mr. Big's limos parked outside. Pulling his head back in he felt Judy grab him by the waist resting her head on his back.

"Fru is here. Be careful out there looking for him. I know you're going to have to go into some questionable areas, just come back in one piece."

Judy let him go as he turned and leaned in for a kiss. "Scouts honor this fox will return in one piece."

Judy giggled and jumped up giving him one more kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. She took the elevator down wondering if Nick was truly going to be careful. He could be so stubborn, but also loyal, at times and if he saw Finnick in trouble he wouldn't think about the consequences to help him. Those thoughts got pushed to the back of her head when she walked outside seeing Raymond opening the limo door revealing the tiny shrew inside.

"Judy, it's so good to see you! So, are you excited for today?" Fru-Fru was sitting in a specially made seat in the limo nearly jumping out of it with excitement.

"I'm ready but also nervous, but not just for the dress fitting." Judy sat down and looked at her friend.

"Whats wrong, Judy? Do I need to make a call to dad?" Fru-Fru had a very serious look on her face.

"No, nothing like that. One of Nick's friends has gone missing. He helped us on that trafficker case two years ago and they have been in contact a few times since. But six months ago he stopped. Now Nick is worried he might be in trouble for helping us." Judy looked at the floor, knowing it wouldn't just be on Nick if anything happened to Finnick. She agreed to his help so it was partly on her as well.

"I'm still going to call daddy. Maybe he has heard something and can help." Before Judy could protest Fru-Fru already had her phone out calling Mr. Big. Judy sighed and gave her a description of Finnick, hoping he would listen to her and not get involved but just pass information to Nick and her. The last thing she needed was for one of Mr. Big's men to do something that she would then have to handle as a police officer.

"So, daddy is going to look into it, Judy dear. If some mammal has him, daddy will find out."

"Thank you Fru. Just please make sure to not get to involved. I really don't want to have to choose between my work and the family."

"Don't you worry about that. Daddy would never put you in that position. Now let's get on with the planning and celebrating! This is supposed to be a happy day, after all." Fru-Fru signaled to Raymond who pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses.

Judy finally relaxed and accepted the glass, "Okay, you win. So Nick and I talked it over and...

* * *

Nick had finished with the dishes and cleaning a bit of the condo before finally changing out of his pajamas. He sat down at the table pouring himself another cup of coffee looking over the last texts he had gotten from Finnick.

"So the last place you were staying at was in the rainforest district," Nick swiped through more texts. "A job to end them all and stop hustling. Shit, why didn't I take that as a warning?" Nick slammed his coffee down on the table and grabbed his jacket and notepad running from the table. He got into their car and drove as quickly as he could to the rainforest district. "Why have I been so dumb? A job to end them all and now no communication from him for six months. Even with everything going on in my life I should've seen that." Nick contemplated calling Judy but with no hard evidence, he didn't want to ruin her day with this, at least not yet.

He drove down by the river looking for signs of Finnick's van, one of his last messages said something about him setting up near the river basin. As he turned a corner he saw a homeless camp set up back in the trees, pulling over he parked the car and walked over. The whole place stank, the constant rain meant nothing ever dried out and the place had a musty odor that made him want to gag. A lot of the tents were just rain ponchos over sticks or wood pallets, a few mammals in circles chatting paying no attention to Nick. He spotted a gray fox sitting on the outskirts and approached him.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" Nick asked as he sat down.

"I believe you just did, so I'm guessing you have another to ask." The older fox gave a chuckle as he looked at Nick. Upon seeing Nicks face he stopped. "You look very familiar, where have I seen you before."

"Nike Wilde, the first fox of the ZPD." Nick reached out his paw.

"Chester Jones, I thought you looked familiar. I saw on the news at a shelter what you and that bunny had done. However, I've also seen the ZPD as a whole turn a blind eye at times to us in these camps. So I'll ask you a question first; when you say you want to ask me a question is that as Nick Wilde, or Nick Wilde ZPD?"

"'Nick Wilde, that's it."

"Very well, what can this old fox do for you?"

"Well, Chester I have a friend, Finnick," Nick showed Chester a picture of Finnick and his van from his phone, "He disappeared six months ago and I need to find him. He may be in trouble and it's possibly due to some help he provided me two years ago."

Chester stared at the pictures, "He does look familiar, and that van absolutely does. I remember one night I saw a few mammals, I believe they were badgers, go into the back of that van. They were only in there for a few minutes but from the yelling I heard it couldn't have been good. Soon after they left the van tore off and I never saw it again, that was probably three or so months ago."

Nick was jotting everything down, "Thank you. At least I know he was ok three months ago. Maybe the job didn't pan out completely. Was there anything else that you can remember about that night?"

Chester scratched his head trying to think "Well the badgers hung around a bit after and spoke with some of the other mammals in the camp then left. But a day or two after a jaguar came by, asking about the van and that fox. No one in the camp had known where he went so he went crazy, tearing up tents, beating mammals, just going insane. After he was done he walked back into the forest screaming, 'If I find out any of you are helping him I'll kill everyone one of you. No mammal crosses Dimitri and gets away with it!'."

Nick started racking his brain, why did the name Dimitri sound so familiar? "Thank you, Chester. You have been a huge help."

"Not a problem, Nick. I hope you find your friend." Chester stuck out his paw as Nick took it.

"I will, hopefully under good circumstances. Either way, I WILL find him." Nick turned and headed for the car racking his brain as to why the name Dimitri sounded so familiar. He got into the car and turned it over.  _Why, why is that name so damn familiar? What is the connection to Finnick? Wait, Dimitri the panther, and Finnick. OH NO!_

* * *

"Come on Judy let's see it," Fru-Fru was standing on the cushion bouncing in excitement for Judy to finally come out in her wedding gown, "I've been waiting for almost an hour now what is taking so long."

"We're doing some last minute pinning to get a slightly better fit, besides this thing is harder to get into than you would expect," Judy called out from the dressing room as the seamstress put another pin in and stepped back.

"I think that's it. You can go show your friend now." The beaver went to jot down some notes as Judy stepped down from the small platform and walked into the main room where Fru-Fru was waiting.

"Oh, Judy, you look stunning!" Fru-Fru stopped bouncing and just stared at Judy. She turned and looked into the full body mirrors in front of her. It was a pearl white dress, strapless sweetheart neckline with a small amount of trim lace hugging the top of her breasts. The tight fit continued down to her hips then flaring out as if it was water flowing off her body.

Judy stared at herself and couldn't believe it. Only one more month, and she would be walking down the aisle to Nick's waiting arms and join with him as his wife. That is if he would be able to get his jaw off the floor after seeing her.

"So any special plans for what to wear under it." Fru-Fru had a big smile on her muzzle as she asked.

Judy blushed at how straightforward she was, "I haven't really thought about it. I guess I should as it will be the first time Nick and I will completely be with each other."

"Are you telling me you and Nick haven't even seen each other naked yet?" Fru-Fru was shocked.

Judy turned to face the shrew, "No we haven't. We sleep together, but we change at different times and shower separately as well. I have teased him a bit but we promised each other we would wait until after we were married to become a mated pair."

"I'm surprised Judy! I always though bunnies never waited and once they found a mate they bounced on them right away!"

"Well, I'm not like normal bunnies, I really did want to jump onto Nick that first night we confessed our love to each other. However, it's an old fox tradition to wait so that's what we agreed on." Judy had stepped away from the mirrors and back to the seamstress to start removing the gown.

"Well we really need to get you something special for that night, then. It will be one to remember for the rest of your life." Fru-Fru let out a laugh as she continued, "You will absolutely remember it in the morning, especially with Nick being a fox. You may not walk right for a while."

Judy was glad she was behind the curtain as she started to turn completely red. How can she be so open about sex? It wasn't a subject spoken about in such a way back at the burrow and with her focusing so much on becoming a cop she didn't even really think about it. That is until she started dating Nick and then something inside clicked. Now it was like a fire burning inside, and only one way to extinguish it.

It was going to be a long month.

Judy came back out in her regular clothes as Raymond picked up Fru-Fru and they walked to the waiting limo. "Wait one second. I forgot to pay the seamstress."

Judy was turning around when Fru-Fru stopped her, "Don't worry about it Judy, it's all taken care of. It's daddy's wedding gift to you. He's covering all costs of your dress."

"Thank you, Fru! I don't know what to say." Judy started to tear up.

"You don't need to say anything, Judy. You're family and you always will be." Judy laid of paw next to Fru-Fru as she hugged it. Judy was about to speak when her phone rang, looking down she saw it was Nick.

"Hey, Nick, I have some great…"

"I need you at the docks right now, I think I may have found Finnick but he could be in serious trouble. I'm not completely sure so that's why I haven't called Bogo yet but I have a good suspicion that Dimitri, the panther behind the trafficking, has him at the docks. I need your help… ah shit." Judy heard screeching tires and horns blaring in the background.

"Nick what is going on?" Judy was scared the way Nick was talking, his tone was tense.

"I'm racing to the docks now and I need your help!" Nick was frantic now, "I'm ten minutes away from the building. How fast can you get here?"

"Maybe twenty minutes if traffic plays nice, but I'm in the limo with Fru-Fru right now. It's going to be hard for them to get me there and leave without being noticed." By now Fru-Fru was getting concerned as she had never seen Judy so nervous before.

"I don't care about that right now! Finnick could be hurt or dead for all I know… please, Judy, I need your help on this."

"Ok, Nick, I'll get there just please wait for me. Don't go in by yourself, I love you."

"I love you, too, Judy." Nick hung up the phone as he dodged between more cars seeing the cranes and buildings of the docks come into view. Two years ago he sent his best friend into that den with the promise of protection, now he was going back to fulfill that promise. He didn't have hard evidence Finnick was there, but he had a hunch he would at least find clues there.

He slowed down once he got near the warehouse. If someone was in there he didn't want to come screeching in. He got out and looked at the building. It was just as run down as the day the raid took place. The side door was still lying on the ground from where Mc Horn went crashing through it. Nick went quickly to the building finding a window to peek in but didn't see anything except shipping containers. Making his way around the building he got to the back bay doors and peeked in, still nothing. Quietly walking in he made his way up to the catwalks and the offices situated along the walls. He found bedrolls and trash everywhere that looked like some homeless mammals had taken up residence at some time but hadn't been there for some time.

Nick heard noises coming from one of the offices further in but couldn't make it out. He went to pull his tranquilizer pistol but remembered he wasn't in uniform and didn't have it. Looking around he found a piece of rebar and grabbed it like a bat slowly making his way to the noises. He went into an office next to where the noises were coming from and found a hole to look through and the image made his blood boil.

There was Finnick tied to a chair, a shadow of his former self. One eye was swollen shut from apparent beating and he was so skinny it looked like he had hardly eaten. Nick looked as best he could to make sure no-one else was in there, once he was sure Finnick was alone he went back onto the catwalk and into the room.

Getting into the room made Nick even more furious, apparently, he had been there for a while as he was covered in his own filth. It made nick gag slightly but he fought through it and went closer to his friend.

"Finnick," Nick said as quite as possible. He saw Finnick's ears twitch slightly and a small grunt but nothing more. "Finnick, buddy, it's me, Nick. I'm here to get you out of here." More small movements and grunts from the small fox but nothing more.

After all the bonds were off Nick reached for his phone and Judy's name. She picked up after the first ring. "Judy I found him. Call Bogo and get them, AHHHHH." Every muscle in Nick's body suddenly tensed as every nerve seemed to fire at once causing Nick to shake uncontrollably as an excruciating pain shot through his side. He dropped to the floor and though his body was still early controllable he turned his head toward the door to be met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello, officer Wilde. It's a pleasure to meet you again. You took quite a bit of money from me two years ago. I think it's time for you to pay that back." The jaguar towered over Nick as a wicked smile grew on his muzzle.

* * *

"Nick, NICK! Answer me, Nick!" Judy was screaming into her phone trying to get a response. She heard talking but it was directed to her, someone was talking to Nick but she couldn't hear what was being said.

She then heard scrapping as Nicks phone was being picked up, "Judy, huh? Well, once I'm done with these two foxes I'll be coming for you as well." With that Nick's phone went dead, she tried calling it back but it went straight to voicemail every time.

She quickly dialed Bogo's personal line, "This better be important Hopps, this line is for…"

"Someone has Nick!" Judy interrupted Bogo, "He's at the warehouse where we did that raid two years ago. He went looking for his friend but someone attacked him."

"Where are you now, Hopps?" Bogo's voice completely changed.

"I'm heading there right now. He asked me to back him up because he didn't have complete proof of him being there but he was sure some mammal had him."

"Hopps, this is going to be difficult for you but I need you to stop. If someone does have him, you alone would be in no position to help him. You could get captured too and then I would have three mammals as hostages. Get to ZPD headquarters and geared up, well have a team spinning up shortly." Bogo was doing his best to talk Judy out of going in alone.

"Chief, I'm only five minutes away! If I turn around now it's at least twenty to ZPD headquarters. Have someone grab my gear and I'll wait by the warehouse."

Bogo knew there would be no way to convince her to come back, "Alright, Hopps, but do NOT go in alone. I don't care what you hear or see, do not go in!"

"I can't promise anything, Chief, but I'll try." Judy hung up the phone after that, knowing Bogo would keep taking trying to keep her out of the building. Nick was in there in serious trouble, there was no way she could stay out.

"Judy, are you sure about this?" Judy looked at Fru-Fru, "I know that look, you're not going to wait. You're going in and no-one is going to be able to stop you is there?"

"Sorry, Fru-Fru. He risked his life for me so how could I not do the same? Finnick is in trouble because of us and now Nick is in there because we made the promise to keep him safe. I HAVE to go in, there's no question about it." Judy had a fire growing in her eyes. Nick had saved her several times. No way could she just sit on her paws hoping the ZPD would get there in time.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop you but we can at least help you. Raymond, give it to her." The polar bear opened a hidden door in the side of the limo and pulled out a tranquilizer pistol handing it to Judy.

"Thank you, Fru-Fru. Drop me off then leave. There's no way I can get you involved in this, just giving me this gun could get you in trouble" Judy checked to see how many darts were in the gun.

"Judy, daddy doesn't do the things he does without knowing how to stay out of trouble. Something like this won't hurt us one bit, but we will leave soon after. However, if we don't hear anything from you soon daddy may take more  _direct_  action." Fru-Fru was patting Judy's paw trying to comfort her.

The limo pulled into the docks and straight for the abandoned warehouse. True to their word they dropped Judy off and left. She turned around once the limo was out of sight,  _"I'm coming Nick."_  She checked to make sure a dart was chambered and walked into the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick looked up at the amber eyes staring at him, the wicked smile showing yellowish teeth and a foul smell emanating from it, the fox taser held tightly in his paw. Nick tried to move as another jolt was sent into his body, he had no control of his limbs as they flopped around the floor. His eyes and jaw squeezing tightly as he tried not to scream out, he didn't want to give his tormenter any satisfaction of torturing him. The taser was finally removed as Nick heard metal scraping along the floor. His body getting pulled roughly from the floor and slammed into a metal chair, his limbs pinned painfully as he heard the clicking on zip ties confining him to the chair.

Nick felt a sharp sting across his face then warmth as blood start to drip from his cheek, "Open your eyes, Nicky, I want to you savor this moment." He opened his eyes to the face of the jaguar inches from his. "That's better. Now keep them open or I'll be forced to make them stay open." He walked over to where Finnick was seated and pressed the taser against his stomach causing him to cry out in pain. Nick looked away and shut his eyes trying to close out the screams only to have the taser turned on him. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds this time.

"Nick I told you to keep your eyes open for all of this. If you close them again I will forget my  _fun_  and just keep this taser attached to your friend here and slowly let it shock him to death. It would take long, maybe a few days with how weak he is." The Jaguar laughed through his description of using the taser to end Finnick causing Nick to try and rip out of the zip ties but only caused them to dig in deeper.

"OK! Just put the taser away. I won't close them again." Nick finally stopped struggling as the pain deepened, he could feel the warm blood dripping from the cuts now.

"Good. Now we can get down to the real reason I kept him alive. I knew you would finally come looking for him when I found him a month ago, honestly, it took you longer than I expected." The jaguar walked into a dark corner of the room and came back wheeling a cart with a tray on top, Nick couldn't see the top but he heard metal rattling around. "You were on the case of that rabbit that was chopped up right."

The smirk he gave Nick sent shivers down to Nick's very core, "Yes. Several other cops threw up upon getting to that crime scene. Most of us still have nightmares about it."

"I was hoping for that reaction. I really wanted her pelt to be perfectly trimmed off her body and I planned on mounting it to the wall, but she moved around too much. That's why I decided to dismember her first, she didn't move as much after that." The jaguar had picked up a knife looking it over very carefully then placed it back down and selected another, again examining it carefully.

Nick had to fight to keep the contents of his stomach where they were, that crime scene was the most disturbing thing he had ever walked into. Seeing the pieces of the poor girl scatted around the room was bad but seeing her pelt off her body laid out like a rug on the floor, Nick shook his head trying to remove the image.

"You see Nick, I was giving those girls purpose in life. They were just scum on the street and I put a roof over their heads."

"You're a monster, you sold those poor girls into slavery. Most have probably ended up dead, and after you just admitted to skinning the one I'm sure there are more you took with your own paws." Nick glared at the jaguar, he wanted him dead where he stood.

"Yes I did, most of the girls became very docile after filling them with drugs and alcohol. Some fought and so they were punished. They didn't want the gifts I was going to give them so, yes, I had my fun with them." The jaguar finally seemed pleased that everything was in order on the tray and turned to look at Finnick. "After I killed the guards transferring me to the maximum security prison I began tracking down everyone who was at the sale. Finnick here, was the only wild card at the sale, after doing some snooping that's when I found out he was friends with you and that bunny. I pieced it together and went to tracking him down, put together a big transfer of goods that I knew he couldn't resist and when he showed up here I nabbed him. I brought him up and he's been my guest for the past month."

"It was ME who put together the raid, not Finnick. If you're mad about that then it's me you want to hurt and kill." Nick stared at the jaguar trying anything to get his attention away from Finnick and on him.

"Oh that's what I'm doing, and besides don't take all the credit. I know that rabbit Judy had something to do about it as well. Trust me, I'll get her once I'm done with you two."

"TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs trying to lunge at the jaguar causing his chair to fall over smashing his muzzle into the floor.

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky." Dimitri picked up the chair and hit Nick with the taser again. "Please keep your voice down, this process is lengthy and I don't want to be interrupted. You see I want you to savor it all. the way I do it he will still be completely alive as I remove his pelt. Then within a few days the infections will set in and he'll finally die. You'll sit there the whole time watching and listening to it, then I will do the same to you and send your pelt to your beloved Judy. You'll then die here and when she comes looking for you I'll have some other fun with her. With all my hunting for you two, I haven't been with a female for a while."

Nick knew he couldn't break the zip ties and any more screaming would just bring more taser use to him and Finnick. He just bore his eyes into him, now he absolutely wanted him dead. He could do whatever he wanted to him but to threaten his Judy, whatever Nick had to do he would see to it this jaguar would end up dead.

"So then," Dimitri picked up a knife from the tray and got the wicked smile back on his face looking at Nick, "shall we begin?"

* * *

 _"_ _TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!"_  Judy heard Nick scream as she walked into the warehouse, immediately taking cover behind a shipping container. She waited for a moment to make sure she hadn't been spotted. Getting up she slowly worked her way through the warehouse, hearing another voice this time. She worked her way up the stairs to the catwalk getting closer to the sounds.

Hearing the other voice it sent shivers down her spine.  _"So then, shall we begin?"_

Begin what? Judy knew it didn't sound good, she picked up the pace but stayed silent.  _"You see Nicky, most mammals mess this up when they try it for the first time. They think starting at the neck then yanking down will strip the pelt off easily. However, if you do that you run the risk of hitting the artery to the brain and don't get to savor everything."_  She was getting closer and hearing the talking going on she knew time was running out.

 _"_ _If you cut at the ankles and wrist."_  Judy heard muffled grunts coming from the last room.  _"Then make slices down the limbs it will peel off nice and easy."_

 _"_ _DAMNIT STOP!"_ Judy's ears perked up at the sound of Nick's voice as she reached the opening to the last room. She peeked her head around as her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh, Nick, once I begin a piece of art I can't stop. The moment could slip away then it won't be what I was aiming for." A jaguar was flashing a knife at Nick as he was tied to a chair blood dripping from it. Then she saw Finnick, just skin and bones with circular cuts around his ankles and wrist but surprisingly very little blood was coming from them.

"Well now where was I? See, Nick, you can't interrupt art. Oh yes, time to split him open, hopefully, he co-operates otherwise it will be more painful for him."

The jaguar had the knife to Finnick's arm and was about the press it in when Judy acted, "ZPD put your paws up!"

"Judy, no." Nick looked up at Judy, he was slowly shaking his head. He couldn't believe she was here by herself. Yes he had called her, but still after everything that had just happened he didn't want her here.

Dimitri slowly stood up and turned around, his eyes and smile making Judy take a step back. "Well, well, Judy Hopps. Looks like I won't be sending you a pelt after all." The smile grew as he took a step closer to her, the knife glinting in the light. "You'll get to watch it made personally!"

He moved with such speed it completely caught Judy off guard. "AH!" She screamed as the knife embedded itself into her paw causing her to drop to pistol just inside the room. Dimitri had thrown the knife and was then on her in a flash knocking her onto the floor.

Judy shot her feet out as hard as she could catching him in the muzzle and making him stumble back slightly. She ripped the knife from her paw and stared at the jaguar. He was rubbing his muzzle and sniffing. "Been a while since I tasted my own blood. You'll get a few extra points for that one. Maybe I'll make your death quick after I've had my way with you."

He charged again as Judy bounded down the catwalk ducking into the next room hiding in the shadows trying to slow her breath. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Judy could hear him just outside the doorway. "I found you!" His paw and head appeared in the frame and Judy did the only thing she could think of and plunged the knife with all her might into his paw pinning it to the wall and jumping deeper into the room.

He slowly came into the room and looked at the knife in his paw. Reaching up with his other paw he pulled it out and turned to Judy. "Ok you little bitch, I take back making your death quick. I think I'll make him watch as I  _enjoy_  you then pull that pelt off, form a nice rug at my home." He was pointing through the half-destroyed wall at Nick.

"Judy please just get out of here!" Nick screamed at her.

"I will not be leaving without you Nick." Judy looked at Nick for a second when a noise got her attention. The jaguar had dropped the knife and was down on all fours growling. Judy looked at the wall again and sprinted at it, she thought there was a hole big enough to leap through. As she was running her ears picked up the jaguar doing the same, she pushed off as hard as her legs could muster and curled into a ball sailing straight through the hole landing with a hard thud on the other side.

The jaguar smashed into the wall causing it to shake violently. Judy looked at the tray and grabbed a knife and rushed to nick starting to cut the zip ties away. She was almost through when the wall came crashing in. "Okay. Play time is over, bunny." Dimitri was walking toward her and Nick growling his teeth glinting in the pale light.

Judy walked back over to the opening, "You want me, come and get me. I'm right here, or are you afraid of a little bunny beating you." Judy stood with her paws wide open. Dimitri turned and faced her, his eyes blazing.

"You asked for it bunny." He dropped down to all four again and leaped at her with claws extended. Judy dropped onto her back and shot her legs out catching his in the ribs and pushed with all her might. He sailed over her but he managed to grab her shirt with a single claw dragging her along. They smashed into the guardrail, it creaked with the force thrust into it.

Judy tried to get up but the jaguar had a firm grip around her waist. He stood up picking her off the ground then leaned down bringing his mouth close to her ear. "This is the end of you, bunny, I guess I'll have to find my fun elsewhere." He brought his other paw to her throat and extended a single claw. "Say goodbye, Judy Hopps."

Judy closed her eyes feeling the claw press against her throat. *POP POP* Suddenly it fell away as his other paw let her go. She opened her eyes to see Nick standing with the pistol in his hand, she looked up to see two darts sticking out of the jaguar. He rocked in place the fell backward, the guard rail giving out. Judy winced at the sickening sound he made as his body collided with the floor below. Judy looked up at Nick. He was still standing in place with the pistol raised.

She walked over and took the pistol from his paws, "Nick, are you ok?" He just kept staring at the spot the jaguar had fallen. She reached up putting a paw to his face pulling him down to hers, lightly kissing him. The sounds of sirens we starting to echo into the warehouse.

He blinked and finally looked at her, "Judy, what happened? Where is Dimitri?" He began looking around the room for the jaguar.

"He's not going to hurt us anymore Nick, you saved me. We have a more pressing issue now of getting Finnick to the hospital."

Nick turned around to look at his friend. He was barely conscious but Nick could see tears were running down his face. "Finnick it's going to be ok, you're going to be ok. We'll get you medical help right away. Just hang in there buddy."

Finnick finally opened his eyes, "Nick." It was barely a whisper, "You're late."

* * *

"Ok let's get this mammal to the hospital right away." They medic yelled as he slammed the doors closed the ambulance. The sirens blared as it took off towards Zootopia General. Chief Bogo watched it disappear then turned and looked at the warehouse. This was the second time he had been down here under unsavory circumstances, maybe he could get the mayor to tear it down.

He walked into the warehouse and over the forensics team examining the broken body of the jaguar. He had twisted around in a way no mammal should ever be with a crazy grin still on his face. The chief shook his head trying to rid himself of the image and walked over to the two mammals sitting with the medics getting their wounds taken care of.

"I don't want a detailed report now, that is for the investigation team, not me." Bogo glared down at Nick and Judy. "What I do want to know is why you disregarded my orders, Hopps, and what you were doing here in the first place Wilde."

"I had to find him chief, he's my best friend. I promised him protection after the bust and I let him down." Nick hung his head in shame, he truly did let Finnick down. How could he ever forgive Nick now after this?

"I disregarded your orders because I knew something was wrong. You were too far away to get here in time, I had to act." Judy looked straight at the giant cape buffalo, no fear was in her eyes as she regarded him.

"So I have one officer who decides on his own time to hold an unsanctioned investigation and gets himself caught and almost killed. I then have another officer who won't ever listen to authority and does whatever she wants to do." He reached up and slowly massaged the bridge of his nose. "Do you two realize what a pain in the ass you two are."

They both just shrugged which infuriated the buffalo more, "You two are my best cops in the force. If you don't start playing by the rules, though, and listening to me I may have no choice but to transfer or fire you." His rage building with each word, he turned to walk away but stopped after a few steps. He turned his head around and spoke quieter this time, "It would be for your own good, there are too many cops on the wall. I don't want to ever see your names up there." With that he stormed out of the warehouse, they heard him get into his cruiser and take off.

The medics finished up tending to them and allowed them to leave. "Let's go to the hospital, Judy, I want to be there when he wakes up." Nick was trembling as they walked out of the warehouse.

"Okay, Nick, but first we should go home and clean up. It won't take long and it's only a short detour there." Nick just nodded his head as they walked to their car.

"Nick, Judy wait up." They stopped just as they reached the car, Wolford was running up to them. "Internal affairs needs to get your statements of what happened. It's to be sooner rather than later, I'm sorry."

Judy opened the car door as Nick got in, "We're going home to clean up then go to the hospital the wait for Finnick to wake up. They can do the meetings there." Judy was already around the other side of the car getting into the driver's seat.

Wolford walked around as Judy closed the door and rolled the window down, "I'll let them know, they're not going to be pleased as you two shouldn't be alone together until after the statements. But go get cleaned up and be with your friend. That's more important right now anyway."

"Thank you, Wolford." Judy gave him a warm smile and drove off toward their home. She picked took out her phone and shot a quick text to Fru-Fru, she really didn't want a group of armed polar bears storming the warehouse where the police were. That would be very hard to explain.

They arrived home and showered, Judy staying right outside the bathroom just in case Nick needed her. They were only there for thirty minutes before heading off the Zootopia General. Upon arriving they asked about Finnick and was told he was in surgery, apparently there were internal wounds to go along with the obvious external ones. They sat in the ER waiting room just hoping good news would come soon.

Three hours later they were still waiting, several times Nick broke down crying into Judy's chest. "I failed him, Judy… he's in the situation… because of me. If I had never made that call… he would be ok." He tried talking between whimpers but it was so hard. Knowing his best friend could be dead and it would be all his fault.

"Nick if you didn't make that call we would probably still be on the case of those missing kits and probably finding more and more dead ones." Judy was trying her best to calm him down, "Besides Finnick could have easily said no to you, but he didn't. He wanted to help and he did in a very big way."

Nick looked up at his bunny and her warm smile she was giving him, he truly felt like he didn't deserve her. She was so sweet and caring and the Nick with all his baggage. How did he ever luck out? He slowed his crying down and snuggled up tighter into Judy's chest. She held him tight slowly patting his head until he stopped crying completely. Judy was absentmindedly patting him when she heard soft snores coming from him, looking down she saw he had fallen asleep. Leaning down she kissed his head and continued to cradle him.

Another hour had past when IA finally showed up, Judy gently waking Nick up so they could give their statements. Nick went first wanting to just get it over with, they took him to a doctor's office where he gave his whole story. From the beginning of his search in the homeless camp to the last thing remembered of Judy cutting the zip ties.

"So how did the tranquilizer gun end up in your paws officer Wilde." The elk was writing down on a pad as a digital recorder slowly blinked next to it.

"I honestly don't remember." Nick shook his head trying to remember. "The last thing I fully remember is Judy cutting away at the zip ties, then the wall came crashing in. Judy walked away to the door and yelled for him to attack her. I saw him jump, remember myself screaming, then the next thing I know Judy is pulling the gun from my paws. I looked around but couldn't see Dimitri, only things I saw was the guard railing had a huge section missing."

"Ok, officer Wilde, we have what we need for now. I'm going to recommend you go see a mental health expert about this. Having pieces of memory missing in stressful situations like this is normal. However, if you don't know how to deal with the flashbacks properly they can be very devastating. You've had a very challenging few months, we need to make sure you are properly taken care of"

The elk turned off the recorder and put his pen down. "Off the record, I'm glad you got that bastard." Nick looked at him with shock, "One of my close friends was in that guard van during his transfer. I've been waiting for some sign of him too after him myself, but if anyone else could take him down I'm glad it was you."

"I was only trying to protect Judy. That is the only thing I do remember, he threatened to rape and skin her. I had to protect her." Nick was shaking his head. Protect Judy, it was to protect her, he kept saying over and over in his head justifying to himself why he shot.

"I'm not judging, Nick," the use of his first name brought him back to the room, "I would have done the exact same thing had I been where you were. All this investigation is for is to make sure the firing of the gun was justified. However, how the weapon got there in the first place is another matter that I hope Judy can properly explain."

The two got up from their chairs and walked back to the ER waiting room. Judy got up upon seeing them and rushed to Nick hugging him. "He's out of surgery, in recovery room one. They said you could go see him when you got back."

"Thank you, Judy. I believe it's your turn." Nick leaned in extra close like he was giving her a tight hug, "Come up with something about the gun." he said in barely a whisper. The parted as Judy gave a slight nod to Nick then walked away with the elk.

Nick went over to the reception desk and asked to be taken back to see Finnick, the deer nurse smiled and took him back to his friend. She left gently closing the door behind her, Nick shook his head at the sight of his friend laying there on the bed. He had multiple IV bags hooked up, his stomach was completely wrapped in bandages from the surgery, an oxygen mask covered his small muzzle.

Nick sat in a chair next to him and placed a paw gently on his. "I'm so sorry, Finnick. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. You were always there for me growing up, showing me how to survive on the streets. Without you, I would've been dead long ago." Tears started to fall down Nick's face, "Then I put you in such a dangerous position without even thinking of what they would all do to you." Nick couldn't stop the tears and whines coming from him. He placed his head on the bed and let everything go.

"Never.. let them.. see that they.. get to.. you." Nick snapped his head up to see Finnick's eyes barely open and his head turn toward him, a soft smile building on his muzzle. "That's.. what I taught you.. right?"

Nick smiled and shook his head, "Yes it is, but I'm not showing them. I'm showing you."

"Cut it with that sentimental crap, Nick." Finnick closed his eyes as a slight chuckle came from him, "You know I don't play that game." Nick laughed as well. It was true that Finnick was like a safe when it came to locking away emotions. Finnick opened his eyes and turned back to towards nick, "Thank you. I know you would eventually come and find me. I knew you would never go back on your word. You just took longer than I expected."

Nick chuckled slightly, "Well, hopefully we will stay in better contact after this. Besides, I have a question to ask of you."

"The last time you asked me a question I ended up here." Finnick laughed slightly after his statement while Nick flinched a bit. "I'm playing, Nick. What is it?"

"Well, Judy and I are getting married in a month, I want you to be my best mammal."

Finnick's eyes shot wide open, "Me!? You want me to be your best mammal?"

"There's no-one I would even consider for it. You're like my brother, Finnick, and I would be honored to have you there." Nick started to tear up again.

Finnick looked over at Nick, "Will there be an open bar?" Nick chuckled softly and nodded his head yes. Finnick pondered it for a while, "Well, I guess I could then. At least the booze will keep the lovey dovey stuff down to a minimal.

Both mammals laughed as the doctor and nurse came into the room. "Well, Mr. Finster, you seem to be doing better already. We'll get you moved up to your room shortly. You should only be here a few days, once you start gaining weight and your blood pressure equalizes you'll be ok to be released. Officer Wilde, would you please helps us in wheeling him to his room?"

"Absolutely, doc." Nick have Finnick a warm smile as the pushed his bed from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit late but life got my writing a bit delayed. Im hoping that every friday to have a new chapter out so two days late isn't to bad. Please like and comment as every little bit helps to push me to better myself as a writer.

“So you don't know where the pistol came from?” The elk looked over at Judy seeing if she would trip up.

“No, I don’t. Nick called asking me to back him up at the warehouse. I was looking for him when I found it on the floor of the warehouse then I heard Nick yelling. I grabbed it and ran to where I heard him yell from.” Judy just stared straight ahead at the elk, trying her best not to crack.

“So what were you doing that Nick had to call you to help him out?”

“I was out trying my wedding dress on. Then I was going to meet up with my bridesmaids for lunch to go over other things about the wedding.”  
  
“I see.” The Elk started writing at his pad again. “Do you have anything else to add?”  
  
“No.” 

Judy’s mind kept looking back to the interview and how easy it was for her to lie. She knew she had to, but still it surprised how easy it came. She looked over at the bed to see Nick and Finnick laughing, sharing some kind of a joke between them. She smiled to see them both in high spirits, if she had come any later and the result would have been much different. 

"So you still want me as your best mammal even with how beat up I am?" Finnick gave a sly grin to Nick. 

"Absolutely, who knows? Maybe Judy will have a sexy bridesmaid to push your wheelchair around." Nick looked at Judy sitting on the other side of the room and winked causing her to giggle and blush slightly. 

Finnick let out a deep baritone laugh, "I doubt she'll have someone for my tastes, though."

"What? You don't think I can find you a fine bunny to push your chair around and be at your beck and call all night?" Judy gave them a sly grin of her own which caused both of their muzzles to drop open. 

"She's been hanging around you way too much Nick," Finnick said letting out another laugh. "No insult intended, but bunnies ain't my style."  

"What makes you think all my bridesmaids will be bunnies," Judy gave Finnick a fake hurt look, “and if they were, are you saying my sisters aren’t good enough.”

“Well, I never said or meant that” Finnick was quickly trying to find an excuse as Nick started to laugh, “I just said I'm not interested in bunnies in that way.”

“Just stop while you're already down, otherwise she's going to bury you.” Nick was laughing uncontrollably now as Judy was trying to act more irritated at the little fox. She hopped down from her seat and started making her way over the bed.

Finnick started to slide backwards up the bed as far as he could giving a pleading look at Nick, “Come on man, help me out here.” He looked back at Judy who had hopped onto the bed now with a very upset look in her eyes. “Judy! Seriously, I meant nothing by it! I would love to have one of your sisters push my chair up the aisle for your wedding.” 

She smiled and jumped back down from the bed and walked to the door, turning around and smiling at the two foxes. “Nick’s right, Finnick. Never argue with a mad female. You will lose every time and just have to owe something in the future.” She left closing to the door behind her leaving both foxes very confused.

“I just got hustled, didn't I?” Finnick said look at Nick.

“I believe you just did, but she is right about the arguing. I wonder what she has planned for you?” Nick scratched his chin trying to sell the fake Judy routine even more.

“Really? You think she’ll have something planned for me now? Do I even want to know what it could possibly be?” Finnick had a worried look on his muzzle now. 

“Probably not, but it can’t be too bad. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Finnick was sitting upright in the bed now dreading what was about to come out of Nicks' mouth.

“Well, one time…”

Judy had her ear pressed against the doorand laughed at how scared the fennec fox had sounded. She walked away still laughing as her phone rang. Taking it from her pocket she smiled at the picture of Fru-Fru holding her smiling little boy. “Hey Fru-Fru, what's up.”

“Judy dear, since we got interrupted yesterday I was wondering if you were up for finishing our shopping. We still need to get you something to make Nick’s jaw drop when he takes that dress off you.”

Judy started to blush again at the ease Fru-Fru talked about sex, especially her sex life. “Well, Nick is probably going to be here with Finnick for a while longer, so why not? I could use a distraction from almost dying again.”

“Well then, I’ll make sure the limo is stocked with plenty of goodies to take the edge off! We’ll pick you up in a few minutes. You’re still at Zootopia General right?”

“Yes. I’ll be waiting outside.” Judy hung up the phone and got into an elevator to the ground floor. Stepping out she wished she had waited until Fru-Fru had shown up before heading down as several reporters were waiting right outside the hospital doors and saw her immediately. 

She could hear them yelling questions through the glass as flashes from the cameras lit up the waiting room. She grabbed her phone and texted Fru-Fru telling her to pick her up at the service entrance in the back, hopefully, there would be no reporters there. After everything that had happened and wedding planning still to come she really didn't want to deal with any reporters. Using her police badge she made her way to the back of the hospital. 

She got multiple looks from the nurses and doctors moving through the hallway but a quick flash of her badge made them move along without too many questions. She spent her time browsing on her phone while waiting for Fru-Fru to show up. She didn't have to wait long fortunately as she received a text that they were outside. She peeked out the door to verify there were no reporters then walked to the limo.

She settled into the seat and gladly took the glass of wine from Raymond as the limo pulled away from the hospital, "Thank you Fru-Fru. I really can use a distraction. It just seems problems like to follow me around." She looked around the limo to see the other goodies Fru-Fru had brought. Several different fruits, cheeses, crackers, and chocolate, lots of chocolate were placed around the limo's backseat.

"I can only imagine Judy, I can't go anywhere without having guards nearby so I never have any chances to experience any excitement." 

"That's because Mr. B will ice anyone of us who allows something to happen to you." Raymond looked over at the little shrew who now had a scowl on her face.

"Well, it sure makes for a dull life," she looked up at Judy. "At least I get friends like you who can tell me all sorts of exciting stories!"

"Exciting, that's one way to put it," Judy popped a chocolate-covered cherry into her mouth thinking back to all the times Nick and her should have died since coming to Zootopia. Even with all the close calls, she wouldn't have given any of it up. It allowed her to meet Nick. Even though he may have his quirks that made her want to punch him, he knows just what to say and do to make her feel complete. Just his presence was intoxicating, each day getting closer to the wedding and them becoming mates drove her crazy. 

She was lost in her thoughts of the wedding night when Fru-Fru finally brought her back, “Earth to Judy, were here.”

Judy downed the last of her wine as Raymond opened the door and took them both into his paws, “I'm capable of walking you know.”

“I know you are, but he's going to carry me anyway and with the past few days you have been having, why not take a break?”

Judy couldn’t argue with that, besides his paws were big enough and he held them high enough maybe no one would notice it was her with the biggest crime boss’s daughter. She looked up to the store front that they were going into and nearly turned completely red with embarrassment. “Seriously, Fru-Fru? La Petite Coquette? They are the most expensive lingerie store in the city! Which always surprised me as what they sell covers next to nothing.”

"I know, but I put something on from them and Devin can't keep his paws off me! Not like that was a problem anyway. It seems like every night we find a new way to do things, just the other night he had me bent over..."

"Ok Fru-Fru! I get it! You really don't need to go into details." Judy was embarrassed enough and how loud Fru-Fru was talking she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the store had heard her. 

"Okay, I get it, Judy. But after you to become mated it's going to be hard for you to not want to talk about it, especially with a larger mammal like Nick. To fully enjoy him, especially if you can take his knot, that would be like heaven! I swear if you do manage to take it you really won't be able to walk right for a while." 

Judy was blushing bright red now, trying her best to hide within the large polar bear’s paw. Lucky Raymond sensed that and curled his paw to form a bit of a bowl for Judy to hide in. They went into the back of the store for the small mammal section. Raymond set them down and took a seat nearby as the girls browsed. 

Judy saw a few items she liked but put them back after seeing the price tags on them. "So Judy, are you going to take anything to try on?" 

"I would like to but everything is so expensive."

"Judy, Judy, Judy." Fru-Fru was shaking her head, "Do you think I really care about the price tag? This is my gift to you! This is going to be your first time so you need to make sure it's special. Now grab some things you like and try them on!"

Judy finally decided to just take the shrew’s advice and took a few outfits back to try on. It felt weird to her putting on something like this for the explicit reason of have another mammal see her in it. Usually, she was a bit bashful about other mammals seeing her in her underwear but this was Nick and she wanted to impress him. She actually wanted to render him speechless for once, looking at herself in the mirror she giggled at the thought of Nick just staring at her as her wedding gown came off. 

“So Judy, are you going to show what you selected or…wow!” Fru-Fru came around the corner and saw Judy looking at herself. “That will surely make Nick’s jaw hit the floor.”  
  
Judy desperately tried to cover herself up with her paws dropping her ears in front of her face, “Fru-Fru what are you doing!”

“Well, you’re the one who is ogling yourself in the mirror. And, Judy,” Judy moved an ear slightly to peek through at Fru-Fru, “very good choice! I’m glad that even though you seem so bashful when talking about sex you appear to have a fun side as well.” Judy let her paws down slightly and moved her ears to her back exposing the white lingerie. 

“Yes, Nick is going to go crazy when he sees you, that will be perfect for your wedding night. Now pick out one or two more things for after your wedding night and let's go get some food.” Fru-Fru walked back to her seat in the main area while Judy put on her clothes and came out to select a few more items for her and Nick to enjoy. 

* * *

 

Nick sat quietly in the chair next to Finnick’s bed. A doctor came in shortly after Judy left and gave the little fox a dose of pain medication that helped him to sleep. The soft but deep snores coming from his friend helped to sooth the larger fox but he still felt completely responsible for his current condition. 

He got up and walked to the window looking out over the city, “I’m sorry buddy, I should have been there sooner. It's all my fault you are in this position.” Nick was talking quietly to himself as a single tear dropped down his face.

“It’s no one's fault but the mammal who did this to me, Nick.” Nick spun around to see Finnick looking over at him.

Nicks' ears dropped to the back of his head as he looked at his friend. His four paws bandaged up, his tiny body so skinny bones could be seen beneath his fur with IV and medication bags hanging above him. “I promised to give you protection and I failed you. You were always there for me, showed me how to survive on the streets when I was younger and how do I repay you. Setting you up with a crazed group of mammals promising protection that I apparently couldn't provide. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.”

“Nick stop,” Finnick held up his paw shaking his head. “Quit beating yourself up. Remember I still had the choice to not show up and help you, but I decided to even knowing I was putting myself at risk. I don't blame you and never will. I’m alive aren’t I?” Nick shook his head as he sat back down in the chair. “Then let’s put this behind us and start thinking about to your wedding, and most importantly, your bachelor party.”

Nick grinned at his friend. “So that's the real reason you agreed to be my best mammal, so you could set me up.”

“Oh, I know you’re a spoken for mammal and no matter how many females I throw your way you wouldn't bat an eye. But a bachelor party is a perfect and easy excuse to get a bunch of girls together. Plus with how beat up I am they will be falling over themselves to help me out, in more ways than one I suspect.” A devilish grin grew on the fox’s muzzle.

“Playing the sympathy card, it works. Plus with your stature you can play the wounded cub and get all sorts of attention.” Finnick shot Nick a look that if he could've he would've gotten up and beat the bigger fox.

Nick just laughed, “Hey I have to get them in while I can and you’re stuck to that bed. So since you are here for a while can I get you anything?”

“How about my laptop from the van, that way I can watch a few movies while I just lay here.” Finnick turned to look toward the ceiling as Nick got up and walked to the door. “Nick,” He stopped with his paw on the door handle, “I truly don't blame you. Not for any of it. Yes, things haven't been easy running hustles on my own but you’re happy and have a good life. Once I’m out of here I’ll look to see what I can do, who knows maybe I can find something good to do with my life.”

Nick turned his head around and looked at the little fox, “I know you can buddy, I’ll help you find something as well. It would be the least I could do for you.” He smiled and walked out of the room softly closing it behind him. 

_“Whatever I can do to help buddy, this time, I won't let you down.”_ Nick thought to himself with his paw still on the door handle. Another tear fell as he let go and walked out to the van.

* * *

 

“So how long is Finnick going to be in the hospital?” Judy snuggled up to Nick on the couch as they put a movie on.

“Until he starts to gain some weight at least, his doctor was saying it would be at least two weeks.” Nick wrapped his arms and tail around Judy as she began to stroke it, running her paws through the soft fluffiness. “They are not sure about his walking through, a month tied to a chair not being able to move he will have to go through a lot of physical therapy to walk normally again."

“Well, at least he will be able to be in the ceremony, even if someone does have to push him in a wheelchair.”

“Yeah. So how was your day with Fru-Fru. What did you guys do anyway?”

“It was good, did a bit of shopping then had lunch and some drinks. For an arctic shrew, she can actually drink quite a bit.” Judy rubbed her forehead slightly. She really shouldn't have tried to keep up as she was starting to get a headache.

“Oh, I know it. One holiday, when I was still on good terms with Mr. Big, she drank two bottles of wine by herself and was still able to out-dance anyone. Must be the metabolism those shrews have.” Nick started thinking back those several years and the more simple life he lived, but looking down at the bunny curled up in his paws he knew it wasn't nearly as fulfilling. “Since you went shopping with Fru-Fru do I even want to look at the bank account to see how much was spent?”

Judy just laughed, “You know me! I hate shopping and spending a lot of money of things, besides today was all on Fru-Fru.”

“Well, in that case, what did you get.” 

Judy looked up and slowly slid her paw along Nick’s muzzle until she reached behind his head and pulled it down into a kiss. She only meant for it to be a short one but as he pulled her more into him she opened her mouth letting his tongue in to explore. 

They finally broke the kiss and sat there breathing heavily, both mammals just staring at each other wrapped up in others warmth just savoring the moment. “This is going to be a very long month Nick, and you're going to have to wait until then to see what I got.” 

Nick watched as a sly grin slid over her muzzle, “But I can give a small hint.” She reached up and pulled the color of her shirt down slightly. Nick’s eyes widened as Judy slid her shirt further down to reveal the top of her bra. His eyes were treated to purple silk that was nearly see-through with small lace trim around the edge. Nick’s paw started to work its way up her belly, his claws lightly pressing through her fur touching her skin sending jolts through her body. 

She let go of her shirt, allowing it to snap back into place, and placed her paw on his just before reaching her breast. “I said a small hint, Mr. Fox.” Judy heard a little whine escape from Nick’s mouth as she felt a pressure build on her back. “Seems like it’s going to be a long month for someone else as well.”

“Yes, it will, but it will also be so worth it. To fully have you and we become true mates. I can't wait carrots.” Nick looked down at Judy with a warm smile.

“I can't wait either, Nick. I never really thought about it growing up, being so focused on becoming a cop, but once we started dating I knew I wanted it because it would be with you. I will be honest though, I am slightly nervous, though.”

“Why is that?”

“Well because of you being a fox you are much larger than a bunny.” Judy rocked her hips against the growing bulge against her. 

“Ah, I see,” Nick said closing his eyes and leaning his head back slightly. Judy enjoyed watching as she teased him. He opened his eyes and looked back down as she stopped, “We will be sure to take it nice and easy then, for both our sakes. I defiantly don't want to hurt you.”

Judy just smiled and curled more into his chest as she went back to the movie, “Yes, at first nice and easy but I am a bunny after all. Once I get a taste I may not be able to get enough. Remember, us bunnies are good at multiplying.”

Nick kissed the top of her head and brought his eyes to the movie as well, _“What have I gotten myself into?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit more mellowed out given the last few, figure the dynamic duo could do a bit of a rest. The next few chapters will finally show our favorite couple on the happiest day of their lives, their wedding day. So hang on as the fun is about to kick off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the big day for our two heros. After all the troubles they've been through they finally get some peace. Don't worry there still is more to their story so this is not the end.  
> There is some intimacy at the end of the chapter but I've written it to stay within the T rating of the rest of the story.

"Nick, your tie is not going to get any straighter no matter how much you mess with it." Stu said while looking at his soon to be son-in-law and shook his head.  
  
"Stu I want everything to be perfect, this is Judy's big day and I want everything to go smoothly." Nick was standing in front of a mirror that was brought to the gardens to help them get dressed. Nick already had Stu look over his dress uniform but after putting it on he stood in front of the mirror for twenty minutes going over it again.  
  
“It’s a day for both of you Nick. It’s the most important day next to the birth of your kits.” Stu got up from his chair and walked over to the fox. He looked at him in the mirror watching Nick fret over his uniform. He reached up putting a comforting paw on his shoulder, “Nick, you look fine, just relax. Trust me, once you see Judy walking down the aisle towards you nothing else is going to matter.”  
  
Nick stopped and looked at Stu in the mirror, he had a far-away look in his damp eyes. He turned and looked at the older rabbit, “I love her with ever fiber of my body Stu. I don't want to mess anything up.”  
  
Stu looked up at Nick as a smile crept across his face, “Nick, the only way you could mess this up is by not being there. You’ve already overcome the hard part of having her say yes to marrying you.”  
  
Nick dealt down as tears began to form in Stu’s eyes. “Asking her was the easy part, getting your permission is what scared me. But you accepted me and for that, I am eternally grateful. I promise to always care for her until my dying breath. I will always be there for her no matter what.” He pulled Stu into a hug as he began to cry.  
  
“I know that, Nick, Bonnie and I both know you will. That's why these are not sad tears, they’re happy ones. I know she's not a little bunny anymore. She’s found a mammal who truly cares for her and make her happy.” Stu pulled out of Nick’s hug and looked him straight in the eyes. “I'm happy it's you. Yes, I didn't accept you with open arms when you first said you two were dating, but I’m glad you gave us a second chance. You proved me wrong, and I have never been more thankful for it. You truly are what's best for Judy and I am proud to have you as a son-in-law.”  
  
This time, it was Nick who had tears coming from his eyes. He was finally accepted and regained the family he lost so many years ago. He pulled Stu into a tight hug and had it returned just as tightly. “You bunnies, so emotional.”  
  
“Yo, I need to come back or something. You two having a moment” The deep baritone of Finnick broke the embrace of the two as he was pushed in by Judy’s sister Dorthy, they looked at each other and chuckled. Nick stood back up and walked over to his friend in the wheelchair.  
  
He reached down and shook the other fox's paw, "I'm glad you were able to make it, Finnick."  
  
"You kidding right, I wouldn't pass up free booze. Besides maybe I'll see what this whole getting married thing is all about and see if it's for me."  
  
Stu let out a deep laugh. "Marriage isn't just about the wedding, there's so much more that goes into it. You need to be there for her in both mind and body, take care of her when she looks like the most beautiful mammal in the world and when she's bent over a toilet sick from a fever. You need to communicate, don't hold any secrets from each other, and never ever go to bed angry."  
  
"Why is that, dad?” Dorthy asked looking quizzically at her father.  
  
Stu sat down on a chair and took a deep breath, all the other mammals just looked at the elder fox in silence. “If you go to bed each night after talking about your problems and arguments with solutions to them and no regrets you will wake up each morning with a clean slate ready to work anew. However, if you leave things unsaid and go to bed angry without talking it will plant a seed, that seed will then be there in the morning and will have started to take root. Eventually, if it stays long enough it will grow and choke out the garden you are both trying to grow together. Weeding can help but once the seed is planted it's nearly impossible to remove, so talk through your problems and never go to bed angry with each other.”  
  
They all sat in silence for a while before Nick came over and placed a paw on Stu’s shoulder, “Thank you, Stu. I will be sure to remember that and rest assured, even if we have to stay up all night until the sun rises me and Judy will work through any problems we may have.”  
  
Stu closed his eyes and smiled, “I know you will Nick, you two have been through so much together there's no way you would ever let her go or do anything to hurt her. She's one lucky mammal.”  
  
There was a knock on the door that grabbed everyone's attention as Bonnie poked her head in, “It's time everyone. Nick you and the groomsmen need to be upfront and Stu, it’s time to get Judy.” They all nodded and walked out the room into the bright sunlight towards to alter that was set up in the rose garden.

* * *

 

Judy stared out the second story window overlooking the gardens, everything looked perfect from what she could see. the chairs all arranged in nice neat rows, flowers draped over the ends of them, the altar was set up under a small shelter to keep them out of the direct sunlight. She saw Nick walking behind Finnick as Dorthy pushed his wheelchair up the aisle.  
  
She took a deep breath and moved back to the mirror to look one last time in it, the gown hung perfectly on her toned body and she couldn't wait until Nick saw her. She patted and smoothed out a few ruffles and closed her eyes trying her best to relax.  
  
A knock at the door brought her attention back, “Judy it’s time. Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes, mom.” She opened her eyes and turned around to see both her mom and dad standing there in the doorway. “Dad?” Judy started walking towards her father before he put up a paw stopping her.  
  
“Stay there a little longer, let me look at you.” Judy stopped and smiled, tilting her head down slightly and putting her paws behind her back.  
  
“Do you like it, dad?” Judy looked up to see the tears already falling from Stu’s eyes. She started walking towards him again pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
“You look beautiful, dear. Nick is one lucky mammal.” He pulled away slightly looking at his daughter and how much she had grown since leaving the farm. He didn't even to hold back the tears, he just let them flow freely down his cheeks.  
  
“Thank you, dad,” Judy said wiping a tear from her one eye, “I’m so happy you have finally completely accepted Nick to be my husband. I can't wait to have him forever and spend many holidays down on the farm with you guys.”  
  
“Well, you are always more than welcome to visit anytime you want. Don't bother knocking, just make yourselves at home.”  
  
“Okay dad,” She stuck her arm out for Stu, “I think we’ve made them wait long enough. Shall we?”  
  
Stu took one more look at her before taking her arm, “Yes, I think we have. Let's go and make an honest bunny out of you.”

* * *

  
Nick stood at the altar wringing his paws together, even with doing hustles against mob bosses this was the most nervous he had even been. “Calm down, Nick,” Finnick had wheeled himself over to Nick and punched him in the arm, “She chose you, for reasons I don't understand, but she did. Now just stand there and wait for her.”  
  
Nick looked down at him and smiled, “Thanks. I’m just so nervous, even when we first met Mr. Big I wasn't this nervous.”  
  
“That's because it was supposed to just be a quick hustle and then be done, this is for the rest of your life. She's worth it though, right?”  
  
“Absolutely. She is worth everything we’ve been through over the past two years. The movies, dinners, cases we've cracked, near death experiences. I wouldn't trade any of it, I honestly don't know how I lived before knowing her.” Nick thought back to all the crazy adventures they had over the past few years, what adventures would be in store for them in the coming years. He didn't really care so long as his Judy was by his side the whole time.  
  
Nick was pulled out of his memories with the sound of the bridal march being played, everyone stood as Nick’s jaw dropped open. There she was, standing with her father at the end of the isle in the most beautify wedding gown he had ever seen. From the veil that thinly covered her face to the tight fitting waistline, it was perfection. Their eyes met and as they stared at each other all of their fears and worries melted away. It was just them, no one else mattered.  
  
Stu guided her down until they reached the spot Nick was waiting. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then turned to Nick, “Nick, I give you her paw in hopes you will honor and care for her as I have over the past few years. You have proven yourself several times over that you truly do deserve her.” Stu passed Judy’s paw to Nick, as their paws met Stu covered them with his. “I believe you two have a very long path in front of you, it will be rocky, but together you two can accomplish anything. Just keep each other in your hearts and nothing will hold you back.”  
  
All three mammals had tears in their eyes and Stu released them and walked back to his seat, several other mammals could be heard sniffing and crying. Nick and Judy started at each other for a moment before turning the walk to the altar.  
  
“Everyone please, be seated.” The old silver furred lion waited until all the noises had stopped before continuing. “We have gathered here today to witness the joining of Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde. When they first came to me I could hardly believe it, why would a rabbit and fox want to get married? Even knowing who they were, as cops, I asked them if they were on drugs, or even drunk. But after having them in my chambers for an hour listening to their story I knew they were meant for each other. I have officiated several weddings, even a few mixed species but these two have a bond with the strength I have not seen before.”  
  
Nick and Judy looked at each other and smiled as he pulled her tight to his side, enticing a couple of aww’s from the crowd. The lion continued “With this being a simple affair, and the father of the bride already giving sound advice, I believe we can move right onto the vows. Nick, Judy. Please face each other, then say your vows to each other.”  
  
“Judy, I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow.” Judy started to tear as the words left Nicks muzzle.  
  
“Nick, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.”  
  
More tears were shed as the two mammals spoke their vows knowing it came from deep within their hearts. “Nicholas and Judith by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nick, you may kiss the bride.”  
  
Nick lifted up the veil from Judy’s face looking into her amethyst eyes, leaning in he took her muzzle in his paws and pulled her into a deep kiss. They couple getting completely lost in each other. Everyone stood and cheered, the sound echoing all throughout the gardens.  
  
They separated and smiled at each other until the roar from everyone cheering finally brought them back. They turned and smiled lightly chuckling at everyone cheering for them. After a few minutes, the roar finally died down enough for the Lion to speak, “Everyone I am very proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.”  
  
This started up another loud cheer as they kissed again then walked down the isle the largest smiles they ever had plaster to their muzzles. Finnick and Fru-Fru, carried by Kevin, followed them down the aisle to wait at the end and thank everyone for coming. “Okay, ladies and gentle mammals that concludes the ceremony. You can meet the happy couple in the back and there will be a reception at the Butterfly Garden pavilion.” He then walked down the aisle and stood behind Nick and Judy as the guests left congratulating them.  
  
Clawhauser was all tears as he walked up to Nick and Judy encompassing both of them together in a huge hug which lifted them off the ground. “I’m so happy for you two. Judy, I expect an invite to the baby shower when it happens.”  
  
They all laughed as he set them down, “Of course Ben, you'll be the first one invited when it happens.”  
  
Judy looked at Nick with a huge smile, he had said when not if it happens. She wasn't sure if Nick had a slip of works or not, but the smile and nod he returned let her know he meant what he had said. Judy giggled and looked down surprised she was able to get even more happy then she already was.  
  
With the amount of mammals they had it took thirty minutes for all the guests to file out of their seats and past the couple. As the guests made their way to the reception pavilion, Nick and Judy, with the rest of the bridal party, made their way to another part of the gardens to get their pictures done. They made several stops to get some classic pictures along with some fun ones where Nick almost ended up in a lake due to him trying to pick up Finnick like his bride. The little fox didn't take to kindly to it and nearly did bite Nicks' face, he dropped Finnick while backing away and tripped over a log falling over and barely stopping himself from going into the water.  
  
They finally made their way to the reception where the party was already in full swing, several mammals were outside with drinks conversing amongst themselves as they walked up. Chief Bogo was outside when he noticed them appear, he moved to stand in front of them and held up a hoof.  
  
“I just want to say I’m very happy for you two, I really didn't know what to expect when you both joined the force. I honestly thought you would both quit after a few days but I'm glad you proved me wrong. Then you two started dating and I was scared I would have to break up to best team I’ve seen in years, I hope that this new union together will strengthen that bond to be unshatterable. All I ask is to keep each other safe and Nick,” He glared at Nick like he was trying to see into his soul, “don't you go making my best officer go on maternity leave too soon.” Nick and Judy just stood there, Judy turning several shades of red until Bogo finally couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a huge laugh that made everyone turn and look at the buffalo.  
  
He looked down at them, “Just kidding!” He patted Nick on the shoulder, almost knocking him flat, and walked inside to join the rest of the guests leave Nick and Judy looking at each other very confused.  
  
Nick finally shrugged, “I guess we better join the party, they are all here because of us.”  
  
Judy pulled him down for another kiss, “Yes lets, I've been dying to finally try our wedding cake.”  
  
“Well then let's not keep our fans waiting then.” He took Judy's arm and led her into the pavilion. “Whats going on here, we got some noise complaints to look into.”  
  
All the guests stopped and looked at Nick, no-one making a sound. Finally, someone called out, “I thought you were off duty.”  
  
Nick looked down at Judy who just shrugged, “They are right Nick, we technically are off duty.”  
  
“Well I guess we have no choice then,” Nick pulled Judy to the middle of the dance floor as the other mammals made a circle around them, Nick threw up his paws “Let's party!”  
  
There was a return shout as other mammals joined them on the dance floor the DJ blaring music from the speakers. The wolverine wedding co-ordinator started pulling at his fur, “The dancing was not supposed to be until later. Right now they were supposed to be doing their announcement and procession in and going straight to the head table to eat. Now the meals were not going to be out in time, the first dance was in ruins as they were already on the dance floor. What else could go wrong, why can't mammals just stick to a plan it would make my life so much easier.”  
  
Luckily the DJ understood and only played a few songs before calling for all mammals to sit down for the dinner to be served. It was a simple affair, a small suit salad appetizer followed by a choice of two different salad and fish choices. Everyone complimented the meal as it filled bellies all around, Nick and Judy getting small bites in between the clinking of glasses for the two mammals to kiss. They chuckled each time they heard the sound but had no problem in enjoying the closeness.  
  
Finally, it came time to cut the cake as everyone clapped while Gideon rolled in a 3 tiered carrot and blueberry cake. They made their way to it and Nick made a scene of inspecting every detail to make sure it was to his liking. Nick reached out with a paw to get a taste of frosting as Judy came up behind him and slide a knife into the spot where he was reaching. He jumped back with a fake shocked expression on his face. Judy fixed that, by taking the small piece she cut from the cake and smashing it into his muzzle.  
  
Wine, champagne, and beer flowed freely loosening up even the tightest mammals at the party as the dancing started back up again. Chief Bogo making a spectacle of himself doing the sprinkler and when he went to pull his leg up fell flat on his face nearly squashing Bonnie and Stu who were dancing nearby.  
  
This led a new series of laughing as Clawhauser and Francine pulled the buffalo into a nearby chair. This allowed the DJ to lower the music as he called for Nick and Judy, “So mammals I know things went a bit out of order but we do have a special dance to perform. Nick and Judy would you please make your way to the center of the dance floor, we have two special guests who have come to play for you.  
  
A white sheet was pulled off something near the head table revealing a grand piano and cello. Judy’s paws went to her mouth as two otters went to the instruments, she looked up at Nick who just had a warm smile looking at his bride. Judy started to tear up as the first notes were played, “Nick, this is..”  
  
“Yes it is, Judy, this song was our first dance together. I want it to be our first dance as husband and wife, this is to be our song, Judy.”  
  
She smiled and pulled herself into him holding him in a tight embrace, “It’s perfect Nick, thank you.” They separated as the music picked up and they began to dance. As they slowly moved around the dance floor everything else seemed to disappear and the only thing they saw was each other. Lost in each other eyes they saw the future they wanted to build with each other, progression at the precinct, owning a home, starting a family. All of it laid out before them and when they realized they both were thinking the same things they leaned in and shared a very passionate kiss.  
  
The cheers and clapping brought them back to the present and they realized the music had finished long before and all eyes were on them. They walked off the dance floor and thanked the musicians as other mammals went back onto the dance floor.  
  
The dancing and party went late into the night, it was past midnight by the time the last glass of champaign was drank and the last goodbye was said. Nick and Judy were cuddled together riding along in the back of the limo heading to the Oasis hotel. Renalto was kind enough to put the divider up immediately as Nick and Judy couldn't keep their paws off each other as they entered the limo.  
  
Separating from another passionate kiss the two mammals caught their breath while staring at each other smiling. “Nick,” Judy reached up and placed her paw on his muzzle, “if this is a dream please don't wake me up. I want to just stay here forever, with you in my paws… OUCH!”  
  
She glared at Nick who just grinned, “What? Now you know you're not dreaming. Besides if I was dreaming I would want you to wake me so I could win you over in the real world all over again.” He pulled her into his chest just listening to her breathing soothing him.  
  
The ride was fairly short to the hotel, stepping out Judy had to strain her neck and head all the way back to see the top. “Wow, Nick, and where is out room.”  
  
“That's my other secret for the night, you’ll just have to wait and see. Renalto, see you in two days.” Nick turned to the jaguar and gave him a wink.  
  
“Absolutely Nick, have fun you two.” He said with a smile and drove off.  
  
They walked into the hotel and thankfully with it being later in the night the lobby was quite, however cheering and the sounds of glasses clinking together could be heard coming from the casino. Moving to the counter for smaller mammals they rang the bell as a porcupine walked out from a back office. “May I help you… Oh Mr. Wilde, one second and I’ll get your key.” He reached under the counter and pulled out a key card handing it to Nick.  
  
“Thank you Ray, and is everything setup?”  
  
“Yes Nick, things are setup just as you asked.”  
  
Nick nodded as he and Judy walked to the elevator when it reached the lobby. Nick slid his keycard and the elevator closed and started to move up. Judy gave a concerned look to the fox who couldn't remove the smile from his face.  
  
The elevator doors opened causing Judy to just stare into the room. Nick stepped over and picked Judy up in his arms causing a slight giggle as he carried her forward. The room was the topmost penthouse of the hotel. The view was breathtaking, overlooking the entire city in all its neon lit glamour. A table was situated next to the window with all manner of fruit and chocolates arranged across the top, it looked good but Nick didn't set her down and kept walking down a short hallway as he nudged open a door with his foot. Going inside Judy got a huge smile on her face, on the huge bed purple rose petals were scattered around and a bottle of champaign was in an ice bath nearby. A large jetted tub was situated near one of the large bay windows giving a great view of the city.  
  
“So what do you think, Judy?” Nick looked down the see tears forming in her eyes.  
  
“It’s perfect Nick, now why don't you make your way to the bed.” Nicks' eyebrows shot up as his eyes grew wide. “What? Nick, I told you it was going to be a long month after snuggling on the couch after rescuing Finnick. Well, that month is over now and we’re married. Only one thing left to do now.” Nick set Judy down softly on the bed bringing his mouth to meet hers, as her paws reached inside helping him to slide out of his dress jacket.  
  
Nick stood up letting it slid down to the floor as Judy sat up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt pulling it back exposing his red and cream chest fur. Judy ran her paws through his rough outer fur down into the softer undercoat, pulling herself into his chest rubbing her cheek taking in his scent. His soft whimpers took her away from her nuzzling as she looked up into the emerald eyes longing for her. She turned around slowly lifting her ears, “Mind helping me with the button and zipper Nick.”  
  
Judy felt his paws lightly tremble as he undid the top buttons but settled out as he slid the zipper down stopping just above her tail. He started to slide it away until she reached back and grabbed his paws, “Nick, let me, please. Sit on the bed and close your eyes.”  
  
Nick did as he was told and sat there wondering what she had planned. “Okay. Open them.”  
  
Nick slowly cracked his eyes open savoring the sight in front of him, his muzzle dropping open. She was standing there in a near see through white satin corset top stopping halfway up her modest breasts. The panties might as well not have been there as they left nothing to the imagination, allowing Nick to observe all the different shades of her fur. “Judy, wow. From going to using the bathroom and showers completely separate to this, wow. What has gotten into you, not that I mind at all!”  
  
Judy slowly walked up to Nick and climbed up into his lap so her paws straddled him and looked right into his eyes. “My fox is what's gotten into me, or at least he will be very soon.” She grabbed his face in her paws pulling him into a very passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining as Nick reached down and undid his pants sliding both them and his boxers down in one swift motion.  
  
While still locked in the kiss he grabbed her by the waist and spun the around gently laying her down on the bed. He pushed himself up looking down and savoring the sight of her under him, one ear partial covering her face as her paws played with it, a sly grin growing on her muzzle. “Like what you see?”  
  
“Very much so my love.” Him saying my love sent a slight chill down her spine.  
  
“Well then,” She reached down and slid the panties off her legs, “Why don't you truly make me Mrs. Wilde then. Just take it easy at first.”  
  
“Of course, we’ll go at your pace to make sure I won't hurt you.”  
  
“I know you would never hurt me on purpose, now come here.” She pulled him down on top of her feeling him pressing against her. He went slow, just rocking his hips side to side and up and down savoring the warmth she was giving off, Judy letting out soft moans and chirps in response.  
  
Nick lined himself up and spoke very softly, “Are you ready, Judy?” She didn't open her mouth except to pull his to her and gently pushed her hips to his feeling the pressure as they became one body. She dropped her head back to the bed as they deepened the connection, the moaning getting louder. He was the perfect gentle mammal, deepening the contact slightly then pausing, Allowing Judy to adjust by moving her hips around to get used to the fullness. When she and Nick were finally completely together he pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss, just laying there experiencing the new feeling of being a mated couple.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing and caressing each other Judy finally started moving her hips up and down against Nick, “As nice as it is to just lie here cuddling, I think were ready to experience more of each other.”  
  
Nick’s grin grew wild on his face, “As you wish.” He started to match her movements as best he could, with both of them being the first time it took a while to get the rhythm together. However, it wasn't long before the slow gentle movements had grown into the fast hard throws of passion. Grunts and moans filled then entire room as both mammals let go and just let nature take control.  
  
Judy was nearing her release and could fell Nick’s building as well, “Nick… I want… all.. of you in me.” Judy spoke between gasps of air.  
  
Nick slowed his movements down as a whine but from Judy, “Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.”  
  
Judy wrapped all her limbs around her husband, “You would never hurt me on purpose, I want this and I know you do too. We’ll never know if it will work unless we try. Now I want us completely together.” Nick picked up the pace again with Judy pulling him in tighter and tighter. She felt her climax right on the edge and with one of Nick thrusts she pulled with her powerful leg muscles and threw her head back as his knot locked them together.  
  
The sensation sending both mammals over the edge as they cried out each other's names than their muzzles crashing into each other. Judy could feel the warmth growing inside her and she felt Nick shudder onto of her.  
  
Separating from their kiss Nick rolled them onto their sides so as to not crush Judy under him. Their heavy panting now filling the room as they tried to get as close as possible to each other. Judy curled up against his chest as nick placed his chin on her head and wrapped her completely with his paws and tail. A slowly rumble almost like a purr escaped from Judy as she felt Nick run his paws down her ears and back.  
  
“Nick that was amazing, it was more than I ever imagined.”  
  
“I still can't believe it's true Judy, but feeling you in my paws and your scent filling my nose I know it's true. I am never going to let you go.” He gave her an extra squeeze and nuzzled his muzzle across the top of her head.  
  
“Well, physically you can’t even let me go even if you wanted to right now.” She giggled thinking about how they were stuck together for the next thirty or so minutes. “But I could get used to mandatory cuddle time, very used to it.”  
  
“As could I.” Nick ran his paws down both her ears lightly using his claws to rake her skin underneath sending jolts down her body.  
  
After thirty minutes of cuddling and small chatting, they finally separated, “Want to take a shower and clean up Judy.”  
  
“Yes please, I don't know how hard it's going to be to get this stuff out of fur.”  
  
Judy hopped down from the bed and instantly fell to the floor, Nick was by her side immediately, “Judy are you alright, I did hurt you didn't I?”  
  
“No Nick you didn’t, well not really. I'm just, sore. You’re definitely are bigger than expected and Fru-Fru was right, I'm not going to walk right for a week.”  
  
Nick laughed, “Well at least we have a week off for you to recover properly. If you are really are alright I’ll go get the shower going.”

“Yes, I am, just give me a little bit to get my legs working again.”  
  
Nick kissed her on the top of her head and walked into the bathroom and started up the shower, messing with the dial several times to get the temperature just right. He was about to call for Judy when he felt a familiar set of paws wrap around his waist.  
  
“Water’s ready, carrots. Ladies, first.” He held the door open for Judy as she used the wall to brace herself walking in.  
  
“Thank you, Nick.”  
  
They had planned on a quick shower just to clean up but it lasted for a lot longer than expected. The first time showering together they used the opportunity to fully explore each other, Judy learning Nick had a silver tongue in more way than one and needed to be carried back to the bed after they were dried off.  
  
“So Judy, ready to get some shut-eye.” Nick rolled onto his side looking at his bunny who was staring at him with a fire in her eyes. She pushed him over onto his back and climbed over him straddling his chest.  
  
“What did I tell you when we first met, we bunnies are good at multiplying. I plan to prove that to you as long as my body holds up.” She gave him a slight kiss before sliding herself down remaking the union they now shared, this time, making the connection in one push letting out a loud purr in satisfaction.  
  
“What have I done?” ran through Nick's mind as he placed his paws on her hips and joined in the motion she was creating, a bond they would share several times over the two days they stayed in the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, carrots, are you going to take the detective slot Bogo offered you today?" Nick was typing away at his report of the car thieves they caught the previous day.

"I'm not sure, Nick. There's only one spot that opened this rotation and that would mean breaking up our partnership for the next few years." Judy stopped typing and looked at the ceiling. After giving everyone's assignments at the morning roll call Bogo had called her into his office, alone. Initially, she thought she was in trouble, especially when she saw her personnel file sitting on his desk looking a lot thicker than one of a three-year beat cop.

"So, Hopps…sorry. Wilde. You think I would get that right after a year." Bogo pinched his nose in his usual frustrated manner.

"It's ok, Chief. Um, am I in trouble or something? Usually you call both Nick and me in for these meetings." Judy's ears were flat against her back as her nose twitched in concern.

"Not you, but Nick is. I'm breaking up your team."

Judy was stunned. Why now? Things had been going so good and they kept their marriage civil when on the clock, so why was he splitting them up?

Judy was about to speak when Bogo's stern look cracked and he began to laugh. "I wish I had a camera for the face you just made! I'm breaking you up for a good reason. A detective slot will be opening up next month and I want you to take it. You've done great on the beat and have already solved several cases. It's time to put those skills to work full time."

Judy was shocked and her ears shot straight up as her eyes went wide open, "Detective? Me?! I'm honored, sir, but why didn't Nick come in as well? We are partners after all."

Bogo's stern look returned. "I said I was breaking up the team, that wasn't a joke. Only one slot is opening up and of your team you have seniority. I know you two work well together, but you also have the better investigative skills, he will be paired up with a new partner for the duration of your rotation which will be two to three years."

Judy's mind was racing. Two to three years without Nick every day? Would they be ok…would he be ok? "Judy," Bogo's deep voice brought her attention back to him. "I don't need your answer right away. It's Monday, talk it over with Nick and let me know by Wednesday. It's a big decision so take your time on deciding."

"Okay, Chief. I'll go let him know and we'll discuss it on patrol today." Judy hopped down from her seat and walked to the door.

"And, Wilde," his face getting the stern scowl he was known for, "I expect your reports on the car thieves before your patrol today."

"Yes sir," Judy said sharply and left for their office.

Nick wheeled over and gave a light kiss on Judy's head bringing a smile to her muzzle. "Don't worry. I'm sure I won't fall for my next partner." Judy turned around and punched him in the arm gaining a smirk from the fox. "Seriously though, Judy, this is huge. Not only will the pay be better, but you truly will make the difference you came to this city to do."

"I know, Nick, but not being with you and having you watch my back will be hard to get over." Judy looked over at the clock. "Well, we can discuss it more in the car. We only have an hour to finish our reports and then get on patrol. I don't want to be late and miss our one year anniversary dinner."

Nick smiled and saluted, "Yes ma'am, Officer Fluff!"

Judy smiled and shook her head,  _"My fox, what would I do without you?"_. She turned back to her desk and grabbed her stomach as a bit of pain shot through it.  _"That was weird. Well, I didn't eat much his morning, maybe that's it. Need to grab something before the patrol starts."_

* * *

They both finished their reports just before their patrol was supposed to start. Heading downstairs they dropped the files off with Clawhauser and went to the cruiser. "Hey, Nick, I want to stop at the diner and get some food for the patrol."

"Sure thing, but how is your stomach? You didn't eat much this morning at breakfast." Nick started up the cruiser and pulled onto the street heading for the Green Bean to get some smoothies and food.

"I'm okay, my stomach was just a bit queasy this morning. I hope I'm not getting sick again." Judy patted her stomach, she had felt off for a few days now but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I hope not. When you got that stomach flu last month it was horrible. Although, I did like taking care of my cute little bunny." Nick quickly dodged the punch thrown his way, "Hey! I'm driving here. I don't want to get in a wreck again."

"Hey, it's not my fault these things are made so big, besides that mailbox had been pissing me off anyway. I almost got stuck in it twice and actually did the third time."

Nick chuckled at the last time he had to rescue his bunny from the mailbox, she had gone down thirty minutes prior to send a birthday card to her mom. He went down looking for here and laughed to see two feet kicking in the air and her shouting to get her out of the box.

"Yep, the evil mailbox that tried to eat my honey bunny. May it rest in peace, in whatever form it got turned into at the recycling center." They shared a laugh at the memory until Judy grabbed at her stomach again.

"Ugh. I do think I'm coming down with something again. My stomach hurts just like the last time, or maybe I got food poisoning from the sushi you made me try last night."

"Well, hopefully a carrot and kale smoothie will settle it," Nick said pulling up to the dinner and hopping out.

"Yeah, hopefully. I'll stay in the car this time." Judy leaned her seat back and rubbed her stomach to try and relieve the pain.

"Sure thing, carrots." Nice slid his aviators down his muzzle to make sure she was ok through her window before going into the dinner. Judy leaned back and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and just trying to relax.

Nick was back fairly quickly, Judy taking her smoothie from him and taking a deep drink from it. It went down nice and smooth helping to settle her stomach. "Thanks, Nick. That hit the spot. Hopefully it stays down, though."

They drove through the streets giving the odd speed ticket and giving assistance as mammals needed. "So, Nick, how is Michael doing?"

Nick's happy demeanor lowered into a more stern face, "He's getting the help he needs now. Finally realized he had some demons that needed to be dealt with."

"That's good, he did seem nice. Just, troubled." Judy thought back to the night Michael had tried to hurt himself, and her. He was a friend of Nicks who had just gotten out of the military and was staying with them until he got on his paws.

"Yeah, he is nice. Hopefully, the doctors and shrinks can help him now. So not to change subjects, but about the detective role? I really do think you should take it. It would be great for your career and it will help when you come back as a regular beat cop. You'll have a better insight and open mind of the streets."

"I know, Nick, but I keep going to back to… Duke Weaselton."

Nick choked on the last of his smoothie, "Duck Weaselton? What? Carrots, after a year am I not enough for you anymore?" Nick gave her a sly smile, but Judy was staring out the windshield. Down an alley, Duke was talking with a stoat and after looking around and passed a bag of whitish blue powder after getting handed a sizable roll of money.

"Nick, I think it's time to finally get Duke off the streets. He's gone from petty theft and bootleg DVD's to drug dealing."

Nick looked to where Judy was staring and saw the stoat looking at the baggie making sure it was what Duke said it was while holding it up he glanced over to the cruiser and stopped. "I think we've been spotted, Judy." She was already out of the car and chasing Duke down the alley as the words left Nick's mouth. Thankfully the stoat was slow on the uptake and Nick was on him, quickly handcuffing him to a light pole and calling for a pickup. He ran down the alley hoping Judy hadn't gotten too far ahead that he couldn't track her.

Judy was running for all she was worth, last time she chased Duke they were fairly matched in speed. Duke having the slight edge of knowing the city better, but now after three years she knew it almost as good. She was keeping pace with him fairly well except it seemed like she was getting short of breath. She gave an extra burst of speed to try and catch up and end it sooner but as she did her vision started to blur and darken. She watched Duke make a turn down another alley as Nick yelled for her. "Turning left! Cut him off on Sahara Nick!"

She turned down the alley before Nick and a chance to respond, but she knew he would be there. He was always there to watch her back. She was going so fast as she turned the corner she needed to run along the wall to prevent smashing into it. "Stop in the name of the law!" she screamed out.

"Not a chance cottontail," Duke yelled putting on an extra burst of speed. Try as hard as she could though Judy couldn't seem to catch up so she did the only thing she could think of to get an extra edge. She dropped down to all fours and was pounding her paws into the concrete finally gaining ground. Only a few feet from her all noise was drowned out as the extremely fast and loud beating of her heart in her ears, sucking in as deep of breaths as she could but hardly getting any air, her vision was like looking down a tunnel but still she pressed on with all her might.

"Carrots!" Hearing Nick scream gave her an extra burst knowing he was nearby to support her. She saw the red of his fur as he came crashing from a side alley barely missing Duke and tumbled to the ground. She pushed off with all of her strength reaching for Duke when suddenly the pounding in her ears went silent and the tunnel of her eyes collapsed.

Nick picked himself up to see Judy going limp and smashing into some trash cans on the side of the alley and stop moving. "Judy! Judy, answer me!" He ran to her side and took her in his arms rocking her. He looked up and saw Duke had stopped a few feet away, "I'm going to kill you, Duke! You better run because if you did anything to her your dead!" Nicks words echoed through the alley cold as ice.

"Nick, I swear I didn't do anything to her!" The growl that came from Nick's throat sent Duke scurrying away.

Nick reached for his radio still cradling Judy, "10-00! Officer Wilde down, Judy is hurt! Bringing her to Sahara and Vine, send a bus immediately! I think Duke Weaselton did something to her while we were chasing him." He stood up and ran through the alley hugging her close to his chest, he could feel her heart beating faster than he had ever felt or even could believe it could beat, but her breathing was very short and shallow. Nick could hear the sirens coming from all corners of Savannah Central, hot tears coursing down his face as he exited the alley onto the main road. "Judy, please don't do this, don't leave me!"

Nick held her tightly as backup came to him. It seemed like hours had passed. The ambulance pulled up right next to him and he ran with Judy as the back doors flew open. Judy was ripped from his paws as a deer jumped down and put her onto the stretcher, he went to get in when he was stopped. "We need to work, officer. Just get to the hospital." They slammed the door and took off flying towards Zootopia General.

Nick just stared as the ambulance left his sight, Wolford's large paw rested on his shoulder. "Nick, let's get you to the hospital. They made the right call. You two are so protective of each other you would've gotten in their way."

Nick just hung his head as Wolford escorted him to the nearby cruiser. As he was about to get in he caught a glimpse of Delgato escorting Duke out of the alley. Before he could even think he was rushing at him, "YOU'RE DEAD!" No-one could react fast enough, Nick had punched Duke in the jaw putting him out cold and sending him flying out of the lion's grasp, his limp body bouncing off the pavement. He got another two punches in before the other two officers pulled him off, "He's not worth your badge, Nick! You got your hit in, now get to the hospital!"

Nick tried to fight them off but the pressure Wolford put bending his arm upwards along his back finally got Nick to stop, "OKAY, okay! I'll go, just keep him away from me or I will end him!" The ice the other officers saw in Nicks' eyes told them he was telling the truth. He would fight Bogo if he had too to get the Duke.

Finally, in the cruiser headed to the hospital, Nick broke down crying. Wolford looked over to see Nick curled into a tiny ball on the seat just letting the tears flow. He was a broken fox, the only thing that could rescue him was knowing if Judy was ok. He put extra pressure on the gas pedal trying to get his friend to the hospital as quickly as possible. "It will be ok, Nick .She's one tough bunny. Nothing could keep her down long, you'll see." The face Nick gave him crushed the wolf's spirit, it looked as if Nick was just a hollow shell of himself, those emerald eyes had lost their shine and focus.

"She.. she was just so limp, she didn't respond to me at all. Just that tiny heart beating for all its worth as she gasped for breath. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I already almost lost her once, but this time…there was nothing I could do." Nick let out fresh tears, not caring that he was breaking his rule of not letting anyone see something getting to him. Wolford started to open his muzzle again but just focused on the road. He needed to get Nick to the hospital as fast as possible.

Even with lights and sirens blasting it took twenty minutes to reach Zootopia General, Nick hardly waited for the cruiser stop before throwing open the door and sprinting into the ER and up to the receptionist desk. "Judy Wilde! Where is she? My wife, where did they go with her?" The elk at the desk was stunned by the ferocity of the fox before him.

"In recovery one. I'll page the doctor to... Hey, you can't go in there!" But the shout fell upon deaf ears as Nick forced his way into the back section of the ER looking for the room that Judy was in. Passing confused nurses and doctors, he couldn't find the room. He was on the verge of breaking down again when something hit him. Her scent! Instantly his eyes went wide and his head snapped around. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose he shot down a hallway and finally found her room, barging in without even knocking.

Judy sat up in the bed with a jump as the door slammed into the wall. Nick stared at her, expecting to see her hooked up to all sorts of machines, but there she was with only her warm smile looking at him. He walked over to her side and took her paw, "Is everything alright Judy? What happened? Did Duke do anything to you?"

"Yes, Nick, I'm fine. The doctors say I passed out due to low blood pressure from running so hard, they just don't know why yet. They took some blood tests and said they will know something in a while." Judy was smoothing the fur on Nicks' arm trying to calm him down. Looking at his right paw she saw the swelling building. "Nick what did you do? We need to get you some ice."

"I think I broke Weaselton's jaw," Nick looked down at his paw and for the first time started to feel the pain building in it. "After they took you away I saw Delgato with him in cuffs and just lost it. He was out cold with me over top him before I realized what was going on."

"Nick," Judy looked concerned at her husband. "You know you shouldn't have done that! It's just going to cause more problems than solve them, especially since he didn't do anything to me."

"We don't know that yet, Judy. He was dealing drugs! Who knows if he threw some in the air while you were chasing him? We'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says." Nick leaned in close to her face looking all over to see if there was any trace of drugs on it the doctors may have missed.

Judy playfully pushed him back, "Nick, the doctors already swabbed my face and nose for any trace drugs." She reached up and ran her paw down his muzzle. "Trust me, they are doing everything they can."

Nick leaned in for a kiss as a doctor came in knocking on the door and wheeling a cart that looked like a TV monitor on it with several instruments attached. "Sorry for intruding, I'm Doctor Honey and I'm in charge of your care."

She moved the cart next to Judy and smiled but had a stern expression on her face. "Now, I'm glad to see you are doing better Mrs. Wilde, but honestly I'm surprised you even put yourself in the position for this to happen."

"Well, it is my job to catch criminals, doctor."

"Well, given your condition, I don't know why you're not behind a desk. Honestly, it would be much safer, not running around trying to catch criminals and putting yourself in jeopardy." The doctor's statement made Nick and Judy look quizzically at each other than to the doctor.

"What condition doctor? Is something wrong with my heart that made me pass out, or is it worse?" Judy was gripping Nick's paw tightly, scared as to what the doctor was about to say, she had worked so hard for so many years to become an officer. Now all those dreams seemed to come crashing down around her.

"What condition, my dear? Are you honestly telling me you don't know?" She had the machine booted up with something in her paw.

"Don't know what, doctor? Please just tell us?" They both stared at Honey holding each other's paw expecting the worst news.

The badger just gave them a warm comforting smile as she squirted some gel on the instrument in her paw. "My dear, I honestly thought you knew, that's why I was so critical of your actions. Well, I guess I get to give you two the good news." She pulled Judy's hospital gown up exposing her belly, "Mrs. Wilde, your pregnant."

Judy's ears rocketed up as her eyes went wide. Honey placed the tool on her belly as the screen came to life. Judy's eyes were glued to the screen as Honey started explaining, "Okay, so right there is your uterus. Now let's see if we can see them… there we go." Judy's other paw came to her muzzle as two small forms showed up on the screen. Honey slid the instrument around Judy's belly trying to see everything. They were so small Judy couldn't make anything out.

"Well, it looks like there are just two in there, a good thing with what I am assuming will be hybrid kits, otherwise things would get quite cramped in there." Honey paused the image and took some measurements. "Looks like you are only about a week along judging from their size, although again with them being hybrid you may be less further along and just the fox traits are making them bigger." Honey looked at them, "Not to sound rude, by I am right in assuming he is the father, right?"

Judy blinked at Honey suddenly remembering she was holding Nick's paw, she looked up at him to see tears starting to form in his eyes. "Yes he is," she said giving Nick's paw an extra squeeze. He just stared at the frozen image on the screen.

Honey cleaned the gel from Judy's fur, "Well congratulations, you two. I'll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a referral to one of the obstetricians upstairs. I highly recommend you make an appointment soon. They will want to watch you closely. Hybrid kits can have medical issues non-hybrid kits may not, so get an appointment soon. Again congratulations, you can get dressed and leave whenever you are ready, just don't forget to swing by the pharmacy."

Honey left the pair alone staring at each other. "Nick, I think we have some big decisions to make soon." Nick just stared at her not showing any emotion. "Nick, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm going to be a father." Judy smiled and reached up to his muzzle as the first tears fell. "I'm going to be a father." He said louder and more confident this time and pulled Judy into a hug. "You're going to be a mother, Judy!" Tears started to fall from her eyes wetting Nick's fur.

"I know, Nick. I'm so happy right now." She looked back up at Nick's face, the tears making wet streaks down his fur. "So, who do we tell first?"

"Well, I think Bogo needs to be first to explain what happened today. Then we should go and tell your parents. I think something like this should be done in person, though, not a phone call."

"Okay, Nick. Let me get dressed and we'll go to the precinct to tell Bogo, then go visit my parents." She got dressed but the trembling of her paws took her a while, plus with the multiple times she stopped to rub her belly didn't help. Soon after they were walking in the door of Precinct One headed to Bogo's office. Several mammals stopping them on the way asking if she was ok, she smiled and said yes before continuing on.

The meeting with Bogo was brief and ended with Judy being put on desk duty. She tried to put up a fight, but with the day's earlier incident Bogo would hear none of it. He did say once she could see an obstetrician to make sure she could go back into the field he would consider putting her back out there.

Three hours later they were walking up to the Hopps' family farm as the sun was setting, "So, Judy, what do you think they are going to say?"

Judy was running the different scenarios through her head as they took the steps up the porch. "I don't know, Nick. Dad will probably pass out so we need to make sure they are sitting before we tell them."

"Good call." Nick knocked on the door, they could hear lots of movement and commotion coming from inside before finally hearing Bonnie call out she was coming. "Judy, Nick! Come in! We're about to have supper. What are you doing here? Judy did you get a new shampoo? You're positively glowing."

"No, I didn't. Where's dad? We need to talk to you two."

Stu came out of the kitchen at hearing Judy's voice. "Hey, Jude the dude, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Stu, they need to talk to us about something." Bonnie and Stu sat down on one of the many couches in the living room as Nick and Judy sat on one across from them. They had concerned expressions on both of their faces looking over at the younger couple.

Judy held onto Nick's paw as she looked up at her parents, "Well, the something we need to talk to you about is actually a few  _somethings_." Her parents turned and looked at each other, puzzled expression across their faces. Judy smiled up at Nick as he stood up and took a piece of paper from his pocket and presented it to them.

He sat back down as the older rabbits looked at the paper, even more confused now. Stu was completely lost, but after a minute the realization of what she was looking at dawned on Bonnie. She looked up at Judy who was bouncing in her seat, "Judy are you…" She was almost jumping in her seat now nodding her head yes. Bonnie leapt up and ran over hugging her daughter, "Oh, Judy, I'm so happy!"

Stu was still confused gripping the paper in his paw, "I don't get it, what is she?"

Nick walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Well, grandpa, let me explain it…"

"Grandpa?" Stu looked at the paper, then to Judy, then back at the two small figures in the picture. Finally, it all clicked. "Sweet cheese and crackers."

Thump! The two females broke their hug to look over at the sound of the noise to see Stu slumped on the couch. "Well, carrots, you were right. Good thing he was sitting down." The three mammals shared a laugh as they walked to the kitchen leaving Stu mumbling on the couch. "Grandpa. Grandpa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, the Wilde family has "officially" began, I hope they are ready for it :) In case anyone was confused I put in the bit about Nicks friend as an opening for another story I'm looking at writing, felt if I put a "place holder" in this story it would make the next one fit in a bit better. We shall see if I decide to was until I finish this story or start writing it along side this one, it all depends on work schedules and such as I really want to keep this one to minimal weekly updates. Well let me now how you feel of this one in likes, reviews and PM's. Until next time happy reading.


	15. Chapter 15

"Judy are you really sure you should be doing that in public?"

"It's your fault, you got me like this and don't act like you don't like it."

"Not that I'm complaining but anyone could see you."

"Again this is your fault! They wouldn't be hurting if you kept your _thing_ in your pants. Besides no one is around right now."

Nick looked around and indeed there wasn't a mammal around, save the receptionist at her desk typing away at her computer. He looked back down at Judy who was massaging her breasts. It had only been four days since her scare and finding out she was pregnant but already the signs started to show. A small bit of her belly was extending out, her moods were swinging likening the pendulum on a clock, and her breast had started to grow causing her great discomfort.

"Look carrots if you want I'll give you a good full body massage when we get home, I think you deserve that." Nick had his classic grin on his face but quickly wiped it off upon seeing Judy.

"What I deserve is a bra that will support and fit me, along with some deep fried pickles. You don't get to touch _these_ for a while, Mr. Fox, if ever. They are for the kits now, not your play things, so don't try to win over feeling me up with the promise of a massage, you shifty fox." Judy crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in her seat, dropping her ears behind her.

"I was genuinely trying to suggest a massage to relieve some of your stressed and sore muscles. I wasn't suggesting it to feel you up or anything, Judy. I'm not that kind of fox," Nick smiled at her as he spoke. He knew she wasn't really mad at him, just hormones kicking in.

Judy looked up and sighed, placing a paw on Nick's leg and leaning into him. "Sorry Nick. Mom warned me about the outbursts but I was hoping it would be later on or not as bad. Please forgive me for anything I shout in the heat of the moment"

"If you think that was bad I'll take it any day. That was downright calm compared to Bogo's outbursts." They both laughed thinking about all the times the Cape buffalo had yelled at them, smashed his desk, and downright scared the two officers.

"Thank you for understanding, Nick, I'll make it up to you at home later." She looked up at him with a big smile and a wink.

"Mrs. Wilde. The doctor will see you now." A nurse brought them back into an office and handed her a gown, "Please, take your clothes off, put this on, then sit on the table. The doctor will be in shortly."

Judy began to undress as Nick whistled at her, ducking quickly as she threw her jeans at him. "What? I'm not allowed to _enjoy_ seeing my sexy bunny?"

"Of course you can. Just not here, wait until we get home." Judy finished undressing and put the gown on hopping up onto the table. The paper crinkling under her did nothing to help with the cold of the cushion. "Brrrr, why can't these things be heated. It would be so much more comfortable" Judy sat with her legs hanging off the end lightly kicking them and wringing her paws together. She nervously looked around the office. Several posters of eating right, no drugs, and kits in various stages of growing were shown. Next to the door were numerous pamphlets for new parents' stress management, post part depression, and miscarriage counseling. Seeing the last one made her ears drop and nose begin to twitch, looking down she patted her belly. What would she do if she did lose them?

Nick looked over to see the nerves really getting to Judy, "Relax carrots, this is just going to be a normal checkup. Once the doctor sees how healthy you are you'll be back out busting criminals before you know it." He tried to perk her mood up with the prospect of getting back to work and he was rewarded with a slight smile. _'Small victories Nick, small victories.'_

"I'm just scared, Nick. What if we're not ready? What if I make a terrible mother, what if…" She bit her lip hard as tears started to drop from her eyes, "What if I lose them, I don't know how I could cope with that." She pulled her legs into her chest and began to openly cry, not caring she was giving Nick quite the view.

Nick got up from his chair and walked over to her, pulling her gown over her knees covering her back up fully. As much as he enjoyed looking at her it wasn't appropriate in her current state. He wrapped his arms and tail around her comforting her as best as possible, Judy turned and buried her face in his chest. "Don't worry yourself about things we have no control over, Judy. I don't think any mammal is every fully ready to have kits and I've seen you with other kits and your own younger siblings. You're going to make a terrific mother."

Judy looked up and smiled at Nick before pulling him down for a kiss. A knock at the door separated them, "Mrs. Wilde, is it ok to come in?"

"Yes." Judy let her legs out and smoothed down the gown as Nick went to sit in his seat near the table. A female rabbit walked in and smiled at the pair.

"Good morning, I'm doctor Townsend and I'll be your OB. So how are you feeling today?" She pulled up a stool and notepad.

"Well I'm not feeling any morning sickness, thankfully. A bit nauseous but at least not puking. Mood swings are going like crazy, though," She looked over at Nick who smirked, "and my breasts are really sore and getting big. They've already doubled in size. Granted I wasn't that big to begin with, but they're getting really big."

"Okay, Judy, so according to your paperwork this is your first litter, and I'm safe to assume you are the father." The doctor looked over at Nick.

"Yes, to both questions." Judy looked over and reached her paw out for Nick to hold. He took it giving it a little squeeze.

"Okay, so I'm going to have to pull up your gown to begin the examination, are you okay with Mr. Wilde being in during the exam.

"Yes, it's okay, not like he hasn't seen any of it before."

The doctor just nodded and lifted up the gown exposing the small bump on Judy's belly, she lightly pressed in on it and all around. After examining her belly she slid the gown up exposing Judy's breasts, gently pressing on them, "Well if you're saying you have doubled in growth only this far along they will probably get even larger, I guess your body knows you have mixed kits growing in you and making the extra space for more milk needed."

After jotting down a few notes she dropped the gown to just above her pelvis. "Okay, Judy I'm now going to do an ultrasound and get a good look at these kits. Now, because Doctor Honey thinks you're only one week along, I'm going to have to do a bit more _invasive_ ultrasound." She pulled over the machine and instead of the flat paddle the doctor in the ER had used she grabbed a long slender probe and applied a generous amount of gel to it.

"Umm, is that going _in_ her?" Nick raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Yes Mr. Wilde, because they are so small to get a better idea of everything we need to do an internal ultrasound. It won't hurt them or Mrs. Wilde, so don't worry. Now this will be a bit uncomfortable."

"Okay." Judy laid her head back and took a sharp breath in as the doctor inserted the probe. "Wow! That's cold."

"Sorry. I wish they would get us a warmer for the gel, now let's see these little darlings." The doctor moved the probe around making Judy squirm a bit. It wasn't too bad, as nick was much larger, but it still was uncomfortable to have another mammal besides Nick messing around with her privates.

"Found them," Judy looked over at the screen and saw the two small shapes, a large smile grew on the tiny bunny's face. They had gotten considerably bigger over the last few days but still not big enough for her to identify anything, "So it is only two kits in there and from the size of them already it really is a good thing. They are already double the size of normal bunny kits, so they definitely have a healthy amount of fox genes in them." The doctor moved the probe around some more passing the screen several times taking more measurements and writing down on her notepad before removing the probe and handing Judy some wipes. "So, we are going to have to monitor them carefully, with them being fox hybrid in a bunny. Things could get complicated when they get bigger. C-section delivery is a very real possibility so I want you to prepare for that."

She went over to the wall and picked up a few pamphlets and handed them to Judy, "These will give you information about the C-section, the amenities here at the hospital, things to expect during your pregnancy, and what to expect during labor and delivery. Now according to the measurements you are two weeks along, again with it being a hybrid it's a bit hard to determine exactly. I have had a few mixed species patients before and usually, the birth is around halfway between the species. Luckily a fox and rabbit are not too far apart, so I'm going to project a six week gestation period. With being two weeks along already within a month you will have two new additions to your family."

Nick and Judy looked at each other…only a month to plan. Looks like they have a lot of work and not much time to get it done.

"I want to see you once a week to make sure everything goes smoothly and if _anything_ feels wrong you call me and then get here right away. Mixed species kits have a much higher risk of complications, including miscarriage. I don't want to scare you, just giving you the facts." Judy gave a concerned look at Nick who held her paw tight. Doctor Townsend looked at the couple and sighed closing her eyes. _'This part never get any easier.'_ She opened her eyes and smiled trying to comfort them, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I tell all my patients the same thing because all pregnancies carry that risk, it's just you will have a slightly high one. That is why I want to see you every week and I highly suggest you take it easy." She lowered her glasses down and stared straight at Judy, "That means no field work. Desk duty only until your fourth week then maternity leave."

Judy groaned and laid back on the table, Nick let out a chuckle "I'll be sure she follows that advice doc, although she won't like it."

"Well, see to it that she does and I'll see you next week. Again if anything doesn't feel right call me right away, and congratulations." She smiled at the couple and left closing the door softly behind her.

Nick turned to Judy, whose face had gotten a sad look again. He knew how to cheer her up, "Come on carrots, get cleaned up and dressed we have shopping to do."

Judy gave him a perplexed look, "Shopping?"

"Of course shopping. We have a nursery to furnish, clothes and diapers to buy, car seats to buy, lots of stuff. We are going to be parents in a month and have a lot to prepare for."

Judy was off the table and pulling her jeans back up, turning to Nick with her paws cradling her tiny belly. "If we make it that far, Nick."

The tears were building up again in her eyes and Nick came over and kneeled down in front of her pulling her paws away and kissing her belly. "Judy, I won't let anything happen to you and the kits. We follow doctor's orders and in a month we will be proud parents, so that means desk duty, Officer Wilde."

Judy groaned again as she grabbed her shirt, "Don't remind me. But if it's for the best for our kits then I'll do it." Nick smiled and pulled her into a hug, after releasing her they went out into the lobby and made their next appointment.

"So, where are we going first? It better be near some food as I'm famished." Nick looked over at Judy and shook his head laughing.

"Wow, carrots, and we just ate breakfast an hour ago, right before the appointment."

"Hey I'm eating for three now so don't judge me." Judy playfully hit Nick in the arm as he drove away from the hospital.

"Well the green bean is on the way to Kits-R-Us so we can swing in and get some food there before heading off." Nick already had the car pointed in the direction of the diner before getting a response from Judy.

"Sounds good to me, I have a craving for a salad with smoked salmon on it." Nick looked over at Judy as the realization of what she said hit her. "Wait, did I just say I want salmon? Ugh, these are most certainly your kits." Judy put her head in her paws.

"Well, I could've told you that much carrots, I always did like salmon. Guess they're already taking after their dad." Nick peeked over at Judy as she glared through her paws at him.

"You're never touching me again, fox." Nick had a hard time telling if she was joking or not, how cold she said those words made him think she was telling him the truth.

He was lost trying to read her when a honk from behind let him know he was waiting at the stop sign to long. "Did I make my fox so flustered he forgot how to drive?" She gave him a wicked grin further confusing him.

_'_ _It must be the hormones,'_ He thought to himself as he pulled away from the sign.

After several hours of shopping, Judy skipped into their condo, her earlier apprehension gone replaced with boundless energy. Nick walked in, his arms loaded down with bags from Kits-R-Us and Maternal Mother. He set down the bags in the spare bedroom and looked around trying to figure out how they were going to fit everything they bought into the room. With the bed, small dresser, bookshelf, and recliner the room was so packed it was hard to move around. Now they would have to fit two cribs, two dressers, a changing table, and other things for the kits, plus find a place for all the stuff already in the room. He walked out to the living room and shook his head looking around thinking to himself, _'How are we going to fit everything in here and what happens when they're older and want their own rooms?'_

Judy bounded up munching on a carrot and wrapped her arms around Nick causing him to jump slightly. He looked down and kissed the top of her head smiling. "You seemed deep in thought Nick, what's up?"

"I was just thinking we may need a bigger place. The spare room is barely big enough for the kits after they're born, and then when their older and want their own rooms... we just don't have the space here." Judy looked around and realized as well their condo was going to get very small soon.

Rubbing her slight bump she sighed, "I hate to admit it, but you're right, I really do like this, plus we're not paying on it which is nice."

"Yeah, but that means I can sell it for a good price and put it down for a real house. I will miss the view, though,"

Nick wasn't expecting Judy's reaction of jumping into his arms and soon found himself on his back with Judy on top of him kissing him all over his face. "You want to buy a house, you want to buy a house!" She pulled Nick in for a deep kiss his mouth opening up, willingly accepting her.

She pulled away leaving both of them breathing heavily and holding each other on the floor, "Of course I want to buy a house. The condo isn't big enough so were going to need to move somewhere with a lot more space. I'm thinking Otterdam or Ficus Grove, they have good school districts and both are close enough to the precinct to not make travel too long, and… carrots what are you doing?"

Judy had lowered herself down Nick's body and was slowly grinding her pelvis into his, "What does it _feel_ like I'm doing, Nick?"

He got a sly grin on his muzzle as he grabbed onto her hips, "What happened to me never touching you again?"

"Hormones. Blame it on the hormones." She was already pulling off his shirt as she answered him, lowering her face into his chest, rubbing her cheeks along his soft fur taking in his scent.

"If the hormones are going to make you this amped up I think I'm going to have to knock you up more often." Judy playfully punched him in the chest making Nick laugh and pulled her up into another kiss. Sliding his paws up her shirt she quickly removed it exposing her unrestrained breasts, "I forgot you didn't have a bra on, I like it. I always fight those darn clasps on them."

Judy leaned back pulling her arms back giving Nick a good view, "Well you do owe me a massage and they are still sore. Why don't we go to the bedroom where you can treat me proper?" She emphasized the proper by grinding herself into him more. Nick grinned as he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"So what is needing my magic paws the most?" he asked while laying her on the bed.

She took his paws and gently set them on her breasts and laid back closing her eyes. "These could use your attention first, then let's see what else can use some magic paws."

"As you wish." Nick smiled and began to gently massage each breast enticing purrs from Judy, Nick knowing full well where this was going to lead to.

* * *

"So, carrots, do you like any of the places I found yesterday?" Nick looked over at Judy as she slowly ate some oatmeal, she had the papers of the houses he found online sitting in front of her. Their _massage_ session went longer than they'd anticipated the day before and never got out to look at any of the houses, so Nick found some online and printed them out for Judy to look at.

"They are all very nice but also so expensive, how could we afford them?" Judy was shocked at the prices, some would be more than the farm back home.

"Remember what I said, carrots. We're going to sell the condo and use it as a down payment, and for some of those the sale of the condo will cover the cost of the home." Nick sat down with a large plate of blueberry pancakes and dove right in.

Judy looked down at the papers and the prices of the houses, "Nick, how much did you spend on the condo?"

"Four hundred and fifty thousand," Nick said taking another mouthful of pancake, however hearing the amount made Judy choke on the tea she was drinking.

"Four hundred and fifty thousand! Nick, we could afford a huge house with that much, why did you spend that much on this place? I understand it's nice and all, but wow! That's a lot of money!"

"Well, I bought it as a bachelor, with it being close to the city center it was within walking distance to pretty much anywhere I would meet someone. I also really enjoyed the view it gives, figured it would be a good selling point when the time came."

"Well, I guess we'll need to get the place appraised to figure out how much it's worth now and go look at some of these…" Judy stopped talking and stared at one of the papers.

"Judy, are you okay?" Nick looked up at her then down at the paper she was staring at.

"Nick. I want to see this place, today!" Nick took the paper and smiled at the one she choose.

"I figured you would like this one, and the best part is what you see on the surface is not all of it, there is a second floor underground."

"Just like back home, wow that would be perfect!"

"Well, okay then. I'll call an agent and we will see if we can look at it today, I'll also check about putting this place on the market." Nick finished off his pancakes and took both his and Judy's dishes to the sink.

Judy got up and walked over to the bedroom, although with a slight limp from the previous night's activities. She was sore but she didn't mind it too much as it reminded her of the pleasure Nick could bring her. By the time she was dressed Nick had already contacted an agent and arranged a viewing of the house and they were on their way to see it.

Driving down to the house from the hill overlooking it Judy's jaw dropped. The house itself was a simple modern design with whitish gray paint and a two car garage. A short fence wrapped around to the backyard. The backyard, the thing that made Judy's jaw drop. More specifically the view from the backyard, with the house nestled in the middle of the rolling hills of Ficus Grove it had a perfect view of city center. Much better than the one in the condo where you could only see a few buildings, now the entire city center was laid before them.

Judy was bouncing in her seat hardly able to contain her excitement, as soon as Nick stopped the car she was out and through a gate leading to the backyard. Once she got there more surprises presented themselves, a large pool for doing laps and a jacuzzi situated on a concrete patio with a permanently built-in grill and outdoor oven. The house itself had a large bay window looking out over the backyard and view of the city. Judy could already picture herself with Nick sitting on the patio nestled in with each other as the kits ran around or swam in the pool.

"Judy, where did you go? The agent is here," Nick called out from the front yard.

"I was just checking out the view and backyard," Judy came back to the front as the agent opened the door and they walked in. The main entry way led to the large family room Judy saw from the backyard and had two different hallways leading away, taking a quick look Judy saw one went to a set of stairs while the other to an open door that looked like a bedroom. Judy walked into the bedroom and found it had an attached bathroom, a nice convince for them with kits so they didn't have to worry about being seeing walking back and forth naked.

The downstairs had another large sitting room and two smaller bedrooms with a full bathroom. Nick was imagining setting up the TV and sound system in the room and watching movies like Pig Hero 6 with the kits, all of them under a blanket snuggling together.

Nick went back upstairs to see Judy bouncing on her paws motioning for him to go to the bedroom, "Nick come here," she grabbed his paw and pulled him into the bathroom, "Look. A jetted tub. How nice is that going to be coming home from a long day of patrolling and just soaking in this? Ahhh! I can just imagine it now."

"I take it you really want to buy it." Nick kissed the top of her head almost getting hit as her ears flopped around with her head shaking yes.

"Absolutely! I can already see you in the backyard teaching our kits to swim or play soccer."

"Oh, really? And what makes you think they won't take up baseball or football. You know a real sport."

"Excuse me? A real sport? I'll have you know I helped our team win every soccer championship we went to throughout high school. I was the best striker we ever had."

Nick laughed as he pulled Judy into a hug, it took a while but she finally returned it as well. "Okay, carrots, I'm sorry, being a lawn fairy is nothing to joke about."

Nick tried to run and made it to the door but wasn't fast enough to get away and soon felt Judy's foot in his back and was soon sprawled out on the door of the bedroom. He rolled over to see Judy walking up to him with her arms crossed as she placed her foot lightly on his crotch. "You were saying?"

Nick looked from Judy's eyes to her foot and back, "I was saying soccer is an awesome sport and I will fully support our kits wanting to play it."

Judy removed her foot, "That's what I thought, now about the house…" She sat down next to Nick as he sat up. "I want to put an offer in for it. It will work perfectly for our growing family. The area is great, I saw a nice looking park and playground while driving up, the schools are some of the best in the city, and it's not that far from work. It would be perfect."

"I'll let the agent know were interested but if this is the house we want we will have to sell the condo first." Nick sat up and took Judy by the paws pulling her to her feet. They walked out to the main room and let the agent know their interest in the house.

"Well, I can put your condo on the market tonight. In your area, it should sell really fast. I'll ask the agent for this house and hopefully, we can put a hold on it. I'll let you know later tonight."

"Thank you." The both said and got into their car and headed for home.

"So, carrots, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Nick questioned as they slowly went through the neighborhood looking at the other houses in the area seeing several kits playing in the yards.

"Well, Nick, I did put my foot into your back I'm pretty sure you're sore now. Let's go home and I'll make you feel better." Judy ran her paw up Nicks' leg and stopped at the small bulge growing in his pants.

Nick put an extra bit of speed on the car, "I can totally agree to that." Nick had a big smile as Judy started caressing the growing bulge. _'I can totally get used to this,'_ Nick thought as they hit the highway and sped to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know not much compared to my other has happened in this one but it will help to lead into the next parts of the story. As for the bit about the soccer and "Lawn fairies" I am a proud lawn fairy :) I played for 12 years as a goal keeper and thoroughly enjoyed it, hoping my kids will enjoy it as well when they get older. Well off I go for the next chapter and to start the story of Michael, I have decided to write about him as well though it may take some time to flesh out that story and exactly how I want it to go. Look forward to reading your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone, whats this a two for one over the weekend? Yes, yes it is. As we continue on with Judy's pregnancy I believe the end is in sight, I at least see the light at then end of the tunnel... or its a fright train of plot thats about to crash into me I'm still unsure as of now. Either way there still is some more adventures for our dynamic duo.

"Nick get in here!"

"Carrots I'm trying to unpack in here, can't it…"

"Nichola Piberius Wilde, when your pregnant wife tells you to come here you don't make excuses you just get your furry butt in here!"

Nick came running into the living room, jumping over boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet, to see Judy laying on the couch holding her swollen belly. Fear started to build until he saw the smile spread across her face and her paw waving him over. He knelt down next to her, "What's wrong Judy?"

Her smile grew bigger as she took his paw and placed it on her. "Just wait."

Nick had a confused look until he felt something hit his paw, he looked down at her belly as he felt another bump. The smile Judy had was infectious and grew even bigger on Nicks muzzle. "I think they're fighting in there, they've been moving around all day and now their kicking hard enough we can feel it."

Nick removed his paw and leaned down to kiss her belly then rest his head on it. Judy ran her paws through the fur on his head playing with his ears. He was enjoying cuddling when a kick to his head made him sit up and smirk at her. "Now, now kits. No need to start beating on your daddy already."

"Oh yes, there will be plenty of time for that soon. Nick, do you mind helping me up." Nick stood up and took Judy's paws to pull her into a sitting position. She swung her legs over the side of the couch sighing as she looked down. "I look like I swallowed a beach ball, I'm surprised I can still see my feet."

"I would say more or a soccer ball than a beach ball," Nick said watching her hop down from the couch and stumble slightly. She glared at Nick as she regained her balance.

"Oh, so I am fat. is that what you're saying."

"No. Ummm, what I, ah, meant to say is, uh…" Nick stumbled over his words while trying to find the right ones so he didn't have to sleep on the couch for the first night in their new home. Thankfully the real estate agent they had was able to sell their condo within a few days of listing it and the owners of the house were very inclined to sell. Within two weeks the sale of the condo was done and they were moving into their new home.

Thankfully the other officers helped with packing and bringing their things to the new house. They were in the process of unpacking when Judy took the break on the couch and felt the kits kicking and yelled for Nick. "What I was trying to say is that you are too hard on yourself. A bit of weight gain is normal as you have two kits growing inside of you, one of them a fox. So don't think of it as getting fat but the miracle of life growing inside of you."

Judy looked down and smiled rubbing her baby bump, "Sly fox. You always know just what to say don't you, besides I was just messing with you."

"I figured you were," Nick leaned down and kissed the top of Judy's head, "So are you ready for your appointment." Judy groaned, "Ugh, do I have to go. It's just going to be the same as always of them growing just fine, my breasts are still hurting, and that I need to watch what I eat, blah blah blah."

Nick looked down in disbelief at Judy as a sly grin grew across his muzzle, "You forgot didn't you."

Judy cocked her head and stared at Nick, "Forgot what? What did I forget."

"You did forget. Oh, carrots I get to hold this over you for a while now." Nick was positively ecstatic doing a little dance that made Judy laugh at his antics while racking her brain at what she could've forgotten.

"Okay slick Nick, you can stop you stupid little jig at any time and let me know what's so important that I forgot." Judy crossed her arms in front of her starting to get irritated.

Nick stopped and looked at her, "You really did forget didn't you? Wow, the most important appointment besides finding out we were having kits and you truly forgot."

"Forgot what!" Judy's ears were standing straight up as her foot pounded into the floor in frustration with the fox standing in front of her.

"We get to find out what were having today Judy." Nick's voice was quite and a bit pained.

Judy's foot stopped as her ears dropped behind her back, "Oh no, I did forget." Her head hung forward as tears began to well up in her eyes. "How could I forget something that important Nick."

The tears fell as Nick took her in his arms petting her ears to calm her down, "Hey now carrots don't beat yourself up. A lot has happened over the past week with packing and moving so don't worry about it."

But try as he might he couldn't calm her down, he felt he legs getting weak as they slumped to the floor with Judy crying her eyes out. He just held her until she finally stopped, letting her go and sitting back slightly. "I'm sorry Nick, damn hormones making me even more emotional than normal."

"No need to apologize carrots, I've gotten used to them over the past few weeks and I'm pretty sure according to Stu it won't go away anytime soon after their born." Nick chuckled slightly as he pulled Judy to her feet. "Either way we do need to get going to your appointment, it is a bit further to the hospital than at the condo."

"Okay Nick, let's get going but I want a salmon, carrot, and kale sandwich to take with me. No looks from you this time or you still end up on the couch tonight."

"Not a peep from me carrots I swear. So head out to the car I'll make your sandwich and bring it out." Judy waddled out the front door with Nick smiling behind her before heading to the kitchen. "I wonder if she'll still be trying to get into the car when I get out there again."

XXX

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, it's a pleasure to see you again. How are things going." Doctor Townsend walked in taking her normal seat on the stool next to the bed.

"Well, my cravings are all over the place, even though I actually am getting used to fish now, which is kind of scary."

The doctor laughed a bit, "That's normal, every mixed species couple I've had has said the same thing about gaining a liking to their mate's meals. In some cases it goes away in others it sticks, it will all depend on how you handle it and how much you have it while pregnant."

She did her normal examination commenting on how big her belly had grown in the past week, "Okay you really should start considering scheduling a C-section with the size your growing. I just don't want you to get all the way to pushing and we suddenly realize the kits won't be able to come out."

"We have talked about it a bit but things fell off after we started the home buying process." Judy looked over at Nick who slightly shook his head. Judy wanted to actually give birth while Nick was more for wanting her to do the C-section to make sure nothing would go wrong. However, he knew it was ultimately her decision so he didn't push it too much, just give his opinion and let her make the final decision.

"Well please talk it over some more, I won't force you but in my medical opinion a C-section will be your best option for a safe delivery." Doctor Townsend spoke as she booted up the ultrasound machine. "So you still have time to decide, for now, lets get going to the best part of this appointment." She placed the probe on Judy's belly as the screen came to life.

Judy watched with apprehension lightly holding Nick's paw. He looked down at her watching her small nose twitch back and forth nervously with her eyes glued to the screen.

"There they are, so I'll do my normal check and measurements then well check the sex of the kits. You did want to know right?" She stared at the screen and jotted more notes as she spoke to Nick and Judy.

"We definitely want to know, also at this stage will you be able to tell if they are more one species then the other?" Judy asked as her foot starting the twitch now as well.

"Some of the bigger characteristics of tails, ears, muzzle, and overall length yes. But any small details we will have to wait and see until the birth." She moved the probe around some more and after a few minutes finally asked, "So are you ready?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other and smiled before saying together, "Yes, as ready as we'll ever be."

"Well meet your buck," The small form of a bunny came onto the screen. The classic short body and long ears were clearly visible, but they more pointed and he had a slightly longer tail.

"So how are you sure it's a… okay never mind I can tell now." Nick was beginning to question when suddenly the tiny penis popped up on the screen, "Yep that is absolutely a boy, no doubt there." All the mammals laughed at Nicks comment.

"So let's see if I can get a clear picture for you here, and there we go. Stay hello to your little vixen." On the screen, the long slender body of a fox came up with a short muzzle and skinny tail. No questions were needed to be asked as the little fox moved around and gave everyone a clear view between her legs.

As the doctor pulled the probe off Judy pulled Nick into a deep short kiss, "A boy and girl Nick and in two weeks we get to hold them in our arms. Nick, are you crying?"

Everything from the past month finally hit Nick all at once after seeing the images of his kits on the screen. Tears openly fell from his eyes and he didn't even try to hide it. The doctor just mentioned about making a follow on appointment for the next week and excused herself from the room leaving the two mammals alone.

"Yes, Judy I'm crying. You've made me so happy over the past few years we've been together and now seeing we going to have both a buck and a vixen. It's just so much at once, I… I…" Nick couldn't keep himself together anyone and dropped his head onto Judy's shoulder.

"You foxes, so emotional. I know it's a lot at once but we will be able to do it. We've battled much bigger mammals than ourselves. We can handle this." Judy held Nick enjoying the reversal of roles from this morning.

Nick pulled his head up slightly looking right into Judy's amethyst eyes, "You misunderstand me, Judy. These tears are of joy, I never thought I could be so happy but each day you prove me wrong. Now you're bringing life to our kits, sacrificing so much to bring them into this world. You amaze me so much, Judy."

Judy began to tear up as well looking into his emerald eyes now glistening with the crying. "You amaze me too Nick, giving up the easy life to join me on the force and then as my true partner. Now were going to be responsible for bringing kits into this crazy world, there is no other mammal I would rather have by my side."

Both mammals cried into each other for a few minutes before Judy finally hopped down and got her clothes back on. They walked down to the car as Judy talked to her mom on the phone, "Hey mom we just got out of the appointment and we found out what were having. A buck and a vixen, now we know why I've been craving fish so much lately."

"That's great Judy, now knowing you're having a vixen growing in you are you going to have a C-section?" Bonnie had the same concerns Nick had stressed to Judy.

"I'd rather not, there's so much unknown I'm not sure about. It will be in the back of my mind but I'm looking at going natural right now."

"Natural!? Honey, I know you're strong but when these pains come in your going to want that epidural."

"Oh, I will, that I will definitely have." Judy knew she wouldn't be able to cope with the pain of going full natural, not with a fox pushing its way through.

"Well mom were about to go into the parking garage and I'm going to lose you, we'll let you know if anything changes and when the time finally comes. Hopefully not for another two weeks, of course. Love you, mom."

"Love you to Judy, and you as well Nick. Stay safe you two."

Judy hung up and put the phone in her pocket as a firm kick came from her kits, "Hey now little miss, keep it down in there."

"How do you know it's not the buck in there with those big feet trying to kick his sister?"

"Because it feels like a small point, not a large flat area that the little guy would do. Ouch! Like that one." Judy rubbed her side as another kick hit the same spot. "They are going to bruise me on the inside before they come out aren't they."

"There's a good chance of that. Look at it this way they're just getting practice for when they come out so they already know how to fight each other." Nick smirked as he helped Judy into the car and then got in himself.

"So off to home to finish unpacking?" Nick questioned as they left the parking garage.

"Yes, although I may help you put the bed together and take a nap. I'm feeling really worn out and tired suddenly." Judy stretched and yawned.

"Not a problem carrots, there's not too much let to unpack anyway so I can take care of it. Carrots?" Nick looked over and saw she was already asleep in her seat clutching her baby bump. Nick smiled and placed a paw on her bump as well, getting a bigger grin as a kick made it bounce a little. He turned back facing the road as he drove his growing family home.

* * *

"So mom and dad what do you guys think of the new house?" Bonnie and Stu had come to visit Nick and Judy at their new home once they were finally all unpacked. She was carrying a big dish of green bean casserole when bonnie quickly came over taking it from daughter. "Mom I'm pregnant, not broken."

"Judith Laverne Wilde. You are two days away from your due date. So if I want to help, you will accept that help." Bonnie hardly ever used Judy's full name and with the glare that followed, she decided to not fight the subject.

They all sat down and began eating, Nick and Judy both having a sizable portion of tuna with the casserole. "So Judy you felt anything yet?" Bonnie was feeling very curious if Judy was feeling any of the signs of contractions she had when she was close to her due date.

"A few squeezes and some pressure around my whole belly but nothing too much, I truly think it will be a complete surprise when it happens." She squirmed a bit in her seat like she couldn't get comfortable and rubbed her back lightly.

Bonnie watched her daughter closely with an eyebrow raised, "Are you sure your not feeling anything Judy?"

"Yes, mom. It's just my back has been hurting these last few days, but I am carrying a half fox in me as well so my body is really working hard to support her." She rubbed a bit more before finally reaching up and grabbing a bite of fish.

"Well, again this close pay careful attention to everything, no matter how small."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Yes mother."

The rest of the meal was uneventful filled with conversations of the recent harvest, the best they had in years, and compliments of the new house. After all the dishes were put away they gathered on the patio to enjoy the setting sun.

"This really is a beautiful home you two have, you've done very well for yourselves." Bonnie gazed out over the city, as much as she loved being out in the country the city did have a certain charm itself.

"Thank you, mom, it was mostly Nick's doing. All his hard work before becoming an officer helped to pay for most of it." The rabbits all chuckled as Nick rolled his eyes at the comment until Judy shot up in her chair grabbing her back. "These darn kits, I swear I'm bruised inside from their kicking. They keep getting stronger too like they're trying to break my spine. Ouch!" Judy whole face scrunched up as another jolt of pain shot up her spine, "Okay that wasn't a kick. Wow did it hurt."

Bonnie was instantly by her side with her hand on her daughter's belly, "Okay Judy just breath, how often have you been feeling these pains."

Judy laid back on the seat slowing down her breathing, "I've been feeling these for the past two days but nothing like the sharp ones I just felt, all the other ones were just dull aches in my back."

"Stu, Nick, I think we should start making our way to…"

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Judy sat up again as another jolt rocked her small body. Bonnie rubbed her lower back trying to get her to ease the pain.

"Stu grab her bag and get it into their car, Nick once this contraction is over get her in as well."

Judy relaxed slightly, "Contraction, this is what they feel like!? Someone knock me out please and wake me when it's over."

Bonnie laughed as Nick walked over to pick her up, cradling her in his arms he questioned Bonnie, "Are you sure this is it?"

"Nick with how many pregnancies's I've had, I'm sure."

"But still how can you be… I'm wet." Nick looked down and saw his arm and shirt had became soaked as well had Judy's pants. She gripped onto Nicks back tightly threatening to pull out fur as the next contraction hit, "Well I guess that answers that then."

He endured the pain as he set her down in the car, her yelling could be heard through the closed windows, "Nicholas Wilde you did this to me you asshole! You're never having sex with me again!"

Nick looked at Bonnie and Stu with a concerned look on his face. They grabbed onto his paw and guided him to the driver side of the car, "Just get her to the hospital we will be there shortly," Nick opened his muzzle to speak but the look Bonnie gave him made him close it quickly, "Don't speak just drive."

A yell from the car made Nick throw the door open and hop inside getting the car moving. As he was driving he pulled out his phone and sent messages to Bogo and Clawhouser. He was about to send more out when Judy shouted at him, "Put the damn phone down and concentrate on getting me to the hospital. If I don't have drugs in me soon to kill this pain you will seriously never have sex again!"

Thirty-five minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot after Nick endured calls for his immediate castration and swearing he will be not just sleeping but living on the couch for the foreseeable future. He got her a wheelchair and took her up the elevator to labor and delivery.

Upon arriving at the counter the deer behind the desk started handing them forms to fill out when Judy was hit with another contraction and let out a stream of cursing that would've curled her parent's fur. The deer looked at her, "Okay then. We'll get you back into a room and you can fill them out in there."

She hit the intercom and called for a nurse to come up and take her back. A porcupine came out shortly and wheeled Judy back, "So ma'am who is your doctor."

"Doctor Townseeeeeeend." Judy bent over in the chair as another contraction hit.

"Alright then, so how far apart are the contractions now."

"Only a few minutes, I really haven't been timing them. They started about an hour ago and wow are they strong."

"Alright, Mrs. Wilde well get you into your room and hooked up to the monitors, if it's alright with you well have our on call OB take a look at you while we get ahold of doctor Townsend."

Judy was rolled into a room just down the hall and given a gown to put on. With Nicks help, she was able to undress, put the gown on, and get into the bed. "This really is it carrots, nervous?"

"A bit Nick but so long as your here I'll be fine. Come here." Judy scooted over as Nick climbed in to lay next to her.

They were able to cuddle for a short time before the on call doctor came in, "So Mrs. Wilde are you ready to become a mother today." He had a warm smile on his small face.

"Yes doctor I am, I do have a question, though. When can I get the epidural in? I think my husband is ready for me to stop threatening his life."

The Meerkat laughed, "We'll contact him and get him up shortly. We also contacted Doctor Townsend and she lives a good distance from the hospital so it could be a while before she gets here. Just to let you know if things start moving rapidly then I will be taking over, are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes, doctor I am. I want whatever is best for my kits." "Not a problem, we'll be sure to take good care of you. Luckily there is only one other couple up here so if you have any problems at all hit your call button. In the mean time only water and ice from now on, no solid foods."

Judy nodded her head okay as the doctor left the couple alone. Nick got up to get Judy a big glass of ice water and then came back to cuddle with her. She had several more contractions before the anesthesiologist came in, Nick was very glad and so was his paw when they were done. Now no more crushed paws or hurt ears from her screaming.

Doctor Townsend showed up after an hour of Judy laying in the bed and did her examination, "Okay Judy I think you're just about ready to start pushing. Don't start yet, we'll get the team assembled and in here then it's show time."

Judy looked nervously at Nick, he took her paw and gently squeezed and kissed it. "It will be ok Judy, they have the best-trained doctors here. Nothing is going to happen to our kits."

Judy smiled then looked around as the room started to fill with mammals, some laying out towels, others wheeling carts and tray with tools. The room suddenly got very claustrophobic for Nick who almost got shoved into a corner away from Judy when she finally yelled to let him near. She wanted her fox near her no matter what.

Everyone was finally situated with Doctor Townsend on her stool between Judy's legs, "Okay Judy its time, on three I want you to give a good hard push. One, two, three, push."

Judy squeezed Nicks paw and pushed down with all her might as a nurse counted to ten, she was given a short break before being told to start pushing again. A total of five pushes and suddenly the room was filled with cries from a small gray buck. Nick started to tear up as he watched the nurses brought him to the heating bed and clean him up. He had Judy's blends of gray fur but instead of the white on his chest like Judy, it was a soft russet color, just like Nick.

"Congratulations mom, your boy is out and doing very well so far. Now you still have some work to do as your vixen is still in there. As hard as you worked before its going to be even more, this time, she is kind of big."

"I… can handle… it doc." Judy said trying to catch her breath from pushing out the first kit. "I think I'm… ready."

"Okay then, everyone we still got one more let's get her out, on three. One, two, three, push."

Judy pushed with all her might pressing as hard as she could, by the eighth time she was ready to give in. She looked over at Nick, "This is too much Nick, I can't do it. I hate to admit it but this kit is beating me."

"That is not the Judy I know, she would never give up. She would keep fighting and show her daughter who's boss." Nick looked at the bunny before him pulling in a few deep breaths before sucking in and pushing for all she was worth.

"We've got the head mama, one more big push and she'll be out." Doctor Townsend spoke with excitement in her voice.

One more hard push and Nick watched as the doctor held up a mixed gray and red vixen for them to see. Judy half cried and laughed seeing her daughter held up for her to see. "Go and be with the kits Nick, I'll be fine here until they bring them to me."

Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head before walking over to the warming beds where his kits were laying. Several mammals were scrubbing and washing them, taking measurements, and calling out things to others writing the information down.

"Judy they're beautiful. The buck looks just like you but with my red fur on his belly."

"Nurse I need suction here."

Nick looked at one of the nurses, "Can I hold them yet?"

"Not yet Mr. Wilde, we still have a few things we need."

"Clamp right there… crap its still coming."

Nick looked at a different nurse, "What about bringing them home, when can we do that?"

The badger looked at him, "Usually within two to three days. Once they are eating properly themselves and your wife is cleared you should all be able to go home."

"Get the operating room set now, we've got heavy bleeding we need to stop. Call down to the blood bank and get some up here now." Doctor Townsend's voice cut into Nick. He spun around and saw Judy's eyes closed, an oxygen mask on her muzzle, and laying completely back on the bed.

"Judy…" Townsend spun around after hearing Nicks voice.

"Get the kits to the nursery now, Mr. Wilde you have to stay here. Your wife is bleeding and we have to operate to stop it." Nick could hear what she was saying but it sounded muffled and distant as he watched Judy getting wheeled out of the room follow shortly by his kits leaving just him and the doctor in the room.

"Mr. Wilde. Mr. Wilde. Nick." He finally snapped out of his shock and looked at the bunny doctor in front of him. "I'm not going to lie the bleeding is bad she's already lost a lot as it is. Once we're done I'll come back and explain everything that when on. For now, I need you to stay here."

"Doctor were ready." A nurse popped his head around the door frame.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She turned back to Nick, who had no expression on his face, "I promise you we will do everything we can. This happens sometimes but we have to work quickly to stop it. I'll send her parents back here to be with you while we are operating, please take a seat while waiting for them."

Nick just slowly nodded as the bunny left him alone in the room, it got uncomfortably quiet as he stood in the middle of the room. He looked around to where his kits had been laying in the beds than to where Judy's bed had been. Looking at the floor he saw the pool of blood that had built up there.

"Nick." He turned to see Bonnie and Stu walking into the room. His emotions finally cracked when he saw Bonnie tearing up and he fell to the floor crying. The elder rabbits came over and wrapped him in their paws allowing the fox to just cry, continually repeating her name over and over again.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick had been sitting with Judy’s parents in the waiting room for the past three hours waiting for any news. Several times he went to question the receptionist just to be told she was still in surgery and that she didn't have any news on her condition. Each time his heart sank lower with the fear that he may never see her again. Bonnie and Stu tried to console him as best as possible, but he would just go back to the bench by the window and lay down curled up in a small ball crying.

“Talk to him Stu. I’m going to go to the nursery and see the little ones.” Bonnie got up and walked down the hall to the nursery as Stu sighed but got up and walked over to Nick.

Sitting down he placed a paw on Nick’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it Nick? It’s not good to keep these things bottled in. Judy told us that is how you survived on the streets all those years. By not showing any emotion. But you have a family now, with us, you can show emotion to family Nick.”

He turned over looking at Stu, tears still falling from his eyes, “It’s all my fault, Stu.” Stu’s eyes grew wide, “If she had never met me, If we had never fallen in love… if she would never have gotten pregnant with me, she would be in that room holding her kits and enjoying time with them. Not laying in an operating room fighting for her life. If she had never met me…” 

“Don't you dare start talking like that Nick!” Stu grabbed Nick by his shoulders, staring right at him. “No one can help who they fall in love with, especially Judy. She’s always been a fighter and never played by the rules. That’s why this won't get her down, and you better stop thinking that she would've been better off without you. She is the happiest I’ve seen her in years when she's with you.”

Nick sat up and pulled Stu in for a tight embrace. The two held each other for a while before a sound pulled them apart. Nick looked up to see Bonnie holding a bundle in her arms and a nurse holding another in her paws. 

“Nick, I believe these two would like to meet you.” She walked over and place the little buck in his paws. He was barely bigger than Nicks paw. He lightly smoothed the fur around the sleeping bundle as a smile crept across his muzzle.

“This little one has been very active since she came to the nursery.” The nurse placed the vixen in Nicks arms. Nick looked at both the kits in his arms as fresh tears fell from his eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy. 

“I have to be strong, if not for me then for these two. If the worst happens they are still going to need their father.” He leaned down and kissed then, the vixen watched him very closely and smiled slightly after Nicks muzzle left her forehead. 

“Mr. Wilde.” Nick looked up and saw Doctor Townsend standing by the reception desk, “I need to speak with you privately please.” Handing his Kits to Bonnie and Stu he got up and followed the rabbit to a small office. He took a seat across from the rabbit, slowly rubbing his paws together, expecting the worst.

“I’m sorry it's taken so long to get any news to you. We've been working as best and fast we could. we did everything we could…” Nicks' heart stopped when he heard those words. “but we were not able to stop the bleeding.” Nick dropped his head into his paws and began shaking. 

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening.” Nick’s whole body was shaking and rocking in his seat.

“Mr. Wilde please let me continue,” The doctor placed a paw on his shoulder. Nick looked up from his paws to see a concerned but comforting look on the rabbit's face, “We couldn't find where the blood was coming from in the uterus, but we realized it was contained to only there. So the decision was made to remove it,” Nick look puzzled then a realization hit him, “Yes Mr. Wilde. By removing her uterus we stopped the bleeding, however, she will never be able to carry kits again. It was a decision that had to be made right away and we did not have the time to discuss it with you, I’m sorry.”

Nick was shocked but realized the doctors did what they needed to and saved Judy. “Thank you, doctor. You saved my wife, we have two very healthy kits. If we can't have anymore so be it, we still have each other. Thank you. When can I see her?”

“She is in recovery and still sedated. We will be moving her to a room shortly. Once we do you can see her. When she wakes up, do you want to let her know, or should I?”

“I’ll tell her. Might be better coming from me. Afterward, I know she'll want to see her kits.”

“Absolutely. When she gets moved into her room we’ll allow you in, then when you're ready for the kits just hit the call button and let us know.” She stood up and put out her paw.

“Okay doctor, and again, thank you for saving her life.” Nick stood up, shook her paw, and left the room back to where Bonnie and Stu were. He watched as they held his kits, quietly talking and playing with them. 

They saw Nick standing by the wall and walked over to him, “So what's going on Nick? Tell us the truth, we can take it.” Stu tried his best to look tough but Nick could see through it. 

“She’s out of surgery and alive, they are going to move her to a room shortly.” Bonnie and Stu sighed and the relief showed on their faces, Nick reached over and took the buck from Bonnie’s paws. Bouncing him slightly, getting a small smile. 

She gave Nick a concerned look, “What else is there Nick, I can tell there's something you’re not telling us.”

He looked down at the kit in his paws and hugged him tightly, “Judy will never be able to carry kits again. They couldn't stop the bleeding and the only option was to remove her uterus.”

Bonnie's paws went to her muzzle in shock and Stu just looked blankly at Nick. He looked at the vixen in his paws and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with her amethyst eyes and cooed.

“When they bring her to a room I’ll tell her, after that I would like you two to bring in the kits. She’s going to want family around to help her cope.” The Buck in his arms started to cry. Nick seemed confused at first but then readjusted him, bouncing him some more and patting him on the back he calmed down quickly.

Bonnie got a huge smile on her face as she watched Nick with his son, “You’re a natural Nick, just like Judy.” Nick smiled at the compliment, he would never have thought of himself as a natural, with being an only kit.

“Thank you, Bonnie, I just hope that I can be everything that they need as they grow up.”

“Mr. Wilde,” Nick spun around to see Doctor Townsend standing by the reception desk again. “She’s in her room and starting to come around if you’re ready.”

Nick handed his kit back to Bonnie, “Thank you, I am ready. Lead the way.” The rabbit showed him to a room just inside the main doors to the labor and delivery wing, stopping at a door that had Judy’s name in the placard next to it.

“Here’s her room. Like I said she's just coming out of the anesthesia, she may be a bit confused so I would wait to tell her everything until she is completely coherent.” She patted Nicks arm as he reached for the door and smiled. “Good luck Mr. Wilde, and remember you have a beautiful family, never forget that.”

Nick smiled and nodded before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He looked at the bed and saw Judy sitting there with an IV attached to her arm and an oxygen hose sitting in her nose. He started to doubt that this was all worth it. Seeing her sitting there, so helpless, his mind went back to what if she had never met him. He stood there and began to shake again when she turned her head and opened her eyes, smiling “Hey Nick.”

“Hey, Judy.” Hearing her voice, the love that was behind those two words his mind threw those negative thoughts away. He walked over to her bed and crawled in next to her, wrapping his paws and tail around her as a warm, fluffy, safety blanket. She tried to scoot next to him but winced and grabbed at her belly.

“Ouch. Well, that hurt more than I expected.” She started pressing lightly and looking down, “I feel so empty without them in there anymore… wait a minute. Nick, where are our kits? Is everything okay with them?” 

Nick could see the panic in her eyes, “They’re fine Judy. They’re healthy, beautiful, they have our eyes, and we still need to pick names for them.”

“I want to see them, Nick, I want to hold my kits.” 

“There is one thing we need to talk about first Judy.” Judy looked at Nick scared, “After they were born you started… bleeding, really badly bleeding. They rushed you into surgery but couldn't stop the bleeding. They only had one choice.” Judy’s eyes went wide as she felt the bandage covering the incision in her belly, “We won't be able to have any more kits, but we have two beautiful ones now Judy.” Tears began to fall from her eyes, “We have a perfect family, and you're alive. I’m sorry we can’t have anymore, I truly am. But the kits have their mother and isn't that more important?”

Judy rubbed at her eyes and nodded, “I just wanted to give you a large family Nick, but you’re right. These kits have their mother and I still have you. I love you so much Nick and I couldn’t think about leaving you.” 

They held a long passionate kiss before Nick sat up slightly and smiled, “Well, are you ready to meet them?”

Judy smiled and nodded yes. Nick reached over and pressed the call button. A minute later Bonnie and Stu walked in carrying the kits and placed them in Judy’s arms. They both opened their eyes and looked at Judy smiling. The moment didn't last long as the vixen soon started throwing her paws around crying. 

Judy handed the buck to Nick and she tried to calm her. but try as she might no amount of bouncing, talking to, or soothing seemed to work. Only after peaking into her diaper and seeing she was still dry did it hit Judy, “Are you hungry little girl?” She stuck a finger in the vixen's mouth, who began to suck on it steadily. “Wow, I guess you are, just wait little one, mommy has what you need.” 

She began to lower her gown when she suddenly realized her parents were still standing next to her bed, “Mom, Dad, Can we have a little privacy please?” 

Bonnie was pushing Stu out the door as he covered his eyes. “We’ll go and get ourselves some food and come up later. You two enjoy your new family. These are special times, cherish them.” They closed the door behind them, leaving the new family alone. 

Nick slid off the bed and sat in a chair nearby as Judy pulled down a part of her gown to feed the crying vixen. It took a while but finally she latched on and started sucking way, “Okay now that is a weird sensation.”

Nick smirked, “I thought you were used to it, didn't I prepare you enough before they came?”

Judy glared at him, “That is different, Nick. You weren’t trying to get fed from them, dirty fox.”

“You know you love me.” 

“Do I know that? Yes, yes I do.”

* * *

 

“So Carrots, are you ready to go home?” Nick was buckling Nathan into his car seat while Judy was feeding Sophia.

“Once I finish feeding little miss piggy here. I’m really glad it's just the two of them otherwise I don't know if I could keep up with feeding them.” Sophia let go and gave Judy a big grin, “Oh you think that’s funny don't you?” She patted her back until a loud burp came from the small fox. “Here you go Nick, get her buckled up while I go to the bathroom.”

She handed her to Nick and eased herself down from the bed, Nick watching her closely. She had made incredible progress over the past week they were in the hospital, but they both were eage to get their family home. 

He bucked in Sophia just as doctor Townsend came in, “Okay Mr. Wilde, here are Judy and the kits discharge papers. If anything seems wrong call me right away, I don't care what time at night it is. I would rather be woken up and it is nothing, then have something be wrong and you not call.” She handed him a large stack of papers. “If you have no questions you are all ready to go, I wish you luck and congratulations on your new family.” She shook Nicks paw and walked out of the room.

Nick clipped the car seats into the stroller as Judy came out of the bathroom, “Well Carrots everything is all set. We are free to go.”

Nick pushed the stroller while Judy slowly walked beside him. She was healing quickly but still very sore. “So Carrots, what are we going to do when we get home?”

“A nice long bath, followed by a nap while I can. It’s only been a week but those two really can take it out of you.” Judy placed a paw on Nicks' arm as they walked.

“That does sound nice. I can take care of them while you relax. You definitely deserve it.” Nick pressed the elevator call button as Judy reached around and hugged him.

“Thank you, Nick. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Nick reached down and returned the hug, “I’m the lucky one Judy.”

They got to their car and began the drive home, Nick taking extra care while driving to not disturb the sleeping kits in the back. Arriving at home, Nick helped Judy out of the car as he grabbed the car seats and they made their way to the door. Judy reached up to open the door but paused when she heard a noise from inside, “Nick,” she spoke in barely a whisper, “I think someone is in our house.” Nick nodded as Judy slowly opened the door. 

“WELCOME HOME!” A loud cheer came from inside the home. They stepped inside to find Bonnie and Stu along with several officers from the precinct. Nick set the car seats down as several of the officers gathered around to see them. 

“That vixen has your eyes, Judy.”

“Too bad the buck got Nicks.”

“That bit of gray on the vixens muzzle looks so cute.”

“Ummm, what is that smell?”

That brought up a round of laughter as Nick took Nathan to the bedroom to change him. They had set up the cribs and changing table in their bedroom for the time being so they didn't have to go very far to take care of them at night. 

He was almost done changing him when he heard Judy get asked a question that made him cringe.  _“So Judy, I know you just had these little ones but any plans for more?”_ Nick quickly finished getting the diaper on Nathan and rushed to the main room expecting to see Judy in tears, but as he rounded the corner he slowed down and smiled at her answer.

She was holding Sophia and looking into her eyes, her little paws reaching out to Judy. “I don't know Clawhauser, it’s not something we have discussed yet.” She kissed the top of her head then spun her around for everyone to see. “Besides how can you do any better than these two?” Mammals all around laughed and again congratulated them. 

Nick made his way to Judy and Sophia and pulled both of them into a hug. He kissed her, then spoke quietly, “Well done Judy, way to keep it together.”

Judy looked at her family and the biggest smile ever grew across her muzzle. “It was all true Nick. Yes having more kits would have been nice but these two truly are perfect, and I have the best husband I could ever wish for. I have all I could have ever asked for in a family, thank you, Nick.”

“Thank you, Judy. You have made me the happiest fox in the world. I can only hope for many more years of excitement with our new family.” The small family embraced one another as the party continued around them, oblivious to the tears of happiness that fell from the parent's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, the beginning of a very loving family. With the adventures they get into while on the force what will they get into with kits now? We are getting close to the end of this story, there will be a few more adventures with the kits being young but I think I'll save them growing up for another story. But I do think I'll continue with this timeline in more stories to come so hop on and enjoy the last of this ride.


End file.
